Artemis Fowl: A Christmas Incident
by Annie-morphs
Summary: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday? HS&AF develops during the chapters
1. Mistletoe Mishap

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OCC ahead. So if you can't stand that, you may want to avoid reading this.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot of this story. Okay, now since all that's out of the way, let's get started on the story, which I hope you'll enjoy.  
**Notes**:This is my _very_ first fanfiction so please be kind when you tell me what you think and how to improve. This was just an idea I got randomly and thought that it would be kind of nice to post. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Summary:** Trouble, Root, Foaly, Mulch, and the Butlers have a little plan for Artemis and Holly. And it's going to be a great and embarrassing surprise for those two…

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter One: Mistletoe Mishap**

**Ireland,  
Fowl Manor**

Trouble, Root, Foaly, Mulch, and the Butler siblings were all gathered in the living room. It was finally the first day of their Christmas week at the Fowl Manor and they were all very anxious to proceed with their plan. They, along with Holly, had received permission to stay at Fowl Manor for Christmas this year. And the fun was already beginning.

"Foaly, are we ready?" Root asked.

Foaly double-checked to see if he had his iris cam equipped. "Yup!"

Root nodded toward the Butler siblings. "Go get them now."

Juliet grinned with delight. "You got it, Commander. Off to get our victims!"

**Artemis's Study**

Artemis was typing away on his keyboard when there was a knock at the door. Artemis closed the lid on his laptop and turned around in his swivel chair.

"Come in," Artemis called to the knocker.

Butler entered. Artemis gave him a curious look.

Butler spoke up, "Master Artemis, will you follow me, please? Your presence is needed in the living room."

Artemis rose a questioning eyebrow. He wondered why he was needed in the living room. Nonetheless, he rose from his chair and allowed his butler to escort him out.

**Guest Room**

The younger Butler sibling halted just outside the room Holly was in. The blond took a deep breath, trying to relax her grinning mouth. She wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now, would she? Once she was calm, Juliet slowly glided into the room to find Holly on the guest bed, lying on her belly with a book in her hands. Feeling Juliet's presence, Holly glanced up.

"Oh. Hi, Juliet. What brings you here?" Holly asked.

Juliet feigned innocence. "Oh, nothing..."

Apparently, Juliet wasn't succeeding at all for Holly looked completely unconvinced.

"What are you up to?" Holly demanded.

Juliet faked a dramatic sigh. "Fine, fine, fine. Come with me and you'll find out."

Juliet walked out of the room, patiently waiting for Holly to follow. Holly got up, puzzled and suspicious, leaving her book flipped open on the bed. Juliet traveled down the hallway to the living room. She couldn't control the grin exploding on her face. Luckily, Holly couldn't see the maniac look on the Mud Maid's face or she would have gotten even more suspicious.

_Man, this is going to be _so _much fun,_ Juliet thought.

**Fowl's Living Room**

Holly, Artemis, and the Butler siblings arrived at the room at the same time, bringing Holly deeper into suspicion and Artemis into caution. Leaving his master, Butler went to stand with the other occupants of the room. Juliet pushed a reluctant Holly towards Artemis while Trouble pushed a resisting Artemis toward Holly. Juliet and Trouble then hurried back to their friends.

Holly and Artemis were left standing awkwardly in the center of the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the spotlight was on them.

"What's happening?" Holly demanded.

The others only grinned and didn't answer. For a few seconds, the room was silent with a few smiling and grinning faces.

Holly caught on first. It was Christmas week. She slowly looked up, afraid of what she'll see. When she saw what she saw, she paled visibly. She asked, already knowing the answer, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Trouble grinned wickedly. "Oh, it certainly is."

Artemis began wondering what they were discussing so he risked a glance up. As soon as he did, he blushed bright red and was too embarrassed to say anything at all. His face was as red as the berries that hung above. His words were caught in his throat, not willing to escape even though he wanted them to. It can't be acceptable for a genius to be seen this way!

"That's right, Mud Boy. It's a mistletoe," Foaly taunted. "And you know, as well as I do, what will happen next."

Holly clenched her fists and growled. "Don't push it, Pony-Boy. I am _so_ going to kill you guys! Whose idea was this, anyway?"

All fingers pointed accusingly at Juliet, who beamed proudly.

Holly's jaw dropped. "Juliet? How could you?"

Juliet reasoned defensively, "Hey, it's Christmas, right? _Somebody's _got to have some fun around here. We can't just leave you sitting around, wearing your eyes out on a book now, can we? And Artemis! He's just on that boring old laptop of his all the time. So, why not?"

Holly groaned and murmured, "Reading a book does not wear my eyes out. It's actually very entertaining and a great way to pass the time. You should try it sometime."

"Whatever." Juliet waved a dismissive arm to Holly. The captain frowned.

Even old Root was enjoying himself at the moment. "Go on, Captain Short. You have my permission to do your thing."

Holly wasn't in the mood to respect her authorities. "You mean shove my fist into your faces?" She cracked her knuckles to get the point across. The observers saw this and answered by backing away.

Holly let out a long, fuming sigh and muttered, "Let's just get this over with, Mud Boy."

She closed one eye, keeping the other open to watch Artemis's reaction. The closer she got, the redder Artemis turned. When her lips finally landed on his cheek for just a second, Artemis exploded into a shade redder than the berries. That is, if that's possible.

Holly flushed and faced the gang. "Happy now?"

"Not really..." Mulch replied vaguely.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Holly demanded.

"Well, we'll only be satisfied if Arty there does it back to you." Mulch flashed a molar-filled grin.

"Why you...!" Holly threw him a deadly glare, then spun back to face the still-blushing genius. "Get this over with," she hissed.

Trouble thought of something and smiled mischievously. "Oh, and if you want us to stop bothering you, you'll have to do it on the _lips._"

"WHAT?!" Holly outraged.

"You heard me." Captain Kelp said, already feeling satisfied. Juliet gave him a low high-five behind their backs.

"Ugh!" Holly groaned. Through clenched teeth, she growled, "Just. Get. This. Over. With."

Holly and Artemis hesitated before they leaned in closer and quickly pecked each other on the lips. As soon as that was over, the two unfortunate beings fled from the room, one still red from embarrassment and the other red from anger.

The only people left in the room were six snickering maniacs.

**Operations Booth,  
Police Plaza**

The next morning, Foaly whistled happily as he strolled over to his computer. He had already watched yesterday's recording over twenty times. This part of the plan was even more devious than the first. And it was being put into action right now.

He waited impatiently for the video to load onto his computer then he began typing and clicking. Before he knew it, everybody in the building was watching the event that had happened just so recently in the manor.

The occupants of the building laughed, 'aww'ed, and cooed at the video footage.

Holly's eyes bulged in horror when she saw what Foaly had done. As she eyed the repeating broadcast of Fowl and herself leaning closer and connecting at the lips, every ounce of her horror grew greater. _He didn't. He couldn't! Oh, he is _so_ going to get it!_

Holly marched off towards Foaly's Booth, enduring the horrible ridicule on the way. By the time she was at the Booth's doorway, her face was as red as Root's was known to become. Maybe a little redder...

**Author's Note:** I've decided to sort of rewrite the first chapter since this part was done like...1 or 2 years before. I'm not sure if anything really improved/changed but it's still the general idea of the former one. Hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is also welcomed!


	2. Holly’s Not So Perfect Start

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be some OOC ahead, so please beware.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Eoin Colfer does.  
**Notes**: After two years, I've decided to continue my used-to-be one-shot due to the reviews I got! Thanks for all the support. Now, I hope you enjoy! And...apologies for the OOC here, I'm working on doing a better job so **be free** to give any feedback on how to improve. Then again...This fanfic was suppose to be fun, so maybe some OOC might be needed. Also, I have several chapters written ahead of time (in my notebook which I take to school). After every week I'll update, but I will sometimes update ahead of time if I get a good number of reviews. Well anyways, onto the story.

**Chapter Summary:** It's the next day and Holly isn't in a pleasant mood. In this chapter, an explanation will be provided for those of you who wondered how Holly managed to reach Artemis's height in the last chapter. And also how they managed to get permission to go to Fowl Manor for this Christmas.

* * *

**A Christmas Incident  
****Chapter Two: Holly's Not So Perfect Start**

**The Lower Elements  
Haven City, Police Plaza,  
Front Desk**

Holly sat at an office desk, leaning the weight of her head on her hand. Commander Root had assigned her this job for a very strange, unknown reason, but as soon as more and more officers began piling into the plaza, Holly had a slight suspicion that this was a sly way to torture her. After Foaly's cruel idea of broadcasting yesterday's incident to the entire Police Plaza, word got out and everyone made it a point to tease the captain. Holly fumed as she reviewed what had been said so far.

"Nice going, Captain! You scored a Mud Boy."

"Tsk, tsk. Such a disgrace…kissing a Mud Boy, for Frond's sake!"

"My, my, captain this can't be good for your reputation."

And it definitely wasn't good. Holly had lost count of the numerous times she had to defend herself. None of her attempts worked. _This was too evil!_

Holly groaned. After her desk shift was over, it would mean another trip above grounds to the manor. She almost regretted agreeing with this vacation since it now meant having to live under the same roof as the Mud Boy who she just recently kissed.

Vinyaya had managed to get an okay from the Council to allow Root, and four others that he chose, a reserved shuttle trip to the surface. They reasoned that it would be a wonderful way to create close personal connections with Artemis Fowl to prevent any treacherous plotting against the People.

The first visit had been a complete surprise to Artemis, Butler, and Juliet. Apparently, the People had made no move to alert them of the visits coming this following holiday week. They were surprisingly lucky, however. Angeline and her husband were on an early Christmas trip for three weeks. A week had passed since Artemis's parents left, leaving Artemis two more weeks to be alone.

Originally, he had been plotting to steal and forge a painting, but to Butler's surprise, Artemis had placed the plotting down for the moment and gave an okay to the visits. The scheme he was planning was nearly complete and could be put in action during the remaining week after the fairies left. Artemis found the idea of visits from the People rather interesting. Over the years of contact with the People, Artemis had somehow changed personality-wise. He had become slightly more interpersonal. Perhaps it was the fact that he now had his parents back or maybe because of the bonds he experienced with his underground friends. Despite his improved social relations, he was still lonely as ever.

And so, Foaly was given a convenient opportunity to test his new invention. It allowed fairies to become human for a good amount of time in exchange of 1/25 of their magic. Initially, the invention was supposed to be used to disguise the LEP among Mud People, but the occasion seemed just too perfect to test the invention.

Anyway, coming back to Captain Short's desk job. She found it very boring as the job only meant keeping everything organized. It came to the point where she almost wished for more officers to come and tease her! But that wasn't possible since the majority of them were out doing their duties. As a result, Holly caught herself dozing off or daydreaming.

She found it completely frustrating how all her thoughts revolved over one thing – Artemis's lips. The captain couldn't help but think about the incident. Holly only had contact with his lips for a split second but it was enough to feel the softness of his pink, moist lips.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Foaly clip-clopped towards her desk with a satisfied grin. The grin still set her off even after she had practically beaten Foaly to a pulp the second she found out about what he had done.

"You hairy donkey! How dare you come here! You know I still haven't forgiven you for recording that kiss!"

Foaly let out a horsey laugh. "But Holly, with the way you're shouting, I doubt I would have even needed to broadcast the event."

Holly growled and glanced away,"What do you want?"

The centaur pouted, "Can't a friend pay another friend a visit during his free time?"

Holly clearly wasn't in a good mood and Foaly wasn't helping at all."You need a reason to leave your _precious_ computers. So just say what you want already!"

Foaly mumbled something about elves and their moods.

"Foaly!"

Pony-boy cringed,"Root said your shift is over. It's time to go to the surface."

The elf gratefully stood up from her desk and stretched,"About time."

The centaur's ears instantly perked up at the opportunity to tease,"Eh? What did you say? You're dying to see the Mud Boy?"

Holly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in response. A low, scary growl emitted from her lips,"Donkey-boy, you better take that enormous, hairy behind of your's back to the Operations Booth as fast as you can."

Foaly let out an involuntary whimper and scampered away, with Holly closely behind.

Root happened to choose that moment to step out from the door. "SHORT! PONY-BOY! Stop causing a racket! Slow down!"

Their racket, surprisingly, drowned out the commander's roaring voice.

Root glared daggers. "I'll be putting you behind a desk for this, Short! And cutting your budget, Foaly!"

But they had already disappeared around the corner.

By the time the commander arrived at the Operations Booth, Foaly was found cowering from Holly's foot.

"SHORT!"

This finally snapped Holly from Foaly's trembling figure. The centaur took this chance to scramble away from her. Holly glared at him then glanced at the commander's increasingly reddening face.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Captain?"

Holly looked down. "Sorry, sir. I got carried away...But who can blame me after what Foaly did!"

The commander sent her a withering look,"That does not give you a good enough reason to disrupt the plaza, Short." Holly could see a visible vein pulsing at Root's temple.

She mumbled,"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." She sent another glare to Foaly to let him know that she was only letting the issue slide for now.

Shortly after, Mulch arrived with an officer escorting him. It was his luck that Holly managed to spot him trying to smuggle the officer's ID.

"Drop it, Mulch," she ordered.

Mulch frowned. "Can't I get a normal greeting? Such as 'hey, Mulch' or 'nice to see you, Mulch'."

Holly gave him a look."Not when you're trying to steal something. I said, drop it." Mulch guiltily passed the ID back to the officer who pocketed it with a flushed face. Root dismissed Mulch's escort.

Mulch decided to make a conversation,"So how's it going, Holly?"

"Eh…Foaly here is still trying to torture me about the mistletoe." Holly rolled her eyes.

Mulch laughed,"Same old Foaly."

Root butted in,"Captain Kelp is the only one remaining. Once he gets here, we can be on our way."

"Speak of the devil – Trouble's here." Foaly announced.

And surely, he was.

"Sorry, I'm late." Trouble grinned apologetically.

Foaly picked up three tablets from the equipment rack and handed one each to Holly, Root, and Trouble.

The commander held the tablet in his palm,"You've both completed the Ritual as instructed, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"Good. The last thing we need is for the two of you to have all your magic sapped away from these things." Root popped the tablet into his mouth and chewed. Holly and Trouble followed suit.

The effects took place immediately.

Foaly and Mulch watched as the three elves sprouted a good 2-3 feet. They grew taller and wider. We can't have extremely thin humans, now can we? The growing slowly stopped and one by one, they fell to their knees.

As the elves slowly regained their strength, Foaly murmured thoughtfully, "I should really try to fix the exhaustion."

Mulch nodded,"It worries me to think about what might happen if a non-magic filled fairy were to take it by accident."

Foaly agreed,"Indeed. So let's make sure we don't let that happen."

Trouble rose weakly to his knees first, then helped Holly and Root up. "Alright there?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Captain Kelp." Root brushed off his knees.

"Alright then, lets go." Holly headed for the door, with exhaustion still weighing her humanized body down. She grabbed a bottle on the way out and tossed it to Mulch. He squirted the sunscreen onto his hands and applied it quickly before heading out.


	3. Picking On the Dwarf

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the awesome characters in this story, sadly.  
**Notes**: It might start off a little dull. But later on, things should be more interesting considering that I'll be adding things such as presents, decorating, and cute scenes. That's all I'll be telling you for now so continue waiting on the chapters.

**Chapter Summary:** On their arrival to the surface, poor Mulch seems to be forced to face some difficult situations and decisions.

* * *

**A Christmas Incident  
****Chapter Three: Picking on the Dwarf**

_Previously:_

_...Foaly was given a convenient opportunity to test his new invention. It allowed fairies to become human for a good amount of time in exchange of 1/25 of their magic. Initially, the invention was supposed to be used to disguise the LEP among Mud People, but the occasion seemed just too perfect to test the invention.…_

_...The captain couldn't help but think about the incident. Holly only had contact with his lips for a split second but it was enough to feel the softness of his pink, moist lips..._

_...__"Alright then, lets go." Holly headed for the door, with exhaustion still weighing her humanized body down. She grabbed a bottle on the way out and tossed it to Mulch. He squirted the sunscreen onto his hands and applied it quickly before heading out.._

**Fowl Manor**

Butler left Artemis's room quietly. His master wanted to be alone. The manservant couldn't help but notice that the teenage boy seemed to be going through some stages lately. The pale teen had grown several inches taller in the past few months. And even though his moodiness wasn't quite as obvious as an average teenager, Butler had been around him long enough to note that irritability took hold of his Principal quicker than before.

Inside his room, Artemis was seated on his bed with his computer running in the background. Much to his dismay, he found that he couldn't concentrate on his scheming. After the event that happened yesterday, he couldn't think straight for long periods of time. His mind wandered to Holly far too often for his liking.

Artemis ran a hand through his black raven hair before flopping onto his back. He was a mess. Back under the mistletoe, he had been at a loss of words. Things like this happened a lot around Holly. Things like these weren't his strongest points. He wouldn't be such a mess if they hadn't plotted such a thing against him. He had been just as surprised as Holly was at how quickly the plan had formed.

It hadn't been fifteen minutes since Butler left before he knock again. "Master Artemis?"

"Come in." Artemis rose from his undignified position. A genius can't be seen in such manner.

The door opened and Butler gave a notice. "It's time to pick them up."

Artemis nodded, "Alright. Please excuse me for a moment while I get ready. I'll meet you at the limo." A limo with tinted windows was necessary for picking up their kind of company, including a creature as large as a centaur.

Butler gave a nod. The bodyguard closed the door behind him and descended the stairs to the said vehicle. In a few moments, Artemis arrived and they were off.

The boy and his manservant found their friends in a grass field a few meters away from cattle and horse. Foaly was unhappily bending his upper torso down behind a bush, trying to disguise himself as a horse. He flicked his tail convincingly. In a random place was a misplaced pile of dirt. Next to it stood a human teenage girl with red hair, hazel eyes, pointy features, and nut-brown skin. She gave the ground a firm stomp. From the dirt pile popped a very hairy head. Off to the side was a shady tree where Root and Trouble rested against. The human-turned elves had changed into inconspicuous human clothing, such as T-shirts and jeans.

"Hello, everyone." Artemis greeted them from the limo with the window rolled down.

Butler got out from the limo and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting hiding spot."

Foaly trotted out from behind the bush, rubbing his back, "About time you got here. My body was getting stiff."

They left their spots and piled into the vehicle.

Butler stopped Mulch before he could climb into the limo. "Hold it there, little guy. Clean yourself off a bit. Maintenance is a hassle."

Mulch patted his beard, a single beetle dropped out.

The manservant cleared his throat. "I know, for certain, that there is more."

The dwarf protested, "But they're snacks!"

Butler wrinkled his nose in disgust. "At least clean the…dirt or whatever it is."

"Mud Men…"grumbled Mulch as he dusted himself off. "Now can I get in? The sun is getting me rather edgy." Despite the increasing winter weather, Mulch's sensitive skin could still feel the sun.

Butler got into the driver's seat as Mulch climbed in. "Everyone buckled?" he asked, as if they were a bunch of children.

"Yes…" came the dull reply.

Butler drove off.

At the manor, Juliet greeted them cheerfully, "Hi, everyone!" Her sparkling green eye shadow twinkled in the sunlight. In comparison, the group's response was rather dull.

Juliet frowned, "You people are so uptight for a holiday week."

Trouble sighed, "I believe you're the one being too perky."

"It's a holiday!" Juliet argued.

Mulch interrupted, "Can we go inside?" He shifted uncomfortably in the sun.

Holly smirked, "That's the cost you pay for giving up your magic. In human form, it's not a problem." There was still the fairy instinct to get out of the sun though. "Going inside wouldn't hurt though," she added quickly.

Juliet giggled, "Come on in, then."

The crowd entered.

Everyone was led into the living room. Artemis, Butler, and Juliet remained standing as everyone else took their seats. Trouble, Holly, and Root sat together on a couch while Foaly took up another one. Mulch sat comfortably in a beanie chair that Juliet had insisted on having. She made a mental note never to sit in it again. _Come to think of it, it'll be best to burn it,_ Juliet thought.

There was silence.

Juliet sighed, "This really doesn't feel like a holiday with you people. What do you want to do?"

Holly sniffed, "What's that smell?"

Root started, "Convict, mind your manners!"

Mulch shook his head vigorously, "But - !"

"No." Trouble reasoned, "It smells too good to be Mulch."

The dwarf sent Trouble a withering look as he tried to figure out if the elf had intentionally insulted him.

The blond suddenly remembered, "Oh, right! Yeah, I made some hot cocoa while Arty and bro went to pick you guys up. Want some?"

The fairies glanced at each other. None of them really knew what hot cocoa was, or tasted it before.

Juliet blinked. "Wow. You guys are totally clueless about hot cocoa."

Butler tried to help, "It's also called hot chocolate."

"Try it!" Juliet smiled. "I made enough for everyone."

Holly spoke for them, "O-okay." Juliet ventured into the kitchen before the words were even out of the elf's mouth.

She arrived with a tray of mugs, one for each of the occupants of the room. The sweet fragrance of hot cocoa floated across the living room. The blond handed one to each of the fairies.

Mulch noted, with slight salivation, "That smells so good."

Foaly chuckled, "Anything smells better than you, Mulch."

Mulch sniffed tearfully, "Again with the dwarf insults!"

Holly timidly took a sip. The elves, centaur, and dwarf looked at her expectantly. "It's…it's pretty good, I guess."

That was the clear for everyone to take a drink from their own mugs. Comments began sprouting.

"It needs to be purged of the Mud Man in it…"

"Oh! Yum! Beats any beetle I've ever had!"

"This isn't anything like we have underground. It's actually pretty pleasant on my standards."

"It's pretty sweet. Thanks Juliet, you did a great job with these."

Juliet smiled and glanced down at the tray where three cups remained. She handed one to Butler, but Artemis refused.

"I'll take tea, please. Earl Grey."

"But Arty! It's near Christmas, hot cocoa would suit it much better than tea."

Butler placed a hand lightly on her sister's shoulder to avoid any more protesting against the master. He gently said, "Let Artemis have what he wants."

Juliet looked down, disappointed. She placed her mug on a near-by counter, then headed back into the kitchen to get some tea for the boy.

The fairies watched quietly; it wasn't something to butt into. The genius seemed to be acting rather cold. As soon as Artemis received his tea, he headed for the lone chair by the window.

The room went dismally silent. Holly took a quiet sip and glanced at Artemis above the rim of her mug. He looked so…vulnerable somehow. Like a lonely little kid. Where Holly sat, she was surrounded by her friends and they were visible to her. Where Artemis was seated, there seemed to be an invisible barrier surrounding him that isolated himself from everyone else, even if they were in the same room as him. Holly felt a strange urge to go up and be with him. To hug him.

Holly glanced up at Butler, who remained standing in the same spot that he was in before. He was frowning, torn between the decision to stand by his Principal or to give him his space.

The female captain frowned. _What were these strange feelings for the Mud Boy?_ She noticed the fairies' eyes on her. Holly avoided their eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke in a soft voice that she hardly recognized as her own, "Artemis?"

No answer.

Root felt uncomfortable with the lasting silence, "This is no way to treat your guests." Even his voice sounded somewhat soft. Foaly neighed softly. It was depressing to see Artemis so alone when his friends were so close by.

It was strange.

Abruptly, Holly got up from her seat. That earned her surprised glances from everyone. _She was going to leave the room?_

No, she proceeded hesitantly toward the boy with the mug in her hands. She drummed her fingers on it before speaking, "Artemis, why are you sitting alone?"

Artemis fixed his gaze out the window. "I'm used to it. I have no reason to sit in company."

The elf winced. _Such a cold response._ Holly hooked her leg onto the leg of a nearby chair and dragged it under herself to sit next to Artemis. He still looked distant even with her so close. _What's with this Mud Boy?_

The degree seemed to drop a considerable amount. She gave a little shiver. Artemis couldn't help but notice, "You can sit near the fireplace for more warmth. You don't have to sit here. I'm perfectly fine alone."

Holly acted as if she hadn't heard and glanced out the window. A white fleck flew across the window, then more flecks followed.

Holly gawked at the beauty of the landscape slowly whitening, "It's... snowing." Her breath misted the glass.

She turned towards her friends, "Come look! It's snowing and it's really pretty."

They got out of their seats and came to the window for a look. Intakes of breaths were heard all around.

The People hardly had chances to visit the surface and those that did in the winter only saw snow that had already been trampled in. The experience of seeing actual fluffy, clean snow covering the grounds was amazing. Breath-taking.

Juliet broke the silent viewing, "Let's go outside! Snowball fight!"

Holly turned to glance at her friends' expressions to Juliet's suggestion, brushing against Artemis's shoulder in doing so. They had to squish together to make room for everyone at the window. Holly grinned at the sight of her fairy friends. They were frozen stiff, but not from the cold. The fairies had no intention of going into such horrible temperatures. The room was enough to send them shuddering; imagine what a snow landscape would do!

Juliet tried to convince them,"Oh, come on. All you need is some cozy clothing and you'll be fine. It'll be a once in a lifetime opportunity for you guys. How many chances do you get to have a snowball fight when you're underground all the time?"

"None, obviously." Trouble murmured.

"Exactly! So now's your chance. It'll be fun."

Root reasoned, "We don't have any suitable outfits for this weather."

"You can use Angeline's and Artemis Senior's leftover winter outfits that they didn't take on their trip. There's a couple to choose from," Juliet answered.

Mulch shook his head, "There's nothing in my size."

Juliet nodded, "Sure there is."

Trouble and Mulch asked in unison and surprise, "There is?"

"Well, not right now. But we just have to go to the store and buy a large kid's size for you."

Root chuckled softly.

Mulch glared, "_Kid's _size?"

Butler shrugged, "It's better than appearing to be a hairy snowman in over-sized clothing."

Trouble imagined the image and barked out a laugh.

Mulch decided to switch the attention and jerked a thumb to the centaur, "What about Foaly?"

Foaly defended himself, "I'm warm and cozy." He gave a big, horsey smile.

The blond giggled, "He has lots of fur to make up for clothing."

Slightly desperate, Mulch thought up of another, "But a centaur in the snow would be such an interesting sight for someone passing by!"

Artemis this time. "Surely you've forgotten that this manor is located on an estate separated from the main population. I doubt anyone would be visiting anytime soon. Just in case, we can occupy the backyard. The surrounding walls would block the view from anyone who happens to pass by and the backyard can't be seen from the gateway."

Holly smirked slightly. _I guess he couldn't resist a chance to make Mulch look like a fool for forgetting such a thing._

The dwarf groaned in defeat, "Fine. But just _try_ to find a suitable _kid's_ sized outfit…Nothing ridiculous now. I don't need rubber duckies or dancing ponies." He couldn't forget that he would have to wear a kid's sized outfit when he was many years older than the majority of the occupants of this room.

Juliet flashed some pearly whites, "You're talking to a shopping queen here. Do you seriously think I don't know a place where great kids' outfits are sold?"

Somehow, Juliet's confident grin made everyone automatically suspect that she had something along the lines of a radar that found sales easily. _Scary…_

Juliet headed out the room, "Let's go, I want to have a snowball fight as soon as possible. No time to waste."

"Hold on a second." Foaly said.

Juliet turned around and saw him motioning to his lower body, indicating his horsey appearance.

"Oh." Juliet frowned then thought for a moment, "You can stay here with Mulch then. A hairy child like him would look rather abnormal."

Butler frowned in response, "I don't trust them here alone."

Root gave a nod, "I agree, I don't trust them either. I'll stay and keep an eye on them."

Juliet smiled appreciatively, he made it much more simpler. "Okay. Since we're already going shopping anyway, we're going to buy new outfits rather than use Angeline's and Artemis Senior's. Root, would you want a new one or are you okay with using Artemis Senior's?"

Root pondered for a moment, "I'll settle for Artemis Senior's." He'd rather pick one out from the limited outfits available than be forced to wear whatever they chose for him.

"Alright then." Juliet went out the doorway, "Lets go." She headed for the limo, and everyone else followed. Root, Foaly, and Mulch remained behind.

By the time they drove through the main gate, the ones in the manor were already causing trouble for Root, "CONVICTS! STAY AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE!"

Holly pitied the dwarf and centaur. They were the ones who had the special ability to rub the commander the wrong way. Let's hope they don't lose their hearing or anything.


	4. Shopping and More Fun

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Please review! I need some encouragement. Reviews can contain constructive criticism, if you wish. Feel free to point out any typos or grammar mistakes that I might have made. I'll do my best to fix them for any future readers! Thanks in advance.

**Chapter Summary:** The group has a little fun with shopping for winter outfits, then a sudden turn of events arrives.

* * *

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Four: Shopping and More 'Fun'**

_Previously:_

_...The boy and his manservant found their friends..._

_...The blond suddenly remembered,"Oh! Yeah, I made some hot cocoa while Arty and bro went to pick you guys up. Want some?"..._

_... Juliet broke the silent viewing,"Let's go outside! Snowball fight!"_

_Holly turned to glance at her friends' expressions to Juliet's suggestion, brushing against Artemis's shoulder in doing so. They had to squish together to make room for everyone at the window. Holly grinned at the sight of her fairy friends. They were frozen stiff, but not from the cold. The fairies had no intention of going into such horrible temperatures..._

_...Holly pitied the dwarf and centaur slightly. They were the main ones that had the special ability to rub the commander the wrong way. Let's hope they don't loose their hearing or anything..._

**The Mall**

The ride to the mall was rather cold. Keeping the windows closed, they turned on the heater to balance out the cold that somehow seeped into the limosine. However, they still found themselves shivering in the clothing which they had on since the grass field. Everyone was eager to get some cozy clothing on as soon as possible.

The mall was very large with lots of bustle going around. Shops and transportable booths were decorated with immense amounts of Christmas themed decorations. It gave off a magical aura which the humanized elves enjoyed very much.

The group looked very mysterious to any outsiders. An intimidating giant, a pale teenager in an expensive suit, a stunningly beautiful blond, and two dark-skinned redheads. It wasn't your average social group. As a result, many heads turned towards the unusual group. But looked away as soon as they met eyes with Butler. He had that affect on many people, as we all know.

They had bought a new outfit for Juliet. It was jade green and very fluffy. It came with red mittens and white earmuffs. The blond had said that she had some cute green snowshoes at home to go with it. Very Christmas-y except it was missing a scarf, but Juliet could live with that.

The younger Butler sibling had insisted on getting her older brother a new outfit. Butler found himself holding a shopping bag containing a tan colored top and bottom that were both equally thick. Along with black earmuffs, black mittens, and a black scarf.

When Juliet turned to Artemis, he quickly said that he had his outfit sitting at home. And it's a good thing that he did. Let's just say that Juliet had chosen an outfit that Artemis did NOT want to be seen in. Ever.

Mulch's chosen outfit was a kid's outfit, of course. Most of the outfits found in the stores were very kiddish and cute, with toy trucks and dinosaur head shaped buttons. Juliet obviously had a sense a humor when she picked a particularly childish outfit. Mulch should be thanking Trouble, who had refused on being seen buying such a thing. For Frond's sake, it was a baby-blue outfit that was covered with teddy bears! After that, the group scoured the stores, looking for a less childish outfit. However the majority of the outfits found were equally suited for youths. Fortunately, the group managed to find a striped red and green outfit with a bum flap perfect for Mulch's behind. The outfit came with black boots, blue earmuffs, and a striped blue/green scarf. However, this outfit did have a slightly kiddish touch on it too, but Mulch should be able to live with yellow happy face shaped buttons going down his front. Hopefully.

Trouble's outfit consisted of a lovely deep blue top and bottom with light blue fluffs lining the edges. A dark blue scarf would wrap around his neck. His snowshoes were black. The outfit was topped off with a blue Santa hat with three puffs. Two, on the sides, which were earmuffs and one on tippity-top of this hat.

Now, it was Holly's turn. When Juliet brought over a very pink one, Holly's eyes widened to saucers and she screamed a huge "NO!!" which brought all eyes in the shop on her. The pink outfit was much too feminine for her taste. When Trouble picked up a red Santa-Girl outfit, he immediately dropped it when he received a deadly glare. If looks could kill...

Then came the fluffy, brown bunny outfit. The female captain was surprised it was even in the winter clothing section when it should be in the Halloween or Easter section. Though it was very cute, there was no way she was going to be seen wearing it.

Artemis blandly held a very dark winter outfit. When Holly tried it on, she found it very thick, warm, and fluffy. The problem was that it covered so much of her that only her eyes and nose were visible. She would look like a suspicious spy that really didn't know how to hide into the white landscape if she were to wear it outside.

Butler arrived with a forest green outfit,"Will this be okay?"

Holly dressed into it and looked into the mirror. The color reminded her a lot of her LEP uniform, and it was the best out of all the outfits her friends had chosen. It was thick with sleeves and pants that were edged with a lighter green fluff. The mittens and snowshoes both had a plaid pattern of green and blue. The hat had fluffs along the bottom edge and had a striped pattern. Earmuffs were attached to it. Holly smiled and nodded,"Thanks. I like this one."

Once it was paid for, everyone ventured back into the mall. By now, the mall was busier than ever and the space to walk in was very crowded. This caused many collisions with strange, unknown people. Much to our groups dismay, because of their unusual appearances, not only did they attract more attention than the average, but they also attracted unwanted attention. Most of these eyes traveled to the females of their group.

Eyes were instantly redirected from Juliet when they concluded that the giant was related to her. And so, trouble started.

Out of no where, a heavy arm draped around Holly's shoulder. The group stopped in their tracks. The arm belonged to a tall, well-built teenage boy with honey-brown hair. He was accompanied with his grinning male friends.

"Hey, babe." Arm-boy said flirtatiously to Holly.

Holly rose a questioning eyebrow. _These Mud Teens were such fools._ By now, she was surrounded by school boys. She glanced at each and every one of their leering faces.

Much to her friends surprise, the humanized female elf came closer the the brown haired guy who still had his arm around her shoulders,"Hey, there. And who might you be?" Ignoring how disgustingly flirtatious she was being, she batted her eyelashes in a way Lili Frond would have been proud of.

The male blinked, he hadn't expected that his actions, that never worked before, would work now,"Uh...David? David. My name is David."

Holly let out a giggle that was so not her,"Hi there, David. Come closer, I have a secret to tell you."

David inched closer and Holly placed her mouth close to his ear.

Juliet, Butler, Trouble, and Artemis watched in alarm. _What in the world was she doing?_ Or in Trouble's case, _What under the world was she doing?_

Holly and David were hardly a centimeter apart. Her hand slowly trailed up to his hair and twirled a lock of honey-brown hair. At this scene, Artemis felt a feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was.

Then WHAM! Holly had used her free hand to punch the guy right in the face. In seconds, David was on his knees clutching his bleeding nose as Holly was seen dashing out of the surrounding crowd. She was laughing loudly as she sprinted for the limo. Her friends quickly chased after her.

Holly giggled as she leaned against the vehicle,"That was hilarious! He totally believed me, can you believe it? Did you see the look on his face when I hit him?"

Juliet laughed along,"Totally! His eyes went huge! That was a really nice trick you played on him. I think I'll try it sometime."

Butler frowned,"No, Juliet." The boy that she experimented on might end up in the hospital with several somethings broken.

Juliet pouted as she climbed into the limo,"Guys like that really underestimate girl power. I want to teach them a lesson! You just can't just go up to a chick that you don't even know and start hitting on her."

"We were lucky back there. None of his friends chose to chase after us or pick a fight." Butler objected firmly while he started the engine,"It would cause too much trouble."

"Fine." Juliet said. There was no point trying to argue with her big brother. He wasn't the type of person that changed his mind about things concerning safety.

Artemis was sitting silently, looking out the window. The snowing had stopped by now and the ground was completely covered in a blanket of snow. His mind trailed off, he still couldn't pin-point what feeling he had back there. Emotions were never his strongest criteria when it came to his intelligence.

Holly noticed his thinking face,"Artemis? Are you okay?"

Artemis nodded,"Yes, but I would prefer if you didn't do that again." He locked his cold gaze on her.

The female was taken back, she hadn't expected him to say that.

The Mud Boy continued,"It drew too much attention, much more than I would have been comfortable with. And like Butler said, we were considerably fortunate that they didn't try to fight back."

Holly looked the opposite way. She didn't like being lectured by a Mud Boy,"Well, sorry. Juliet was all about us having fun on our trip."

"Holly, we were concerned." Artemis said before he thought about how it sounded like. Even so, the statement didn't change the elf's attitude.

The captain challenged Artemis's cold set of eyes with her currently blazing ones,"It's a vacation for us and it's suppose to be fun and relaxing. If you know what 'fun and relaxing' actually is. But I really doubt you've ever experienced it. Besides, since when did you start being concerned about others? The Artemis I know and hate is cold-hearted –."

Butler cut in quickly before she could continue,"Holly."

And that was it. The rest of the ride was silent. Juliet and Trouble sat, feeling awkward in the tense atmosphere that the conversation had left. Butler concentrated on driving, but worried slightly about how Artemis dealt with Holly's rebuttal.

Holly stared distastefully out the window of the limo. Then her gaze softened when she thought about what she said in return of Artemis saying that he was concerned. _Was it too harsh? 'The Artemis I know and hate...' _She felt a twinge of guilt. It was probably the first time he had ever said that he was concerned about someone. The twinge was replaced with a spark of realization. _Hold on, wait. He said __everyone__ was concerned. Not just__ him__. _This visit was really messing with her head. This holiday week was not relaxing at all! Holly messaged her temples. She started regretting ever agreeing to the trip more and more.

When they arrived at the at the manor, the household was surprisingly quiet. Butler hurried inside to check what happened. He found them in the living room. Root looked slightly hassled, seated on the cushioned chair. Foaly and Mulch were seated on the ground, in proximity of the fireplace.

Butler let out a sigh of relief. He had thought they might have broken something expensive,"Everything okay, Commander?"

Root gave a nod,"Yeah. Once it got colder, they decided to stay by the fire."

Juliet carried in the the shopping bags. Once everyone was in, Artemis shut the door quickly before any more snow could blow in.

The blond handed Mulch his bag,"Let's go change now. I want to have snowball fights as soon as possible." Butler, Trouble, and Holly grabbed their bags.

Hugging her package, Holly asked,"Where can we change?"

Artemis answered without making eye contact, he still wasn't ready after what she had said back in the limo. You have to admit, that was sort of low of her,"Butler, please show them the guest rooms. There should be enough for everyone to have one of their own." With that being said, Artemis headed for his room to change.

Root, Mulch, and Foaly glanced questioningly between Holly and Artemis's retreating back. It was obvious something had happened during the shopping trip.

Juliet hesitated slightly at the scene, before dashing off. She returned with Artemis Fowl the First's snow outfit for Root. Root accepted it, deciding that it wasn't too bad even if he hadn't been able to choose for himself. Before heading to change, Butler showed everyone their rooms. Foaly waited patiently next to the fireplace.

When everyone returned to the living room, they were all warm and cozy. Artemis was in his black snowsuit with brown earmuffs, snowshoes, mittens, and scarf.

Juliet let out a squeal,"Snowball time!" and darted towards the door that led to the backyard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review, please! It's greatly appreciated. The next chapter was definitely very fun to write. I hope it's equally fun to read too.


	5. Snow Wars

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: This chapter was fun to write, with all the action and stuff. Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made. I like trying my best with my work. Thanks!

**Chapter Summary:** It's a fun snowball fight with some cute H/A scenes.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Five: Snow Wars**

_Previously:_

_...Once it was paid for, everyone ventured back into the mall..._

_... "Hey, babe." Arm-boy said flirtatiously to Holly..._

_... "Holly, we were concerned." Artemis said before he thought about how it sounded like..._

_...Juliet let out a squeal,"Snowball time!" and darted towards the door that led to the backyard._

Everyone else cautiously followed. Artemis held back,"Could you bring me a chair please, Butler?"

The manservant gave a single nod and carried a cushioned chair into the snowy backyard. Artemis headed upstairs to grab a thick book and his laptop.

He headed into the snow and settled into his chair. Then he opened his laptop and typed away while Butler stood close by him. Everyone else had already started making their snow walls. Root and Kelp hid behind one together while Juliet and Holly teamed up behind another. It was boys vs. girls. As for Mulch and Foaly...

"Hey Foaly, get down here," ordered Mulch.

Foaly was curious,"Why?"

"Just come!"

Foaly hesitated before lowering himself. Mulch whispered into his ear. A smirk slowly slid across Foaly's face. Everyone wondered what would have made him smirk like that.

Mulch looked up at the centaur,"Wanna?"

Foaly nodded then added,"But...eh...clean yourself off first. Please."

The dwarf rolled his eyes,"Again." He sighed and rolled himself in the snow. It became surprisingly, or not surprisingly considering that he was a dwarf, dirty.

Foaly widened his eyes and staggered several paces backwards,"Oh, dear Frond. To think that might have gotten on me.

"Gotten on him?" muttered Trouble,"Did I hear right?"

Root blinked,"Either you did, or we both need our pointy ears checked." They both found out soon enough.

Mulch patted Foaly on his rump and the centaur lowered himself once again. The dwarf climbed onto Foaly's back. It was an interesting sight. The observers snickered loudly. Foaly pouted, even though it made himself look even more ridiculous.

Mulch threatened,"Oh, you laugh now, but wait 'till the action starts!"

That just caused for trouble. Trouble quickly packed a snowball and tossed it right at Mulch. It missed, and hit Foaly in the side. But split second later, a separate white explosion blew, knocking Mulch clear off.

Holly cheered,"Yes!" Then she got one in the face from her commander.

"Don't forget the other enemy." Root advised with a slight grin on his face, as he ducked from the incoming ball Juliet had sent. Then chaos started. Each time Mulch flew off, Foaly would pick him back up. The centaur would be seen galloping all over the snowy landscape, occasionally picking up a large pile of snow into his hairy arms. Mulch would then use this supply to constantly bombard his 'enemies'. It was a fun war.

For a moment, Juliet and Holly remained behind their snow wall longer than usual. Then suddenly, Juliet darted out from behind their shelter. Root and Trouble immediately started plummeting the advancing blond. Hardly any hit her, and she recovered quickly from the ones that did. For a second, she disappeared from Root's and Kelp's view. Then came a lightening-fast flash of jade green. With one low swipe of her foot, Juliet had toppled the males' fort.

"GO!" Juliet called. Holly didn't hesitate at all when she launched a bunch of readied snowballs at the exposed captain and commander. It was a huge burst of constant incoming snow.

The captain and commander quickly retreated to two trees in the battlefield.

"That was good."panted a snow-covered Trouble.

Root glanced out from behind his hiding,"Stay alert, Captain. Juliet has gone into the household."

"I wonder why?" It was quickly answered when Juliet emerged from the manor. Ice cream scoopers were being twirled professionally in her hands. Butler suddenly wondered where the second scooper had came from. He didn't recall having a double. It hit him when Juliet tossed both scoopers to Holly, only to recede back inside the household.

His sister arrived again with a second pair of ice cream scoopers. Butler noted, _So she had been ready all this time, shopping to get ice cream scoopers, even before they had known about the People's visits._

The girls put the scoopers to quick use. They scooped, scoop after scoop after scoop, throwing them into the trees that Trouble and Julius were hiding behind.

During the constant white explosions, the boys had crept out from behind the trees. The girls didn't notice until Trouble had tackled Holly, and Foaly had collided with Juliet.

Trouble and Holly wrestled skillfully for the ice cream scoopers. Juliet, however, had let one scooper slip from her grasp. Foaly speedily obtained it and passed it to Mulch. Root snatched a scooper away when Trouble had Holly focused on her other scooper. Now, each team had at least one scooper.

Holly rolled off her back and into a crouch,"D'Arvit. Keep that scooper with you, Juliet."

"No problem." The blond tightened her grip on her weapon.

The female captain suddenly caught sight of Artemis typing furiously into his laptop. The humanized elf whispered,"Hey Juliet, feeling up to getting Artemis in on the fun?"

Juliet grinned mischievously,"Of course."

Holly began slinking a good four feet radius from where Artemis sat. The genius's bodyguard threw her a questioning look. The elf simply held her forefinger silently to her lips. Butler squinted suspiciously before handing his trust over to Holly. As soon as Holly reached the back of Artemis, who was still completely oblivious of what was going on, the female hurled a snowball. It connected to the back of Artemis's head with a loud '_thump_'. The boy's head lurched forward, his hands flying off his keyboard to hold his laptop from falling from his lap.

The genius dismissed it, deciding that it was best to read instead of risking any further harm to his cherished laptop.

As Holly returned, Juliet groaned loudly at the sight of Artemis turning the pages of his large book,"He's stubborn. Time for Plan B." The blond flung a snowball at Artemis's book. She smiled,"That should do it."

And it did. Artemis's book was knocked out of his hands, into the snow. A flash of annoyance flew across his face before being replaced with calmness. He stood."Butler."

His manservant lent him his ear. Once he was done, Butler began packing enormous snowballs, shooting them to the females that had interrupted Artemis. With the force and size of the snowballs, both girls found themselves seated deep in the snow.

"Ow." Holly muttered as she stood up.

"Look out!" Juliet warned. Before the captain could react, she found her scooper snatched out of her hand. Artemis sneered at Butler's accomplishment. It was quickly wiped off as soon as Butler gave the scooper to Artemis. His sneer was replaced with a look of slight confusion.

Butler said, suggestively,"Go, Artemis." The genius held the scooper in his hands, unsure. Physical activities were never this thing. The only class he failed in school was P.E, which he avoids by hacking into the school computers to replace P.E with another class such as Advance Placement or something along those lines.

His uncertainty was cleared when a snowball knocked him off his feet. He stood up, thinking he was ready for the challenge. He began scooping and throwing in a rather...non-coordinated way. It didn't suit him at all. The pale teen found himself in the snow many more times than he had in the Artic.

Then Holly tackled him, pushing him down into the snow,"I want my scooper back now." She reached up for his right hand, but froze at his wrist when she realized the position they were in. Her limbs were on both sides of Artemis, like a cage. She glanced down at his face, surprised by how much his eyes stood out from the white landscape. The boy's breath came out in small puffs, his face flushed slightly from the action. His hair wasn't as well kept as before. A thought invaded Holly's mind, _He looks attractive when he's out of breath..._ It took about three more puffs from him before Artemis started maneuvering himself out from Holly's trapping arms.

Holly snapped out of it, scolding herself for thinking such a thought, and got to her feet. She tried to snatch Artemis's scooper. Surprisingly, she missed. The boy was holding the scooper high over his head, beyond Holly's grasp. Two thoughts flowed through the captain's mind this time: _A pair of wings would be great right about now _and _The Mud Boy grew..._

Artemis smirked as he watched Holly jump in vain. The elf sent him a glare, bending to the snow to form a snowball. Artemis immediately started backing away. Only to find him flat in the snow after stumbling over his own feet. Typical of him.

Just as Holly was about to launch a hard packed snowball at Artemis's pale face, Butler announced,"We should be getting inside now. It's getting late."

The female elf looked down at Artemis,"You're lucky, Mud Boy." Then she noticed that the snow surrounding them had a red/orange tint. Holly glanced up at the sky and found a beautiful sunset. She stood there, gazing into the pretty colors. _Red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, lavender..._

"Holly?"

Holly shook herself from her daze and searched for the source of the voice. The cushioned chair was taken inside and Artemis was at the back door, waiting. Holly was surprised she had stood there for so long, not noticing that everyone had gone.

"Everyone went inside. Are you coming?" Artemis inquired.

Holly nodded,"Yeah, but I'm going to stay out here for a while. I want to watch the sun set."

Artemis rose an eyebrow,"Once the sun lowers, it'll get surprisingly cold."

The captain shrugged,"Not much of a big deal. I should use this trip to it's very best."

Artemis left the back door and stood by Holly,"Do you mind if I join you?"

The captain sat down in the snow and patted a spot to her left,"If you don't mind sitting out here in the cold."

As Artemis took his seat, Holly found herself watching him along with the sun set. Specks of snow sat in Artemis's raven-colored hair. His face reflected a pretty orange. The mist his breath formed counted the seconds it took for the orange rays to disappear below the horizon. As the sun retreated, it did indeed get colder. The sky was now a deep purple.

Holly shivered in her cozy clothes,"Okay, let's head inside before we turn to popsicles." She jumped to her feet and she could have sworn the back door had been shut quickly the moment she had gotten up.

She helped Artemis up and asked,"Did you see that?"

Artemis gave her a curious look,"See what?"

Holly waved a dismissing arm,"Nothing. Probably just my imagination. Or the wind." Artemis rose an eyebrow, but headed inside, taking his ice cream scooper along. The elf hurried after him, out of the cold.

**Author Note**: Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. I know some parts might have been rather cheesy, sorry about that. Review please! Thanks in advance, much appreciated. Remember, constructive critism is always welcomed. Also, tell me if you want longer chapters. I actually have everything written down in my notebook, just waiting every week to type it out. I'll be glad to post longer chapters if my readers demand it. That's it for now.


	6. Blanket Time

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Another fluffy chapter, I can't help it. It's cheesy, but cute! Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Summary:** Blankets, sleep, and the moon.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Six: Blanket Time**

_Previously:_

_...The dwarf climbed onto Foaly's back..._

_...Ice cream scoopers were being twirled professionally in her hands..._

_...The pale teen found himself in the snow many more times than he had in the Artic..._

_...A thought invaded Holly's mind, _He looks attractive when he's out of breath_..._

_...As Artemis took his seat, Holly found herself watching him along with the sun set..._

_...__She jumped to her feet and she could have sworn the back door had been shut quickly the moment she had gotten up..._

_...The elf hurried after him, out of the cold._

They found everyone in the living room, with the fireplace flickering brightly in their faces. Everyone still had their winter clothing on, which were now damp from melted snow. Artemis and Holly settled down with everyone else on the fancy, swirl-patterned carpet near the fire pit. The boy fiddled with his scooper for a while before he started feeling silly. Then he got up and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as the genius was out of hearing range, Trouble started,"That took a while. What were you and the Mud Boy doing?" He sent Holly a knowing look.

Holly blinked, then fumed,"Nothing! We were just watching the sunset together."

Juliet giggled,"Oooh! How cute! Did you guys have fun? Kissed yet? That sounds _very _romantic."

Holly groaned and covered her face in her hands. There was no point trying to reason with them. The humiliation wasn't going to end.

The elfin girl froze when she heard a voice from the doorway,"What was romantic?" Artemis had returned from the kitchen. He held a somewhat daring look on his face.

Mulch replied as if the look didn't affect him,"You and Holly watching the sunset together." Holly lifted her head to observe the mastermind's reaction.

Artemis struggled to retain his composure. Butler couldn't help but noticed a slight pink in his face. The bodyguard decided not to bother himself in discovering if the pink was due to exertion of action or embarrassment.

Artemis finally spoke,"We were merely watching the sunset. It would have been rather rude to leave Captain Short out there by herself once you knew she was alone. Besides, everyone was welcomed to watch with us."

He, himself, couldn't explain too clearly of why he had felt the strong need to stay with her in the cold. It wasn't like him to think of other's well-being. It was more like him to just head inside to get himself out of the harsh temperatures. Something was changing about him, and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it. Everything wasn't clear to him anymore.

This is where the crickets in the background would come in. No one felt up to arguing with a genius that could probably think up of a million comebacks before you could even think of one. However, in today's case, Artemis felt lucky that they didn't return the remark as he couldn't think of a good comeback at this time. Everyone was tired from the day's fun and Holly was silently thankful.

Artemis noted,"We should change out of our clothes before we catch a cold. It would be rather unfortunate if one of us did." He left the room with that being said. Others refrained from saying that 'one of us' probably meant one person in particular. They all started getting up from their seats and headed for the guest rooms to change.

Foaly found himself twiddling his thumbs as he waited for his friends to return.

Once everyone was done, they arrived back to their now familiar meeting place. Juliet had brought some quilts near the fireplace.

She apologized,"Sorry. I could only find four blankets. Do you guys mind sharing?"

"Beats being cold." Trouble grabbed a blanket,"Commander?" Root gave a gruff nod.

Juliet tossed a blanket to Butler,"You and me, bro. Hold that for me."

Mulch snatched a folded blanket from Juliet's arms,"You and me, Foaly."

Foaly frowned,"But you stink! How can I possibly enjoy the warmth when I have to constantly smell _you. _Do you even know what horrible torture that is? Why me?" The centaur's complaining slowly ceased when he say Mulch's eyeballs shift towards Holly and Artemis then back to Foaly. The centaur gave a small, understanding grin and finished off obediently,"Just stay a good distance away from me, thought it probably won't help, eh?"

Mulch plopped down next to Foaly,"Deal with it, Pony-Boy." The dwarf threw the blanket over both of them.

"Here, Holly." Juliet passed her the remaining blanket. The captain held it silently for several moments. Then she realized who she was suppose to share it.

Holly glanced at the Mud Boy who was taking a look at everyone cozily gathered under their blankets. One word escaped her cherubic lips,"D'Arvit..."

The female elf stabbed the blanket out to Artemis."Here. Take it. I'm not cold.

Artemis shot her a questioning look,"I highly doubt that statement is true. Honestly, I myself am not delighted at the fact that I have to share my blanket with you. I would much rather prefer my own. However, we don't have much of a choice, considering that there are only four blankets available. I'm sure we'll be able to bear with it for the time being."

Holly objected,"There no way I'm going to be seen under the same blanket as you, Mud Boy."

Artemis lips played with a hint of a smirk,"Why, captain? It's much better than the alternative."

"I can live with the alternative." Holly shook the blanket, irritated. "Just take it. My arm is getting tired."

The boy took the blanket. "If you insist." He threw the blanket over himself. "Feel free to crawl in if you start feeling frosty."

Holly scowled slightly at how Artemis had so simply taken the blanket away from her. It was almost as if she had wished that he would have tried harder. The female shook the feeling off,"Don't keep your hopes up, Fowl." She drew her knees up and hugged them tightly. She survived in the manor, without a blanket, long enough to believe that she'll be fine.

She was wrong. In a matter of minutes, Holly felt a shiver crash through her. "Oh, Frond..." she murmured. She had a internal debate on whether or not she was fine. In the end, she reluctantly decided to swallow her pride. She edged over to Artemis and almost immediately regretted it.

He gave an amused grin and whispered,"I knew it was only a matter of seconds before you came."

Holly growled,"Shut it, and give me some blanket. FYI, I was okay for minutes not mere seconds. I'm not pathetic, you know."

Artemis lifted the corner of his blanket and the captain crawled in quickly. The humanized elf felt a sigh of relief escape as warmth enveloped her. Suddenly realizing most of it was Artemis's body heat, Holly scooted several inches away from him. The genius found this act rather entertaining.

Holly noticed the smirk on his lips and scowled as she diverted her eyes out the window. It was pitched black now. The living room was dim and the only source of light was the fireplace. Holly's gaze fell on her friends. The majority of her friends were fast asleep and the others had fluttering eyelids.

She felt herself nod off. Unfortunately, she wasn't in the most comfortable position. As a result, she found herself having great difficulty in falling asleep. Artemis watched the elfin female in amusement as her chin dropped to her chest only to be popped back up again.

Finally, Holly shifted around and eventually drifted off to sleep. However with this shifted position, Artemis felt Holly's head roll onto his shoulder. The genius stiffened and felt a strong constricting feeling in his throat which didn't allow him to breath. Unable to breath freely, he felt his heart speed up involuntarily. Knowing that the next stage would be hyperventilation, Artemis squeezed his eyes shut and meditated. In a few seconds, his breathing returned back to normal. The boy let out a sigh and took a quick glance around the room. Much to his relief, everyone was asleep and he was the only one awake. His eyes rested back on Holly's sleeping figure.

As Artemis felt himself enter the Land of Nod, his last thoughts were along the lines of _'...the beauty of a black widow...'_.

In the middle of the night, when the moon shone brightly, Holly found her head nestled on Artemis's shoulder. _I must have fallen asleep..._She felt a warmth wrapped at her waist. Looking down, she saw the Mud Boy's arm. Holly blinked groggily, surely it was just a dream. A dream or a nightmare, she wasn't sure which, but since she wasn't screaming...she decided it was a dream. _A rather pleasant one too..._She quickly banished the thought.

Her eyes searched the room. She found what she was looking for – the clock. Squinting, she could barely make out the time with the moon's help. 2:32 A.M. It was only a matter of time...

Holly decided to go back to sleep before she was awakened again. She also decided to leave the arm where it was. Perhaps it was because she was still half asleep or maybe because she liked the light touch.

**Author's Note: **I just suddenly realized just how short my chapters are. Ahhh...I need to make them longer, but I sorta like the way it is now. shrug I think I'll try though. Anyway, review please! And, I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed my story up until now, they inspire/help me so much. All my special people:

**The Queen Of Mischief****  
hollyjayne12  
****Ame no Iro****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****fuzzy-grapes****  
****Brizo****  
****aperfectattitude****  
****stormrider7****  
****hollybridgetpeppermint****  
****Fan of Fan Fic****  
****miss kilis wale****  
silenttiger43  
****Isilthrar****  
****Lady Arabella Malfoy****  
****Kadie-lynn-rox101****  
****Tigeress-10****  
****GRose522****  
****StupidChinaBook****  
****xxanglophilexx****  
****demented cookies****  
****some crazy girl who likes p...****  
****muahahahaboo****  
Artemis fan**


	7. Secrets

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Fluff may die down for now. More to come later on though, so hold on! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Holly and Artemis are confronted by their friends on how they feel about each other. Both are reluctant to accept such an idea.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Seven: Secrets**

_Previously:_

_...He, himself, couldn't explain too clearly of why he had felt the strong need to stay with her in the cold. It wasn't like him to think of other's well-being..._

_...Once everyone was done, they arrived back to their now familiar meeting place. Juliet had brought some quilts near the fireplace..._

_...Artemis lifted the corner of his blanket and the captain crawled in quickly..._

_...She also decided to leave the arm where it was. Perhaps it was because she was still half asleep or maybe because she liked the light touch._

**The Next Morning**

**Fowl Manor**

**Living Room**

Artemis woke up to find a strange absence at his side. The genius stood up, feeling his blanket fall to his feet. Artemis blinked, suddenly remembering why he was in the living room and not in his own room. He smiled slightly, recalling the snowball fight he had shared with Captain Short. Which reminded him...Artemis's eyes swept across the room to find it empty except for himself and the Butler siblings.

The fairies had already left.

**Haven City**

**Police Plaza**

The trip meant a vacation during the afternoon but also meant having to report back by morning. Which resulted in a healthy, returned-to-elf Captain Short finding herself in front of a desk once again. Apparently, Root had decided the it was best to keep any officers that were going on trips away from tasks that might end up long term.

"It wouldn't be nice to be late when Mud Men are waiting expectantly for you." The commander had said. Holly had caught a glint in his eye that she couldn't quite pin-point what it was before it had disappeared. The commander had continued to prove his point.

In turn, Trouble Kelp had been put on polishing duty. Of course, the male captain had objected mightily before reluctantly following Root's orders. Buh-bye field missions, hello boring.

This time, Holly's desk wasn't near a place where the majority of the building would be able to see her. Holly sighed as she stared blankly at the coffee machine and snack machines. Her job today was to make sure that the refreshment floor was running smoothly and to report any malfunctions

So far, nothing went wrong and she highly doubt that anything would go wrong. Nobody had much time to come and grab a snack. Needless to say, those that did never did anything to harm the machines in any way. The biggest problem these machines could face would be if they got too dusty to be used and even that was highly unlikely as there was always a person or two that came to visit.

Holly dumped her head onto the desk where her arms rested.

When she heard footsteps approaching, she didn't bother to straighten her back. Anyone could figure out that this was one of the most boring jobs you could be assigned to. Anyone could have pitied her rather easily.

It was the voice that belonged to the owner of those feet that caused Holly to look up,"Hey there, Captain Short. Didn't have a good night's sleep?" It was Captain Trouble Kelp. And he was grinning at her as he made his way to the coffee machine.

Holly scowled,"You and I both know this is a painfully dull job."

Kelp grabbed a coffee cup from the side of the machine,"At least you're not doing any polishing. My hands are sore and stiff, and they stink as bad as dwarf spittle."

"I'm not too surprised. Did you try reading the ingredients for the polish?" Holly smirked, knowing fun was on the way.

The male captain froze and paled visible,"I probably didn't need to know that."

Holly laughed,"Indeed. Even the tiniest amount of it was enough to make it smell that bad, eh?"

By now, Trouble had a lovely green tinge in his face. He replaced his cup quickly and stared down at his hands before saying,"Be right back." Holly grinned as Trouble dashed to the nearest restroom.

In several minutes, Trouble returned mumbling,"I swear I can still smell it..." He glanced up at Holly who was still watching him in amusement.

She wasn't going to tell him that she actually hadn't looked at the ingredients of the polishing bottle before. Trouble didn't know that she had never been put on polishing duty, but what he didn't know won't hurt her, right?

Captain Kelp recovered slightly from the incident and said,"Well anyway, my shift is over and so is yours. Time to head back to the above grounds."

Holly strolled away from her desk,"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to melt to radioactive goo sometime soon if I were to stay behind that desk. The only exciting part of the day was when you arrived."

Trouble squinted suspiciously,"What's that suppose to mean?"

Holly smiled innocently in return,"Nothing, just exactly what it should mean."

The two captains made their way to the Operations Booth.

On the way, Trouble brought up a subject,"Say...if I remember correctly, just before dawn today, Root and I had some trouble with prying you two apart."

Holly frowned deeply,"What do you mean?" However, she had a gut feeling that she already knew.

Trouble rose an eyebrow,"You don't remember? Really? Interesting. I'm surprised. You and that Mud Boy were clinging to each other as if your lives depended on it."

Holly felt herself blush. She tried to disguise it as anger,"You're exaggerating! There's no way I'll cling to him! He's a Mud Boy, for Frond's sake!"

It was Kelp's turn to watch in amusement,"Really, Captain? I remember quite clearly that you clung to his shirt _so_ dearly. And when Root lifted Artemis's arm off your waist," He paused to send Holly a huge grin,"both of you groaned and frowned in your sleep. You have no idea how entertained we were. Foaly, Mulch, Root, and I, that is. Everyone else was still sleeping, lucky for you. Especially lucky because Fowl was still sleeping too."

Holly's heart skipped even before Trouble had finished talking. _Artemis groaned and frowned?_ "We were both sleeping. I don't remember any of it. No offense, but Captain, I have every right to suspect you for lying."

Kelp chuckled,"Suit yourself. But I really think you two have feelings for each other." The male gave her a look.

Holly looked away, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly,"Psssh. In your fantasies, Captain Kelp. The chances of me and Fowl getting together would be as much chance as you and Juliet hooking up."

Trouble halted abruptly,"What!? No way!"

Holly laughed at his expression,"Oh come on, I saw the way you glanced at her hesitantly before asking Commander Root to share your blanket. You know it, you're just in denial."

Captain Kelp fumed, bright red,"You're dreaming, Captain. And you say I'm in my fantasies..."

"I'm sure you just need a poke in the right direction." Holly smirked.

"I think you're the one that needs the poke." The male's face had returned to its normal color, and the look on his face could only be described as sincere and serious.

The look made Holly think. _Was it true? A poke in the right direction...Artemis had feelings for her? No! Of course not, the captain was just messing with her mind. There's no way. It can't be._ She doubt it, the Mud Boy couldn't hardly recognize a feeling if he ever felt it.

Certainly not...love.

**Ireland**

**Fowl Manor**

Butler, being Butler, had noticed a very strange euphoria floating around Artemis the moment he had woken up. Sure mood swings were common at this age, but this was too intense coming from Artemis. The manservant had to ask.

"Having a good day, Artemis?"

The boy looked up from his book about psychology. The book was another hint for the bodyguard. Many times, Artemis would be found pointing out mistakes from such books, just for amusement.

Artemis asked,"Why would you suppose I was having a good day?"

"Well, you seem unusually happy."

The genius shifted to a more superior pose – if that's possible since he always appears superior. "Ah, yes. This mood makes me question myself as well. I find it rather peculiar. I can't explain it."

Butler smiled,"Such feelings are unfamiliar to you, I suppose."

"Unfamiliar feelings?"

The bodyguard nodded,"Yes. Unfamiliar feelings such as well...things that make your heart flutter for the lack of better words."

The genius sent Butler a strange look,"'Things that make your heart flutter'? It sounds like something straight out of a romance novel." Despite what he had just said, Artemis noted how his heart rate had quickened when he felt Holly's head on his shoulder.

Butler understood what the genius meant,"However, it is a rather accurate way of describing the feeling. You'll understand when you're more experienced."

"I hope so." Artemis tended to get annoyed when he was confused about something. Especially if that simple something shouldn't confuse a genius like him.

**Haven City**

**Operations Booth**

Holly and Trouble arrived at Foaly's Booth to find Mulch and Root already there. And it seemed they had been for quite a while. They were in the midst of an argument.

"I still don't think I should be kept in a cell during Christmas break!" Mulch disagreed,"Holly and Trouble have been taken off any complicated missions. You're letting them relax, why not me? Completely unfair!"

Root's face challenged the many shades it had taken on over the years,"I am not risking a chance of letting you escape! You've caused enough disruptions in the market already!"

A wrinkle appeared on Mulch's forehead. "You already are, aren't you? You're letting me go up to the surface to visit the manor."

"We have you on strong surveillance! Even so, a vacation to the surface! What else is more relaxing than that?"

"A place to stay in besides a shared cell. Which by the way, has a stinking troll right next door. I think they should reconsider how the prisoners are placed. Trolls in one section and dwarfs in a separate area. The only thing keeping that hairy beast from killing me is a wall of wiggly bars!"

Holly spoked,"I'm sure another thing would be your _marvelous_ odor."

The convict jumped a foot in the air,"Oh! Holly, Trouble! I didn't see you there."

Captain Kelp rolled his eyes,"We've noticed."

Foaly cleared his throat,"Alright. Everyone's here. Thankfully so. I've been sitting here watching these old friends bicker for the past half hour." The centaur picked up three tablets. "I've been working on these. I'm trying to fix the exhaustion that follow after its use. It's all a matter of the pace of magic that is being consumed. However, that would mean slowing down the magic that is being used to change you into humans. So I'm wondering which is better, exhaustion or waiting for the process to complete. Considering that this will be use on LEP –"

"FOALY!" The commander roared,"Enough talking and give us the darn tablets already!"

Pony-Boy lowered the finger he had unconsciously raised during his lecture and muttered,"Fine, but I'm so unappreciated...You have no idea how difficult it is to change the formula of the tablets so that they doesn't destroy your systems..." Foaly dropped a tablet into the hands of each elf.

While the elves fell to their knees, Mulch smothered himself in multiple layers of double-digit sunscreen. Then they were out.

Foaly halted just outside his Booth. He whinnied,"Ah, I forgot something very important! Hold on."

"Hurry up." Holly called after him as he disappeared back inside.

Foaly returned with no noticeable changes.

Trouble questioned,"What did you forget?"

"This." Foaly's hairy forefinger landed on his centaur cheekbone, pointing upwards.

Mulch gave him a funny look,"Your eye?"

The centaur sent a disapproving look in return. "No, bonehead. An Iris-cam."

"Could have said so." Root grunted. Foaly suspected that the commander had had the same idea as Mulch.

Holly asked,"For what? This had better not be another mistletoe episode. If so, don't think I'll hesitate when I get another chance to kick that behind of yours."

Foaly pouted,"Nothing like that! Just gathering memories. It's not often that centaurs get to visit the surface, you know. It's one of the reasons why I even left my Booth." Foaly didn't add the other reason he had the Iris-cam with him. It was a surprise for Holly, but she was wrong to think that it would be like the mistletoe incident. Brilliant, yes. Devious, no. Well...maybe a little devious.

As they all boarded the shuttle Foaly thought about the surprise. He plotted everything down, well at least with what he had for now. He just hoped she would like it, or all this sneaky work would be for nothing.

**Author's Note:** Teehee...have fun guessing what the surprise is! Anyway, please click the pretty indigo button in the corner there. And thanks to my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter:

**Moon Vampire**

**Outlawxx13**

**hollyjayne**

**Ame no Iro**

**The Queen Of Mischief**

**Xxartemisfowl87xX**

**Reli Lightwing**

**Bluesparks**


	8. A Roll Of Tape

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Some fluff in here, but I don't think there's much. Enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** Amusing how a simple roll of tape can cause so much events in the Fowl Manor.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Eight: A Roll Of Tape**

_Previously:_

_...The fairies had already left..._

_...The look made Holly think. _Was it true? A poke in the right direction...Artemis had feelings for her? No! Of course not, the captain was just messing with her mind. There's no way. It can't be_. She doubt it, the Mud Boy couldn't hardly recognize a feeling if he ever felt it._

_Certainly not...love..._

_...Butler, being Butler, had noticed a very strange euphoria floating around Artemis the moment he had woken up..._

_...The centaur sent a disapproving look in return. "No, bonehead. An Iris-cam."..._

_...As they all boarded the shuttle Foaly thought about the surprise. He plotted everything down, well at least with what he had for now. He just hoped she would like it, or all this sneaky work would be for nothing._

**The Surface**

**Grass field**

Artemis and Butler sat patiently in the limo.

"Are we early or are they late?" Butler pondered aloud as they watched the snow melt. The grass field had numerous puddles scattered around.

Artemis checked the time on this laptop. 3:28 P.M. "We're early. However, in approximately two minutes, feel free to call them late."

The limo's engine had been turned off for a while now. The only sounds heard were Artemis's typing and the occasional snort from a horse or a moo from a nearby cow.

Through his open window, Butler heard hooves and feet shuffling through the wet grass. The manservant observed. "Look who's here."

Artemis lifted his gaze off his laptop screen. What he saw was pretty amusing. 4 out of the 5 people approaching them all held an odd color on their face – horribly pale or sickly green. The only one not taking on such a color was Holly. In fact, she was quite the opposite with slightly flushed cheeks and a self-satisfied smile.

Obviously, she had been the one flying the shuttle.

Artemis knew how Holly's flying could be. Sometimes, just thinking of her steep dives could bring a clenching feeling to his stomach.

Foaly's knees wobbled like a foal's,"H-Holly, next time you are _not_ flying a shuttle that _I'm_ in. Either Trouble or Root flies it. Never you. Or Mulch. Ever."

Holly laughed,"Oh, come on! You can't handle a little thrill? Besides, the passengers included two of the most skilled males in the records of flying. It was my chance to present my brilliant skills to them. Live. You should be honored to be part of the audience."

Artemis spoke from the limo window,"Captain, I highly doubt it was just 'a little thrill' if it was to prove something. I know for sure that you would try your hardest if your reckless flying had a purpose."

Holly's grin was replaced with a scowl. "Shut up, Mud Boy. You always spoil my fun."

"Speaking of fun." Butler announced,"Let's return to the manor and see what kind of fun Juliet has planned for us. Climb in."

Mulch shook himself off and climbed in, glad to get out of the sun. "I'm worried of what her definition of fun is sometimes."

"How can you say that?" Trouble objected. "You have to admit, that snowball fight yesterday was exciting."

As Butler drove off, conversation about the snowball fight picked up.

"Exactly! It was fun!"

"Nothing like what we can do below grounds."

"The expressions of those who got hit were rather amusing."

**Fowl Manor  
Attic  
**

Juliet was searching through some boxes. The attic was extremely dirty and any average girl would have deserted the place the second they saw the cobwebs. Juliet was definitely not your average school girl.

She didn't hesitate in brushing cobwebs aside. Right now, she was looking for a certain something.

"Found it." She muttered, only to start choking on the dust. Juliet dragged a large cardboard box out from the others surrounding it. She opened the the flaps, and sure enough, it was perfect for the occasion.

She heard a car engine draw near. Juliet peeked outside. A long, black limousine was just pulling through the gates. _Alright! Everyone's here. Time to begin. _The blond flew down the stairs, brushing off any remaining dust sitting on her. She opened the front door.

Juliet smiled brightly at her friends that were coming towards her,"Come in. Quickly! Today, we're doing some decorating!"

"Decorating?" Mulch repeated as they headed for the living room.

"Yeah. I found some decorations in the attic. So I'm thinking 'why not'? Christmas isn't Christmas unless you do some traditional decorating!"

Trouble stared at her,"But this manor is huge! It's going to take tons of work to decorate this whole place. Do we even have enough decorations?"

"Of course! It's what Arty's parents used for decorating the place. There's always more than enough. When Angeline was done, she always had loads of extra. And it can be done fast if we target certain locations with separate teams."

Root cut right to the point,"What are the teams?"

"Same teams as yesterday with the blankets, seeing that went well before."

Holly outraged,"What?! Me with the Mud Boy again? Why is it always me with him? Why won't anyone else take him?"

Artemis scowled at being referred to as a mere item to be taken.

Juliet shrugged,"Don't know. Destiny, maybe?" She winked,"Besides, he needs your help with carrying things."

The female elf scoffed,"Destiny? Some destiny that is. It'll be better off described as treacherous misfortune or dis - "

Juliet clamped her hands together,"Alright then! Can one member of each team follow me to the attic to get your box of decorations?"

Juliet went up the stairs followed by Holly, Foaly, and Root.

Trouble blinked. "...Hold on. Are we being considered the weaklings of our teams?"

"I wouldn't say 'weaking'," Artemis said. "Perhaps 'currently less capable' would be a more accepting term, considering that Butler is far from weak."

Butler rumbled,"Maybe you'll like a demonstration of what I'm capable of?"

Trouble stammered,"Ah, no. No, there's no need for that. I know perfectly well of what you can do." _Not pretty...the only Mud Man to ever survive a one-on-one battle with a troll._

"Artemis! Get up here!" A voice from the top of the stairs yelled. "We're going to decorate your room, Mud Boy."

The genius felt a sinking feeling deep inside of him. _His room was being _decorated? Artemis climbed the stairs, with the feeling still lingering in him. He found Holly at the top of the staircase with a large box, overfilling with decorations.

Artemis picked up a long string of colorful, metallic foil. "Tinsel. Tinsel will be strewn across my study?" He dropped it back inside with an air of disgust.

"Yes, Fowl." Holly muttered. Then she said, as if it explained everything,"It's Christmas." She dragged the box down the hall. She stopped somewhere in the middle. "Well, show me where your room is."

Artemis hesitated before answering. "Two doors further. It's on the right." There was no point in trying to delay the decorating. Holly could go as far as knocking down all the doors until she reached his room.

Holly followed his directions and opened the door.

The room was very plain. A bed laid near the wall with a bed-side drawer. The opposite wall had an L-shaped desk. It was both a computer desk and a homework desk. A closet stood not far from there. Curtains were draped over the windows. Everything was basically white or wooden.

The elf commented,"Your room is probably the room most needed of decorations."

"My room does not need to be altered in any way." He replied stubbornly.

Holly took no notice of his remark. "Help me hang these." She picked up a handful of tinsel and climbed onto the desk. Standing up on its surface, she said,"Let's start with this wall." She reached up and held a hand over the tinsel to keep it in place.

Artemis stared in shock as his well-cared-for desk was being stepped on.

Holly stretched her other hand behind her. "Pass me the tape. It's in the box."

Artemis rummaged through it before saying,"Are you sure it's in here?"

Holly groaned. "Yes, I'm sure! Juliet put one in every box. Now, hurry up! I'm not exactly a robot. I can't hold this up forever."

**Fowl Manor**

**Angeline's and Artemis the First's Bedroom**

Juliet ripped a piece of tape. "How do you think Holly and Artemis are doing?"

"Arguing, no doubt." Butler answered with his hand on the tinsel.

"They're cute thought, right?" Juliet passed him the piece of tape.

_"Fowl, you're taking forever!"_

_  
_Butler smiled at the wall as he applied the tape over the decoration. "Like an old, married couple."

The younger sibling continued preparing tape. "I wonder when they're going to realize it."

_"Mud Boy, you're completely useless! How can you not find a simple roll of tape?"_ A faint voice floated from down the hall.

"Hopefully soon." Butler replied,"It's been years. Artemis found an attraction to her the moment he set eyes on her during the kidnapping. Then he began to develop a soft side for her during their journeys. It's only a matter of time until he figures it out. He just needs to clear his mind and think."

Juliet nodded. Bodyguards always noticed changes within their Principals. "We all hope it's soon. Everyone is working on playing matchmaker with those two. And we're all very, very eager to have a glimpse of what we have created. Oh, and did I mention that I wanted to have some fun? I put Holly and Artemis's tape into Trouble and Root's box. Was that bad of me?" She grinned evilly.

**Living Room**

Trouble draped a string of tinsel around the window as Root hung angels onto the ceiling.

Once again, they heard Holly's voice from upstairs. _"The great Artemis Fowl can't find a roll of tape in a cardboard box..."_

Artemis replied_,"Holly, I really don't think that roll of tape is in here."_

Trouble twirled his roll of tape around his forefinger, listening to Holly and Artemis's argument.

On the other side of the room, Root peeled off a piece of tape and hung a wreath above the doorway.

Trouble laughed,"Do you think I should give them the extra roll of tape that Juliet misplaced into our box?"

Root grunted,"Probably. Their arguing is starting to give me a migraine."

The captain took his time. "How 'bout a few more minutes?"

"No, Captain Kelp. Now, before they kill each other." Root took another piece of tape from his own roll.

Captain Kelp tossed his roll of tape into the air, watching it twirl before catching it. "I'm sure Holly will be the only one doing the killing, but okay." Trouble climbed up the stairs with the spare roll of tape in his hands.

_"You know what, Fowl? Get up here and hold this. I'll go find the tape myself." _Holly's voice sounded from their room. Trouble followed it.

Trouble opened the door. A surprising view bounced out at him. He had a back view of Artemis. His hand was holding the tinsel and his body was covering Holly. If Trouble hadn't heard what Holly had just said earlier, he would have thought that Artemis had somehow trapped Holly to the wall. The only visable part of Holly was her arm, stretched up next to Artemis's arm on the tinsel.

Needless to say, Trouble had caught them in an interesting position and they were completely oblivious of him. So he decided to clear his throat. "Ah sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Trouble struggled to keep his face straight as Artemis jumped in surprise, nearly losing his balance on his desk. At the same time, Holly scrambled off the desk to make space between the Mud Boy and her.

She tried to regain her composure,"T-Trouble! What are you doing here? And it's not what you think! He was just coming up to take my place so that I could get the tape"

Trouble decided to have some fun. "Uh huh...sure...Again, I'm so sorry to interrupt whatever you two were doing. I think I should have knocked, eh?"

Holly's cheeks grew red. "We weren't doing anything! Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be helping the commander with the living room?"

"Well..." Trouble withdrew the tape from behind his back. "Just thought you two might need this."

Holly gawked. "The tape!" She paused, then,"You took your sweet time! TROUBLE! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Artemis muttered into the wall,"I believe I deserve an apology."

Holly hissed,"Shush, Mud Boy! Trouble, why didn't you give us the tape in the beginning? _Before_ I started yelling at Fowl?"

Trouble lied,"Well, you see, we didn't find it until later on. When we heard you two arguing about the missing tape, we started to suspect that maybe Juliet misplaced it into our box. 'Cuz we had a spare. So Root got me to come up and give it to you."

"You took your sweet time." Holly repeated with a scowl. She snatched the tape from Captain Kelp's hands. "_Thank you very much._" Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

The male captain couldn't help but smirk as he left the room. Those two were very interesting around each other.

**Dining Room**

Foaly cheered,"You owe me a carton of carrot juice! And you thought Holly and Artemis wouldn't solve their tape problem before we finished decorating. Well, you thought wrong! Completely wrong. Don't ever try to prove a genius wrong."

Mulch glared at Foaly's cockiness. "That wasn't fair! A second after we made the deal, Trouble went up and gave them the tape. I call another bet to call it even!"

"No, no, convict. Don't be such a sore loser. You bet what you bet. So I'd like my carrot juice soon. A week after Christmas is the longest I'll wait."

The dwarf frowned. "Fine. But I want another bet. This time, I'll bet on something positive of those two. I bet that they'll get together by the end of Christmas."

Foaly entered hysterics. "Dear Frond! Are you completely sure you want to bet on that? They've been going on like this for the last several years! What makes you think they'll declare their love for each other _this_ Christmas?"

The convict swelled with mysterious confidence. "My beard hair is telling me it's positive. Always trust the hair."

"And I always trust my hooves. They say negative."

"We'll see about that. Three jugs of beetle juice. No! Make that five. Save up on your budget Pony-boy. I have a really good feeling about this."

Foaly stomped. "I think it'll be wise of you if _you_ saved up instead. Five cartons of carrot juice. And not any stolen cartons. I'll catch you if you do. I want ones that you bought with your own money. Not stolen money either."

Mulch exposed his large molars. "Deal." He extended a hairy hand.

Foaly shook the hand with his own equally hairy one. "You're on, Diggums."

And so, the bet begins, with both sides tremendously confident as they continued decorating.

**Author's Note:** Heh, I thought that I just wanted a little fun, so I added that little bet in there. Well anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank my previous chapter's reviewers:

**jana tom**

**Bluesparks**

**Reli Lightwing**

**Ame no Iro**

**Bored2Deth**

**Outlawxx13**

**hollyjayne**

**XXArtemisFowlXX**


	9. Four Walls, Four Sides

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: This was really fun to write. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Summary:** It's time to hang the Christmas lights outside and Juliet messed up the groups just for the fun of it. The four groups each have different conversations.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Eight: Four Walls, Four Sides**

_Perviously:_

_... "Speaking of fun." Butler announced,"Let's return to the manor and see what kind of fun Juliet has planned for us. Climb in."..._

_...Juliet smiled brightly at her friends that were coming towards her. "Come in. Quickly! Today, we're doing some decorating!"..._

_...The elf commented,"Your room is probably the room most needed of decorations."_

"_My room does not need to be altered in any way." Artemis replied stubbornly..._

_...Trouble lied,"Well, you see, we didn't find it until later on. When we heard you two arguing about the missing tape, we started to suspect that maybe Juliet misplaced it into our box. 'Cuz we had a spare. So Root got me to come up and give it to you."..._

_...And so, the bet begins, with both sides tremendously confident as they continued decorating._

**Fowl Manor  
5:39 P.M.**

Everyone was gathered in the living room once again. Juliet took a look around with sparkling eyes. "Oooh...Very nice work, Trouble, Root."

The living room was now fully decorated, along with the rest of the manor. Christmas stockings hung above the fireplace, one for each person currently in the manor. Ivy and holly were all over the place, scattered on the stairs and floors, wounding around the handrails. Mistletoes, paper bells, paper Christmas trees, paper angels, paper reindeer, and other Christmas related things hung from the ceiling. Colorful tinsel wound around everything, hung from everywhere, and circled everything. The decorations were very red and green. However, the female blond decided there was more to be done.

Juliet declared,"Now that the inside is finished, let's work on decorating the outside."

"The outside?" Mulch questioned. "In the cold snow? Again? Out there in the freezing weather?" He fidgeted. Extreme temperatures were never his thing. He always disliked them.

The younger Butler sibling nodded. "Yep. Don't worry, Smelly. We're just hanging Christmas lights. It won't take long. Now, go change. I haven't tended to the guest rooms yet, so your snow outfits should still be where you left them."

The crowd disappeared into separate rooms.

Foaly muttered to the fireplace,"This is the umpteenth time I was left here alone. I really need to find something to do besides sit around. A stinkworm can have more fun than me!"

Once everyone arrived back at the fireplace, Juliet marched out the back door with a very long wire of Christmas lights coiled around her arm.

Juliet announced,"In a few minutes, the sun will start to set so let's hurry before it gets very, very cold."

Mulch shuddered at the thought.

"The manor has four walls." Juliet continued,"And we have four groups. Each group will take one wall. Let's mess the groups up a bit though. Just for fun. Holly with Mulch."

"What's with the groups?" Holly grumbled,"I'm always with a criminal."

Juliet ignored her and announced,"Foaly and Artemis."

Mulch muttered,"The geniuses."

"Genii." Artemis corrected.

Juliet cleared her throat, annoyed that she got interrupted a second time,"Root with Butler."

Mulch gave a slow nod,"The old warriors."

Juliet flailed her arms. "Shh! Let me finish! And Trouble, you're with me."

The dwarf finished off to no one in particular. "Interesting."

Trouble showed a hint of red.

Juliet groaned,"I'm still not done, Mulch. Fo-"

"Go on." Mulch interjected, just to annoy her.

"MULCH!" Juliet screamed. "Shut it, already!" She rushed on. "Foaly, Artemis, you two will decorate the backyard since Foaly can't risk to be seen. Holly and Mulch will take the right wall. Root and Butler, the front wall. And Trouble with me on the left wall. Got it?"

"Got it." Everyone chimed.

"Okay, then. Who's up for a run around the manor and then come back here to meet me?" Juliet smiled brightly while holding out the coil of Christmas lights meaningfully.

Trouble's hand shot up as if he were in a classroom and really, really needed to use the bathroom. Holly rolled her eyes. _He seems a biiit desperate._

Juliet couldn't quite catch his desperateness. In fact, she was delighted that it was him. "Thanks, Trouble!" She unwound the lights and held one end out to Trouble. "Okay, take this end and jog around the manor. Then meet me back here. We have to make sure that the lights make it all the way around."

Trouble took his end of the Christmas lights and took off.

Everyone watched as the coil disappeared in a fashion like the slurping of spaghetti.

The male captain arrived again. You couldn't really tell if he had really run all the way around – he wasn't panting too hard. The wire of Christmas lights wound loosely around the perimeter of the manor.

Trouble informed,"It's enough. We have quite a bit of extra. Amazing that it took only one wire."

Juliet nodded. "Well, of course. Angeline got it custom made to fit around the manor. She made sure to have a tiny bit of extra in case there were any miscalculations of the length. Now, everyone to your assigned wall."

The group scattered.

**Front Wall**

"Why do you think Juliet separated Fowl and Short this time?" Julius questioned for the sake of conversation.

Butler answered, slightly amused that the commander cared about such a thing, "I'm sure she has a good reason.

"Like?"

Butler shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. Maybe it has something to do with jealousy?"

Root snorted."Interesting, but there is no one to be jealous of. Artemis is with a hairy centaur and my LEP captain has a convict with her. Not exactly soulmates."

"I guess we'll see what Juliet is up to sooner or later."

**Backyard**

Foaly picked the Christmas lights off the ground. "So..."

Artemis watched him in curiosity. "'So...' what? Continue, if you please."

"So as in so...do you like her?" Foaly stopped to watch Artemis's expression. To his dismay, the boy was completely calm. _That's no fun._

Artemis asked,"Like who?"

"Stop playing dumb! Holly, of course."

"Yes, I like her. If I didn't like her would she be allowed to stay in this manor? It's common sense, is it not?"

Foaly rolled his eyes. The Mud Boy could be pretty dull sometimes. "I meant as in _like, like."_

"Like, like?" Fowl asked.

The centaur groaned. "This is getting annoying, Mud Boy. Yes, like, like! Do you have a crush on her? Love her? Attracted to her?"

"Why are you interested?" Artemis knew he was making it difficult for the centaur. It serves him right though, for asking such a personal question.

Foaly stumbled for an answer. He finally neighed,"I'm just curious. Tell me. I won't say anything. I won't laugh. I promise on my superior computers, and you know how serious I am about my computers."

"If you're really this desperate, I'll have to say..." Artemis stopped, suddenly realizing that," I can't answer you're question, to tell you the truth. Yes, I have feelings for Captain Short, but I can't quite determine if they mean anything. Therefore, it might give you a completely wrong idea if I were to answer you right at this moment."

Foaly gave a pout. "We all know you like her. Admit it."

"There is nothing to admit." Artemis insisted.

"Yet."

**Left Wall**

Juliet watched in amusement as Trouble darted from side to side to perfect the Christmas lights.

"Trouble? Are you okay?"

The captain nodded, pulling on the Christmas lights to even them out. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Just trying to finish this up."

"Really? 'Cause you seem a bit...hyper?"

Trouble snorted. "No. No, of course not."

"Nervous?"

Pause. Then,"Ah no. 'Course not, why would I be nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about."

Juliet placed her hands on her hips. "You're lying. I can tell you know, I took classes. Tell me what's making you nervous." Honestly, she didn't need to take classes to tell that he was nervous. It was pretty obvious with all his jittering.

Trouble mumbled something completely incomprehensible.

"What was that?" Juliet asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"It's nothing!" Trouble said, desperate to change the subject. It was too early to tell her. Not now. It was completely against the rules! It was absurd to feel this way with a Mud Girl. She can't find out yet. Maybe she can never find out.

Juliet pouted. "It's never nothing if you're acting like that. Tell me. Please?" She eyes flickered as her glittery eyelids fluttered over them.

Trouble felt his breath catch in his throat. He only managed to croak,"No."

"Yes." She wasn't going to give up.

"No, never!" He knew he would have to tell her soon.

"Tell me." She was going to know soon. They both knew it.

"Why are you so desperate to know?" Trouble questioned.

"I want to see if I can help." Juliet smiled encouragingly.

The smile broke through to him. Trouble whispered, almost to himself,"I...like you."

Juliet looked surprised. "Really?"

Trouble nodded silently, somewhat afraid of rejection.

Juliet grinned brilliantly at him. "Well...I like you too."

Trouble nearly fainted from delight and relief. "Positive? You're not lying?"

"Yep. I'm not lying. I would never lie about something as serious as this."

"Cool." The captain gave a goofy grin . "If only Artemis and Holly could take it as easily as us."

Juliet laughed. "You've noticed too?"

"How can you not notice?"

"I know, right? They need to get on with it! It's been centuries."

Trouble formed an idea. "Let's show them how it's done."

Juliet blinked. "Wait, no. Not yet. That's way too soon!"

"It is?"

"Yes, it is." Juliet nodded. "If we tell them now, Root will have a heart attack and who knows who else?"

Trouble thought about it then agreed. "True. Poor Root and his heart."

Suddenly, Juliet took a step and pecked him on the cheek. Trouble stood still, wide eyed. It was so out of the blue. Nonetheless, he was giddy.

Trouble touched his cheek, on the area her lips made contact. "Holy Frond. Any reason why you did that?"

Juliet tilted her head and winked. "Just 'cause we can't show the others how it's done doesn't mean we have to refrain from showing each other."

Trouble grinned deviously. "Well then, I guess it's my turn to show you how it's done." The humanized elf returned the kiss, this time right on the lips.

When they finally broke apart, Juliet asked,"So, when did you start liking me?"

Trouble flushed at the question. "Um...ever since the snowball fight. That kick was fabulous."

"Thanks."

"And when did you start liking me?" Trouble wanted to know.

"Snowball fight. Why else would I target you instead of going after the centaur/dwarf team?"

**Right Wall**

"Hey, Mulch." Holly glanced at the sight of Mulch sitting, relaxed in the snow. "Do you think you can at least get up and help?

"Nah." Mulch said dismissively. "You're almost done anyway. Besides, Foaly didn't make me do much when we were decorating the dining room. And what do you know, it came out just fine."

Captain Short glared at him. "Well, I'm not Foaly. Get up and do something helpful. Take that side and I'll take this side." Holly's finger pointed to the far left of the right wall. Holly and Mulch were currently on the right side.

Mulch noted,"That's far."

"Even more reason for you to get up and hurry. Just shut up and go, convict." Holly growled. She mumbled to herself, "I want my buzz baton."

The dwarf thought of something to change the subject. He got it. "Hey, Holly. You like that Mud Boy, don't you?"

Holly froze. "That was random."

Mulch grinned. _Lovely reaction._ "You do, don't you? I can tell by the way you stopped in your tracks.

Holly turned to hide her face and started fiddling with the Christmas lights. "No, I didn't. I stopped because I thought I saw something."

"Riiight...Someone's in denial." Mulch said, matter-of-factly.

Holly rolled her hazel eyes at the manor's wall. "There's nothing to deny."

"Sure there is."

Holly spun around with clenched fists. You almost expected her to stomp her foot. "No! It's impossible to like a Mud Boy like him!"

"Nope, not really. You already do like him. Trust me, you're just in denial. That's why you're being so defensive."

"Well, I have to be defensive or you'll think that I do like him. Either way, you still think I like him. Which I don't!"

"Only because it's so obvious to everyone." Mulch added, "Except maybe you two."

"Shut your big, burrowing mouth and get to work." Holly said sharply.

Mulch winced. _Darn, it didn't work._ The dwarf hesitantly got up and slowly walked towards the left side.

As Holly worked, she kicked herself mentally each time her mind wandered off to Artemis. We can say that she ended up very, very, very mentally bruised by the time they were done.

**Author's Note: **That was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed reading it, just the same. Anyway, please review! Thank you to my inspirers:

**Bluesparks****  
****Reli Lightwing****  
****Bored2Deth****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****XXArtemisFowlXX****  
****Lucan****  
melissa  
****Ame no Iro****  
alm  
****holiday55****  
****akuma-chan0326****  
annie-morphs **(lol... makes it seem like I'm thanking myself O.o)


	10. Snow, Ice, Fur, and Mud Men

Title: A Christmas Incident

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: A little fluffy scene in this one, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Summary:** What type of man is it when our little group decides to build a snowman?

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter Ten: Snow, Ice, Fur, and Mud Men**

_Previously:_

_...Juliet declared,"Now that the inside is finished, let's work on decorating the outside."..._

_..."The manor has four walls." Juliet continued,"And we have four groups. Each group will take one wall. Let's mess the groups up a bit though. Just for fun. Holly with Mulch."..._

_..."If you're really this desperate, I'll have to say..." Artemis stopped, suddenly realizing that," I can't answer you're question, to tell you the truth. Yes, I have feelings for Captain Short, but I can't quite determine if they mean anything. Therefore, it might give you a completely wrong idea if I were to answer you right at this moment."..._

_...The smile broke through to him. Trouble whispered, almost to himself,"I...like you."..._

_...As Holly worked, she kicked herself mentally each time her mind wandered off to Artemis. We can say that she ended up very, very, very mentally bruised by the time they were done._

"Alright! We're done!" Juliet announced once the group had regathered. "But before we head inside, let's make snowmen."

"Snowmen?" Root questioned.

"Yep. Men made out of snow." The blonde grinned.

Foaly muttered,"Mud Men are very strange. Creating Ice Men?"

Juliet insisted,"It's fun once you try it! Okay, we can use Angeline's and Artemis Senior's scarves. And I think we have a bunch of buttons somewhere around the manor. Angeline said she used to collect them. I'll go find them. In the meantime, you guys gather twigs and make the three sections of the snowman."

Trouble thought of something. "How about we make one gigantic snowman? Won't it take less time than making a bunch of snowman all around?"

Juliet was delighted by the idea. "Ooh! Awesome plan!"

Trouble beamed.

Holly, being female and accustomed to things like these, sensed a strange air between them. There was something familiar about it, like she experienced it before herself with someone else. But she couldn't pin-point what it was exactly.

The captain glanced around to see if anyone else noticed the strange feeling. No such luck. She flicked her gaze back to Trouble and Juliet. They were still smiling at each other. _Something was definitely up._

Juliet said,"Okie dokie then, start making the gigantic snowman! It would be great if we could build it out in the front, but then Foaly won't be able to participate. So we'll have to settle with the other three walls. Pick whichever." The blonde disappeared inside to find the scarfs and buttons.

Trouble got creative. It seems that Juliet likes fun, creative guys. "Okay, let's find the window where the living room is. That way, it'll be like a snowman is looking in on us when we're at the fireplace."

Holly commented,"Interesting. I think it was mine and Mulch's wall that we could see the living room from."

Captain Kelp nodded. "Good. Let's head over there. Umm...let's see...Butler, do you mind working on the bottom ball of the snowman by yourself until Juliet comes back?"

Butler grunted, "I can live with that."

"Nice. Foaly, Mulch you guys form the middle ball of the snowman. Holly and Artemis will take the head snowball. And Root and I will find the branches."

"Understood." Everyone nodded.

"Remember to make everything very big!"

The group scattered to do their jobs.

Trouble and Root headed for the trees which they had hid behind yesterday while the rest of them followed Holly and Mulch to the right wall. They started working on packing large snowballs.

Holly rolled a snowball that had an eight-inch diameter. "Artemis, are you going to help this time or not?"

The genius remarked from the side,"Be sure to pack the snow tightly. It would be dreadful if the head were to fall apart as soon as it settles on its middle."

Holly growled as she paused to pat the snow firmly. "I know that, Fowl." She hustled the ball over to the boy. "Your turn. I did more than half of it. Roll is until it's at least 13 inches in diameter."

Artemis scowled at the thought of physical labor, then began rolling the ball awkwardly.

After several moment of watching Artemis's feet slip several times, Holly glanced at everyone else.

Juliet had returned with a very large pile of snow clothing. On top of the pile was a lidless jar filled with buttons and a carrot poked out of it. Root and Trouble stood by a messily dumped pile of branches. Foaly and Mulch were working on rolling a medium sized snowball. Butler was already done. His snowball must have been at least 25 inches in diameter.

Mulch and Foaly finished not soon after. Holly sighed in annoyance at Artemis's slow progress. The ball had only grown two inches. Holly shouldered Artemis aside.

Artemis laid in an indignified heap as Holly finished packing the ball. He sat up and glared. "That was rather rude."

Holly retorted,"Learn to hurry things up a little bit! You take forever to do every single thing. It's pitiful! We would have been up until midnight at your pace."

"Physical activity is not my criteria." Artemis replied coldly. "If you need help with things concerning intelligence, I'd be glad to help. If it's anything like today, _never_ as for my assitance."

Holly's eyes blazed. "Well, maybe you should help yourself by using the gym."

"There is no need for that. Butler can handle physical jobs for me."

"You make him sound like something to be used!" Holly shouted,"Why can't you realize that he won't be with you forever? Espeically not if you keep forcing him to do stuff for you! You need to learn, Fowl, to not use people for your own needs. There will be a time when all you have is yourself. What will you do then?"

Artemis recoiled and fell silent.

Juliet jumped in. "Hey, hey! This is suppose to be fun. Not something to turn into an argument!"

Holly ignored her. "We're done." She pointed at the ball of snow she just recently finished then, as if to blame it for the argument, she said heatedly,"Let's get this thing finished."

Everyone observing frowned at her blazing attitude. Artemis always seemed to do that to Holly – make her angrier than she ever gets at her other friends. She gets emotional when it comes to Artemis.

Butler noticed that same with Artemis. Sometimes the boy would be warm, but other times he would be colder than ever before. All this change always happened when Holly was around.

They have that unique affect with each other. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad. Maybe it means that they're just more open with each other. Butler personally thought it was healthy for a boy like Artemis.

Holly wheeled the ball of snow, trying to ignore the eyes of her friends. She could feel them digging a hole in her back.

With everyone gathered close to the living room window, Buter rolled his snowball a foot in front of the window. Foaly placed his own medium-sized ball on top steadily.

Now it was Holly's turn. She hoisted her ball of snow to follow Foaly's. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't reach. Holly complained. "It's too tall!"

Juliet shook her head. "You just need some help."

Trouble pitched in with Juliet. "Hey, Artemis! Come. Holly needs your help."

Artemis halted. All eyes watched him expectantly. A dreadful feeling washed over Holly. She couldn't believe she would need his help so soon after she had yelled at him! Plus, it was obvious that no one else would be lending her a helping hand.

Artemis sighed, defeated by the fact that he had no choice. Taking the snowball from Holly's hands, he heaved it up. Surprisingly, he couldn't reach either. Realizing what was next, he groaned inwardly. _Just my luck._

The boy genius turned to Holly. "Come here."

She eyed him strangely while she walked forward.

"Take the ball," instructed Artemis.

Questioning silently to herself, Holly accepted the snowball from Artemis's hands.

The boy took a shakey breath before he stopped breathing altogether. He placed two hands on Holly's waist, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting...waiting...waiting for the punch or slap to come.

It didn't come. The only response was just a sharp intake of air from the elfin girl.

Artemis released a sigh of relief, opened his eyes, and untensed.

Holly felt her feet float off the ground as Artemis lifted her up.

Everyone watching didn't dare to say a word. There was a possibilty that he might drop her if they did say anything. Those two were in their own little world right now.

Holly rested the snowball on top of the medium sized ball. She positioned it perfectly on top so that it wouldn't roll off. For some odd reason, she was taking her time.

As soon as she was done, Artemis replaced her back on the ground and removed his hands. Holly instantly missed the warmth they had brought and she discovered the reason why she had taken her time up there. She wiped her mind quickly. But then she found herself missing the close presence that had been behind her.

Artemis had backed a few feet away, suddenly finding a strong, new interest in his snowshoes. He wasn't meeting anyone's eyes.

Juliet started snickering, then she used an on-stage whisper. "Cuuute!" She started laughing out loud.

Holly immediately massacared her with a deadly look.

"Well, that was nice." Foaly risked.

Holly growled. "Shut up! This doesn't go _anywhere_, you got it? Or I'll hunt you down, one by one."

"No need for threats, my captain. Your _cute,_ little secret is safe with us." Juliet put on a comically too straight face. "Now, time for the finishing touches." She lifted the carrot out of the jar and reached in. She counted ten buttons then replaced the carrot.

"The eyes..." Juliet said as she placed two buttons on the snowman's head.

"Mouth..." She placed five buttons in an arch below the eyes.

"And the cute, little buttons for our cute, tall snowman." The blonde stuck three buttons going downwards on the middle snowball.

She turned to Butler and Trouble,"Do the honors." Juliet handed Butler a scarf and gave Trouble a carrot.

Trouble sent her a funny look. "What's the carrot for? An early Christmas present?"

Juliet giggled. "No, Trubs! It's the nose. Just stick it right there." She pointed to the center of the smallest snowball.

In the background, Foaly whispered to Mulch,"Did Juliet just call Trouble 'Trubs'?"

Mulch blinked. "I think so? And he didn't mind. Holy Frond. What's going on?"

Foaly shrugged.

Once Trouble was done, Butler stepped up and wrapped the plaid, blue and green patterned scarf around the snowman's non-existing neck.

Juliet cheered. "Very nicely done! But...what else is missing?" She gazed quizzically at the snowman before bursting out shouting,"Oh! The arms! How could I forget? Commander, can you bring me two twigs? Make sure they look like arms."

Root gave a grunt and did what she asked. He arrived with two thin branches that were shaped like Y's. The commander held them out for her.

Juliet shook her head. "No, no. _You_ put them on. You didn't get to do anything yet."

Commander Root blinked. "Me? That's ridiculous! It's just branches."

Juliet pouted. "They're arms! Just put them on the sides."

Root mumbled something, then stuck the two twigs in. The outside ends went downwards.

"Noo!" Juliet cried in horror. "Not like that! It's so boring! Do it like..." She turned the ends up towards the sky. "This!"

She grinned at her piece of art. "Much better. Now it's more 'yay!!' instead of 'ugh'."

Mulch commented,"Looks a bit bald."

"Says the furball." Juliet placed her hands on her hips and rounded up on the dwarf. "What can we do? Stick some hairs all over it? It'll be a fur man instead of a snowman."

Mulch groaned. "Not exactly what I meant. I was talking about the head. It's bald. Maybe a hat will do?"

"Oh." Juliet said. "So that's what it's missing." She flipped through the bundle of clothes where she got the snowman's scarf from. She emerged with a snow hat that matched the snowman's scarf.

The blond plopped it on the snowman's head and brushed her hands together. "There. It's done."

"Can we go inside now?" Mulch eyed the setting sun catiously.

"Hmm...wait." Juliet wondered,"How 'bout a picture? Now...where's my camera? Foaly, Mulch can you come inside and help me find it?"

"Do you have any clue where it is?" Foaly asked.

"Nope." Juliet answered. "That's why I need help. It can be anywhere."

The three of them turn tailed and headed for the back door. Foaly targetted the living room. Mulch went to the dining room and kitchen after evading Juliet's protests. The Mud Maid climbed the stairs to the second floor and searched for her camera.

**Author's Note: **And there's another chapter! Please review and get yourself on my insiperers list:

**Bored2Deth****  
****hollyjayne****  
melissa  
****holiday55****  
****Reli Lightwing****  
TheQueenOfMischief  
****Ame no Iro****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****XXArtemisFowlXX****  
****delilah  
bluesparks (have fun on your trip! :D)  
alm  
****AirDragon717****  
****layla**


	11. Quiet? Yes, No, Maybe So

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Heh, I'm a sucker for making these things so cheesy. The couple of chapters after this one might not be as fluffy as the previous ones, but I really hope you'll be able to live with it until it gets better.

**Chapter Summary:** Foaly, Mulch, and Juliet share a little game of Charades. After that, Holly and Artemis have some alone time in the library...

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 11: Quiet? Yes, No, Maybe So**

_Previously:_

_..."Alright! We're done!" Juliet announced once the group had regathered. "But before we head inside, let's make snowmen."..._

_...Holly, being female and accustomed to things like these, sensed a strange air between them. There was something familiar about it, like she experienced it before herself with someone else. But she couldn't pin-point what it was exactly..._

_...They have that unique affect with each other. Maybe it's good, maybe it's bad. Maybe it means that they're just more open with each other. Butler personally thought it was healthy for a boy like Artemis..._

_...The boy took a shakey breath before he stopped breathing altogether. He placed two hands on Holly's waist, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting...waiting...waiting for the punch or slap to come..._

_...The Mud Maid climbed the stairs to the second floor and searched for her camera._

**Right Wall**

Trouble tapped his foot impatiently. "How long does it take to find a camera?"

"Longer than expected," Holly guessed. "Especially in this huge manor."

Root grunted, "Who needs all this space anyway?"

Juliet returned before anything else could be said. She waved a camera wildly in her hand. "Found it! I forgot that I left it in my room. Funny how it's the last place I would think of looking."

Holly gave her a strange look. "The place you find something is always the last place you would look. Who looks for something that's already found?"

Juliet ignored Holly's logical thinking. "Anyway..."

She walked up to the living room window and wiped the mist off then peered inside. The blond tapped the glass when she spotted Foaly trotting past to look under the chairs.

Foaly stopped in his tracks and glanced questioningly out the window at her.

Juliet started hand signaling. She held a fist at the side of her face. Her pinky stuck out towards her lips and her thumb pointed towards her ear.

**Living Room**

Foaly blinked at Juliet's hand motion. He had seen that signal many times before. Now... the question was where had he seen it?

_Oh!_ Right. Mud Men used that signal. It was meant to represent a phone.

As soon as the centaur figured that out, he saw Juliet pinch her nose. Then to add to the effect, she scrunched up her face and waved a hand in front of it.

_Stinky?_

Foaly wondered how those two words fit together.

'Phone' and 'Stinky'.

_Phone stinky? Stinky phone?_

_Phone...phone...call?_

_OH!_

It was obvious what the message was now. Call Mulch.

**Right Wall**

Everyone watched in bewilderment as Juliet and Foaly finished their little game.

Juliet grinned brilliantly and nodded as Foaly mouthed a silent 'Oh'.

A muffled shout came from inside the manor. "MULCH! Juliet's calling you!."

The grin disappeared from Juliet's face. "Well, I could have done that." She rolled her eyes.

Mulch came running from the kitchen. He mouthed 'huh?' and Juliet swore he had crumbs on his beard...or were those specks of something else...? She didn't want to know.

Juliet jerked her thumb behind her.

Mulch squinted his eyes, not quite good in the game of Charades.

The blond gave him a hint by holding the camera up.

Then the dwarf understood. He sent Juliet a thumbs up sign before following his centaur companion back into the snow.

**Right Wall**

The younger Butler sibling squeaked in delight as the dwarf and centaur met up with them. "Picture time! Okay...let's find everyone some good pos-"

Everyone rushed into their favorable positions. It would be safer this way. This particular blond could have some strange ideas afterall. They could be forced to be positioned in the cheerleaders' upright triangle for all they knew.

Juliet shrugged. "Or you can find one yourselves." She built a mound of snow a few feet away from the snowman and settled the camera on top of it.

Looking through the camera, the Butler frowned. "Squish together!" She waved her hands towards the center and kept waving it until her friends were impossibly sandwiched. Mulch was hardly visible and Foaly had the most misfortune with his hind body.

Juliet pouted. "No good. There's too much people. Hmm..." She held a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Mulch, Foaly get back inside. Peek out from behind the window. That way, we'll have more space out here."

"Make up your mind, woman. Do you want us in or out?" Mulch grumbled as he and Foaly trudged back into the manor.

Foaly and Mulch reappeared in the window a few moments later, level with the snowman's head that stood between them.

Juliet held up a 'V' sign for her victory. "Okay! Smile!" She started the timer then sprinted to her friends and struck a pose.

_FLASH!_

At that moment, a memory was enclosed into a photo and a plotting centaur was pleased.

Mulch and Foaly came outside to see what Juliet had to say in the end.

The blond decided,"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Great work, everyone! We got lots done today."

They headed inside just as the last strip of beautiful sunset disappeared into the lovely white ground.

Everyone changed out of their damp winter clothing. Instinctively, they all gather at the fireplace.

"So, Juliet," Trouble inquired. "Anything planned for us now?"

"Ahh...nope." Juliet admitted. "I don't have anything else for today. I guess you guys can do whatever you want, but keep Mulch _away_ from the fridge."

Root sent Mulch a warning look. "We'll try."

The occupants of the room wandered out to different sections of the manor.

**Angeline's Library**

Holly's curiosity had got the better of her when she had walked down the hall to find a large, grand door. It was generously engraved with wonderful decorations, more so than the other doors of the guest rooms and the other rooms of the Fowl Manor. She went through the door to find the manor's library. After having to flick on the lights, Holly wandered down the many shelves of books.

"This place is huge." She whispered into the vastness.

The female ran a finger along the spines of the books. Adventure, romance, horror, mystery, science, history, old, new, cook books, guidance...there was everything in here!

She was just about to pluck one from the shelves for a flip-through, but the sound of the library door opening and closing was heard.

"Who's there?" Holly demanded, forgetting for a moment that she was off duty.

"Holly?" A familiar voice echoed inside stretching walls of the library.

"Artemis?" Holly chanced. "What are you doing up? It's late."

Artemis wandered down the rows of shelves. "I could say the same for you." He found where Holly was and took the journey towards her.

The captain explained to the approaching figure, "Sometimes I read to fall asleep. Is there a chair around here?" Holly took a book from its place and looked expectantly at Artemis.

"Right this way." The boy led her to a corner. This one corner was elegant enough to suit the enormous library. A set of five cushioned chairs surrounded the lovely carpet. A expensive wooden table was positioned on this carpet, with reading lamps sitting on top of the table. Stacks of books laid near a lamp, and one book was opened in front of a chair.

Holly scanned the spines of the stack of books. "Advice books? Of psychology?" She glanced at the genius in slight surprise and amusement. "_You_ read these?"

Artemis defended himself. "Occasionally, I do. However, I only examine them for errors."

Holly yawned. She was getting tired. Too tired to tease him. "I'll take your word for it."

To his surprise, Artemis found himself observing as Holly settled into a chair. The moisture from the yawn had made her eyes glisten in the light even more. The yawn itself was adorable.

He took a sharp breath at his thoughts then started choking.

Holly's eyes flew off her page, filled with concern. "Artemis? Are you okay?"

Artemis nodded and waved a dismissing arm. When he had completely stopped choking he said,"My apologies, captain. That must have startled you. Please proceed with your book." What could he have said? That he was choking on air? Someone like him would never admit something like that. Especially not to a person whom he had great respect for.

The female elf casted Artemis one last look before returning to her story.

Artemis took the seat nearest to her. He pondered silently as Holly read.

After a moment, she spoke. "You haven't answered yet. Why are you up?"

"I simply couldn't fall asleep. I visit the library every so often to think or to clear my mind. I find quiet atmospheres relaxing and soothing." The boy answered almost dreamily. _I suppose it's one thing I have in common with the captain – resorting to silent places to fall asleep._

"So which one is it tonight? To think or to clear your mind?" Holly questioned.

Artemis thought for a moment before answering, "To clear my mind."

"Of what?"

"Nothing in particular really. Merely conflicting emotions." This conversation was getting dangerously close to the topic he didn't know the answer to. The same thing Foaly had mentioned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Holly asked gently.

The boy stared intently at the glow of the lamp in front of him. It was his perfect chance to clear things up. But... "There is no need to bother you with such an absurd thing."

Holly gazed at him. _Is his face getting red...? _Never mind, she was just getting way too sleepy."Well, okay. You know you can talk to me about things, right? I'll listen."

The captain swore Artemis's cheeks grew even more red as he nodded. "Yes, I know."

Artemis was silently thankful that she hadn't pressed him to discuss the topic. That could be one thing that he liked about her – she knew when to give some space... _Liked?!_

Captain Short gave another yawn. "Sorry. I'm getting really tired. Today was a busy day. Do you mind if I fall asleep on you?"

Artemis was certain he misunderstood. "Pardon?"

Holly stopped, not quite certain of what she had just said. She replayed it in her head. '_Sorry. I'm getting really tired. Today was a busy day. Do you mind if I fall asleep on you?' OOPS! That was it. Fall asleep on him? No wonder the boy was flushing! _She corrected herself as quickly as possible. "What I meant was do you mind if I fall asleep in here?"

"Feel free to do so." Artemis felt a feeling fade inside of him. Hold on. This can't mean that there had been some hope that she would fall asleep on his shoulder again! No, it can't be. Completely mistaken...

After getting over the recent blunder, Holly and Artemis finally loosened up.

Not soon after, the two were taken in by sweet dreams.

**Author's Note: **I swear I have to squish things together a bit. The chapters are getting way too numerous. I mean ten chapters and only two days (not counting the first chapter since it's already one day)! AND there will be four more days for their Christmas week. Do the math and that might be... counts fingers... 30 chapters in total. My gosh! O.O Anyway on a lighter note, I'd like to thank my lovable reviewers:

**alm  
hollyjayne  
****xDrEaMeRx4xEVA****  
****frogsdung****  
****Love4Crosscountry****  
****Reli Lightwing****  
****Bored2Deth****  
hayli  
****ObsessedSGAgirl**(previously known as _xxartemisfowlxx_)**  
The Queen Of Mischief****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****haha whats so funny****  
Bluesparks **(come back soon! I'm so grateful that you're actually taking the time to review even while your on your trip!)**  
Tabuuownsall13****  
holiday55**


	12. Artemis and the Glitter Bottle

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer. Also, I don't own the company that makes Ziploc bags or Sharpies. O.O

**Notes**: KYAA! Thanks to everyone for reviewing my chapters! I can't believe I've reached 100+ reviews O.O Anyway, this chapter is longer than the previous ones lol. Like I mentioned on the last author's note, I have to squish things together so I hope the chapters won't get boringly long D:

**Chapter Summary: **While Holly is testing the new morphing tablet, Juliet has planned even more decorating for today. Artemis has fun with some new experiences...

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 12: Artemis and the Glitter Bottle**

_Previously:_

_...Juliet returned before anything else could be said. She waved a camera wildly in her hand. "Found it! I forgot that I left it in my room. Funny how it's the last place I would think of looking."..._

_..._FLASH!

_At that moment, a memory was enclosed into a photo and a plotting centaur was pleased..._

_...Holly's curiosity had got the better of her when she had walked down the hall to find a large, grand door. It was generously engraved with wonderful decorations, more so than the other doors of the guest rooms and the other rooms of the Fowl Manor. She went through the door to find the manor's library. After having to flick on the lights, Holly wandered down the many shelves of books..._

_...To his surprise, Artemis found himself observing as Holly settled into a chair. The moisture from the yawn had made her eyes glisten in the light even more. The yawn itself was adorable..._

_...Holly gazed at him. _Is his face getting red...?_ Never mind, she was just getting way too sleepy. "Well, okay. You know you can talk to me about things, right? I'll listen."..._

_...Not soon after, the two were taken in by sweet dreams._

**Day 3  
Holly's Apartment**

Holly laid sideways on her couch with her feet and head propped up on opposite armrests. She stared up at the ceiling with an empty expression.

There was nothing to do. Once returned to a genuine elf, Root had called Trouble, Holly, and three other officers off duty. They were free to go home and relax for the day because he claimed everything was calm and easy to handle. However, Holly had a slight problem. She had absolutely nothing to do. She couldn't stand the boredom. The silence was deafening.

After a quick lunch, Holly got dressed and darted out the door with a scowl. She was fed up with all this boredom.

Captain Holly Short headed for the Police Plaza. After getting past the usual crowd in front of the station doors, she immediately made way for the Operations Booth. She needed some company.

"Oh hey, Holly." Foaly turned around in his centaur-suited swivel chair. "I thought Root took you off duty."

"He did." Holly muttered, "But there was nothing to do at home." She walked up to the Pony-boy and peeked over his shoulder.

A freshly-made morphing tablet sat on his desk. Overflowing the desk's surface were papers covered with calculations. Written next to the calculations – which Holy couldn't make sense of at all – were dozens of circles, check marks, slashes, and marks.

Holly was curious. "What are you up to, donkey?"

Foaly ignored the nickname. "Remember what I was telling you, Mulch, and Julius? I'm working on fixing up the tablets. And I think I just might have got it. The transformation is slower, but there shouldn't be any exhaustion that follows."

"Have you tested it yet?"

"Well, that's what I need you for. I just finished and you happened to arrive at the perfect time. Do you mind testing it for me? I've only made changes to two pills. The spare will be for me to copy if the tablet turns out okay."

"_If_ the tablet turns out okay?" Holly frowned. "What will happen to me if something goes wrong?"

Foaly thought for a while. He looked down and reviewed his calculations. "Let's see...I didn't use anything that can kill you on the tablet... so it should be fine. The worst that might happen might be nausea or a slight aching in the bones I suppose. But that shouldn't be anything for a tough girl like you, right? So, are you up for it?" Foaly held the tablet between his forefinger and thumb with a big, toothy grin. He looked as cheeky as someone out of a commercial.

Holly took the tablet and examined it. It looked harmless enough. "Okay, I guess? But like always, if something happens to me, I'll come after you once I get better."

The inventor whinnied, "Have some confidence in my work. I'm a genius."

Trouble came through the doors just then. "Oh, Holly. You're here already?"

"Couldn't find anything to do at my place so I came here."

"Ah." Trouble gave a nod. "Anyway, Root went to pick up Diggums. They should be here any minute now. It's almost time to go."

Minutes later, they heard voices from the hallway. "Convict! Stay away from my officers! They have enough on their hands without you pickpocketing them."

Mulch and Root came through the pneumatic double doors.

The dwarf scoffed. "I'm just hinting that maybe you should keep your officers more on alert."

"Are you challenging me?" Root's face glowed red.

Foaly galloped between them. "Stop it! You're scaring my babies. They'll be over driven by all your yelling." He hugged the nearest computer protectively.

Holly viewed the little drama scene being laid out in front of her. "Uh...shouldn't we get going?"

The centaur cleared his throat and trotted over to his equipment track. He picked up two tablets and handed them to Root and Trouble. They threw them into their mouths as Holly popped her own through her lips.

Trouble and Root fell to their knees instantaneously. When they regained their strength to stand back up, Holly was still transforming.

Holly groaned as she felt herself grow a few inches a minute. "Dear Frond. Foaly, this is way too slow!"

The inventor pouted as they walked down the hall. "Give it time. It'll be done by the time we get out of the shuttle so it shouldn't matter."

The transforming elf watched as her hands slowly grew in size while she boarded the shuttle. "In my opinion, I really think I'll stick with the original. It's a little creepy watching myself transform. Somehow, it reminds me of going through an unusually fast growth spurt. Disturbing."

Foaly clomped into the shuttle. "I did my best. Be glad it's going so well."

If Holly knew what was going to happen in the future, she would have been greatly appreciative that this was all she had to deal with for now.

**Fowl Manor**

Juliet greeted their visitors as they got out of the limo. "Hello, everyone! Come inside. I have a surprise for you. Arty and Butler saw it already so it's time to show you guys."

"What is it?" Trouble asked eagerly.

"Come and see." She ushered them all inside the living room.

As they entered, it became very obvious what the surprise was.

"A tree?" Mulch said.

"Not just any old tree." Juliet explained. "It's a Christmas tree."

The aforementioned item stood tall in a corner. It stretched up and its tip almost touched the ceiling. A cardboard box filled with ornaments and decorations was positioned next to it.

Mulch grumbled. "This just means we have more to decorate, doesn't it?"

Juliet pouted adorably. "It'll be fun."

The dwarf eyed her then quickly glanced somewhere else, careful not to fall for the puppy-dog eyes. "You say everything is fun."

"Because it is!" Juliet nodded. "You'll understand once you start decorating. Oh, and I brought some craft items from the store so that we can make our own ornaments too. It's not much though. We only have enough for each person to make one homemade ornament of their own."

Holly gave a slow, approving nod. "Sounds like fun. Do we start now?"

"Yup!" Juliet sprinted over to the box and brought out a large Ziploc bag. It was stretched to its limit with colored strings, Christmas shapes, a glitter bottle, a glue gun, glue sticks, and many more craft things.

Everyone followed Juliet to the dining room.

The table was cleared and newspaper cover its entire surface. Juliet had prepared it early this morning.

As Juliet emptied out the bag and sorted its contents by category, everyone else took their seats.

Of course, everyone forced Holly and Artemis to sit next to each other by occupying all the seats except a certain pair. Despite their friends' efforts, Holly and Artemis distanced each other. And...well, Trouble made sure to have an empty seat next to him.

When Juliet was done, she stood behind this seat and announced,"Well, let's get started then! Get creative dude and dudettes!" With that, she took her seat next to Captain Kelp.

As everyone grabbed their preferred Christmas shapes, Artemis and Butler sat still.

Holly noticed. She edged her chair closer to Artemis and poked her face in front of him, making it hard to ignore her. "Oh, come on! Butler, Fowl! Get in on the fun! Aren't these shapes lovely?" She held her angel up with a smile. Strangely, she was feeling cheerful. A side effect from the morphing tablet maybe?

Artemis muttered dryly, "Lovely, but not appropriate for me."

Holly drew details on the paper angel with an Ultra-fine Sharpie pen. "Give up your cold composure just for this week." She drew a tiny smiley face on her project. "You're missing out on some fun."

The boy sat up with dignity. "Creating ornaments is not my definition of fun."

"What is your definition of fun?" Holly rubbed a glue stick on the angel's wings and delicately on its halo. "Just because you're a genius doesn't mean your not human. Remember when you let yourself go during the snowball fight? It was fun wasn't it?" She shook glitter and watched the specks stick to the glue covered parts. She said, quiet enough that Artemis thought for a moment that he wasn't suppose to hear it. "I know I had fun."

Artemis gazed at the tinsel hanging on the dining room walls. The thing was, was the he was looking but not actually _looking_. His mind was off somewhere else, recalling his snowball fight. Not only that. Creating the snowman was enjoyable too – even if it had taken some work, he had felt a pleasant feeling after seeing the final product. Proud? Happy? It was a new feeling. Something –

"See! See!" Holly bounced almost childishly in her chair with her finger jutted out towards Artemis. Either she was really letting herself go or the optimism from the tablet had gotten to her. "I saw that face! You were thinking about the snowball fight, weren't you? I saw a little smile growing on your lips."

Artemis threw a questioning look at Holly's grin. He hadn't noticed that he was beginning to smile. Was this really happening to him? "You're mistaken, Captain."

"Oh, whatever." Holly was in a strangely good mood and he wasn't doing to take it down. "Here." She grabbed a red paper bell and set it in front of him.

The mastermind backed away as it the bell had an invisible force field.

Holly grabbed Artemis's hand without thinking.

Under the table, Juliet squeezed Trouble's hand and grinned at him.

Artemis blinked as Holly placed the glitter bottle and glue stick into his hands.

"Do it." Holly smiled.

Artemis gave up. Holly wasn't going to give in. Even with his constant protests, her grin hadn't dropped a single molar. The boy hesitated then rubbed glue onto his bell.

Butler had been waiting for his Master to start. Seeing that Artemis was joining the activity, the manservant decided to grab an ornament of his own.

Juliet nearly squealed at the scene, but she held it in for Artemis's sake. She leaned over and whispered excitedly into Trouble's ear. "Arty's holding a glitter bottle!"

"You must be so proud!" Trouble whispered back with a grin. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when little Arty would do something like this."

Root, who was sitting next to Trouble, found this conversation similar to the type of thing parents would say.

Throughout this whole scene, everyone had continued decorating. However, they discreetly threw glances at Holly's and Artemis's actions.

As Artemis continued sprinkling glitter onto his red bell, Holly used a golden gel pen to draw squiggly lines on the bottom on the angel's dress and long sleeves.

The boy genius had gotten a bit carried away with his glitter bottle. A huge pile of glitter covered the bell, the majority of the specks didn't even stick. He set the glitter bottle and stopped, fighting the strange urge to dump more on.

Holly took a look at his work and started giggling. To Artemis's embarrassment, she found it funny enough to rise to laughing snorts. "Artemis, you haven't used a glitter bottle before, have you? I know it's fun, but don't get carried away. Here, I'll take care of this mess for you."

Artemis battled against the flush entering his cheeks, but failed miserably. He refused to meet anyone's eyes as Holly cleaned up the mass of glitter and contained it back into its bottle.

Holly touched his shoulder to bring Artemis's eyes back. "We're not done yet. What string color do you want?"

Artemis stared at his glittery red bell. "Any color will do."

"Blue?" Holly suggested.

The genius didn't thinking red and blue matched. "Green, perhaps?" He blurted it out before he could stop himself from sounding like he cared.

Holly nodded, not noticing Artemis's internal struggle. "Okay." She grabbed a green string for Artemis, a golden string for herself, and a hole puncher for both of them to share.

The captain leaned over and punched a hole at the top of Artemis's paper bell. As she did so, Artemis couldn't help but catch a whiff of Holly's shampoo. Artemis abruptly stopped his flustering thoughts and hammering heart once Holly retreated to press a hole in her own angel.

She looked up at Artemis. "Do you think you can handle tying the string yourself?"

Artemis nodded silently. He fiddled with the string then poked one end through the bell's hole. Next, he tied it and made a knot.

He glanced over to Holly. Her string was tied into a bow, like how you would tie a shoelace.

Holly grabbed a black gel pen and handed it to Artemis. "Put any final touches."

Artemis used the gel pen and skillfully added swirls and patterns along the bottom of the bell.

Holly admired his work. "Ooh...you're good!"

The boy allowed a small smile to slip through. Holly stared at it. This smile wasn't his usual vampire smile.

Artemis caught Holly's eyes on him. "Yes?"

"Nothing." Holly grinned. "I was just thinking that maybe you should smile like that more often."

Artemis saw a twinkle in Holly's eyes as she grinned. He realized that he liked her smile. Wait – like? This can't be what Foaly's talking about.

Juliet clapped her hands together to draw attention to herself. "Okay! Everyone finish up your ornaments. Then we'll do a little gallery walk. After that, we'll hang these up on the tree."

After five minutes, Juliet instructed everyone to get out of their chairs, push them in, and walk around to examine each other's projects.

There was Juliet's Christmas tree. She had used hole punchers on construction paper to create ornaments. Then she had sprinkled glitter onto her tree. She even added a tiny star on the peak of her Christmas tree.

Trouble had used a single red hole-punched circle on his reindeer's nose. He used a Sharpie to draw the eyes of the reindeer and he sprinkled glitter onto the nose and antlers of the ornament.

Root had glued cotton fluffs on the cuffs and face of his paper Santa Claus. He used a red marker to color in Santa's clothes and boots. He used googly plastic eyes for the ornaments eyes.

Mulch had sprinkled glitter all over his snowflake and Butler had did the same for this five-pointed star.

Juliet grinned. "Wonderful work, everyone! Now, let's get these onto the tree."

Everyone grabbed their ornaments and headed for the tree in the living room.

"Let's hang the Christmas lights first." Juliet brought out a regular-length string of lights. "Who's going to help me?"

Holly saw Juliet's eyes glued on Trouble even before he bounced forward to assist her.

Together, Juliet and Trouble hung the Christmas lights. Holly noticed that they constantly 'accidentally' bumped hands. Only when it happened much more frequently did the others notice too.

Root barked, "Captain Kelp! What are you doing?"

Trouble twirled around. "Hm? Nothing. Just helping?"

Foaly wasn't convinced. "Really? You two seem very...touchy."

Trouble's eyes darted towards Juliet. They jumped together even more and he whispered into her ear,"Do you think it's time?"

Juliet shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know. Even if we do tell them, _how_ do we do it?"

Root's face bubbled red. "What are you two whispering a-"

Trouble and Juliet connected, kissing right in front of everyone's eyes.

"A-a-ah-" Root was at a sudden loss of words.

Holly stared up at the ceiling. "Well, they sure are bold. I give them props for that."

"So it's LEP captain and Mud Maid that hooks up." Mulch noted.

Foaly snorted. "You label everyone, Diggums."

"Juliet?" Butler questioned. "How long have you two been together?"

He waited for Trouble's and Juliet's lips to part for air.

When they finally did, the younger Butler sibling shrugged. "Not long. Just since yesterday when he was helping me hang the Christmas lights on the left wall."

Artemis rose an eyebrow. "And you two have already resorted to public displays of affection?"

Trouble grinned sheepishly. "We couldn't resist. By the way, this pretty much gives you and Holly permission to get together too."

The commander fell into a fit of spluttering coughs.

Holly's and Artemis's eyes met for just a second but it was enough to send them both blushing.

Holly mumbled, "Since when did we need your permission?" at the same time Artemis muttered, "Don't think such foolish things."

Realizing their similar reactions, they both glowed crimson.

"Umm..." Holly stepped up with her glittery angel ornament. She hung it onto the tree silently then ventured to the box for more ornaments.

Obviously, she wanted to get to work and divert everyone's attention from the latest event.

Mulch waddled over to the Christmas tree and attempted to hang his snowflake near the base of the tree.

The loop rested on the needle for a while, but then the needle slowly bent and lowered until the ornament slid off. The dwarf caught the snowflake and tried to hang it again. Needless to say, the ornament slid off a second time. Mulch exhaled in annoyance.

By the time everyone had hung at least four ornaments, the dwarf was still fiddling with his snowflake.

Artemis, who had been observing the convict's actions, suggested, "Perhaps handing it on a higher, more sturdy part of the tree will prove sufficient?"

Mulch took the advice. He tip-toed and stretched his arm as high as he could go then hooked the ornament onto the tree. This time it stayed.

Mulch huffed,"About time." As he walked past Artemis on his way to grab another ornament from the box, Artemis received a little pat on the shin of his pants. "Thanks, Mud Boy."

The Mud Boy rose an eyebrow at the gesture and wondered why Diggums couldn't figure out a solution for himself.

He shook it off and continued with hanging ornaments, decorations, and tinsel.

**Author's Note: **LOL! Okay, sooo sorry for the OOCness with Artemis's glitter bottle incident. Hope you don't mind. Oh and for those of you that don't know, I usually update every Thursday/Friday. Once again, I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers. I've reached 100+ reviews all thanks to you guys! Much love to:

**Outlawxx13****  
thequeenofmischief  
****Reli Lightwing****  
****holiday55****  
****Arty vs Eddie****  
Marissa  
****Love4Crosscountry****  
****xDrEaMeRx4xEVA****  
****miyaa****  
****haha whats so funny****  
alm  
****Holly M****  
****Bluesparks****  
****TopazGem127****  
Lucan  
****jennybai****  
Ez  
Doc Ock  
Katie**


	13. Their Night

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Wow, my reviews are coming pretty fast... I feel so supported :3 Thank you everyone! Hope you like this chapter. lol

**Chapter Summary: **Something awful happens to Holly when a side affect from the morphing tablet disrupts her sleep. Artemis can't relax until he goes to help her.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 13: Their Night**

_Previously:_

_...Foaly thought for a while. He looked down and reviewed his calculations. "Let's see...I didn't use anything that can kill you on the tablet... so it should be fine. The worst that might happen might be nausea or a slight aching in the bones I suppose. But that shouldn't be anything for a tough girl like you, right? So, are you up for it?" Foaly held the tablet between his forefinger and thumb with a big, toothy grin. He looked as cheeky as someone out of a commercial..._

_...If Holly knew what was going to happen in the future, she would have been greatly appreciative that this was all she had to deal with for now..._

_..."Not just any old tree." Juliet explained. "It's a Christmas tree."..._

_..."Because it is!" Juliet nodded. "You'll understand once you start decorating. Oh, and I brought some craft items from the store so that we can make our own ornaments too. It's not much though. We only have enough for each person to make one homemade ornament of their own."..._

_..."What is your definition of fun?" Holly rubbed a glue stick on the angel's wings and delicately on its halo. "Just because you're a genius doesn't mean your not human. Remember when you let yourself go during the snowball fight? It was fun wasn't it?" She shook glitter and watched the specks stick to the glue covered parts. She said, quiet enough that Artemis thought for a moment that he wasn't suppose to hear it. "I know I had fun."..._

_...Juliet nearly squealed at the scene, but she held it in for Artemis's sake. She leaned over and whispered excitedly into Trouble's ear. "Arty's holding a glitter bottle!"..._

_...Trouble and Juliet connected, kissing right in front of everyone's eyes..._

_...He shook it off and continued with hanging ornaments, decorations, and tinsel._

**Fowl Manor  
Living Room**

After everything was hung, the Christmas tree looked glorious, especially with the Christmas lights plugged in. Gleaming along with the colorful, tiny bulbs were the glittery ornaments.

"One last thing!" Juliet proclaimed. "The star!" Her nail-polished index finger flew towards the peak of the Christmas tree dramatically.

Artemis held a flat, grainy, but shiny yellow star. "This?"

As if to challenge him, Holly grinned and produced a dimensional and smooth star from the cardboard box. "More like this."

She handed the star to Butler, seeing that she couldn't possibly reach the summit of the tree by herself.

Butler grandly positioned the star onto its place then stepped back.

Foaly announced a closure. "Our decorating days are over."

Juliet glanced at the living room clock. "Oh boy. Look at the time. This took longer than expected. I made chocolate chip cookies this morning. I'll bring them out along with the photos." She scurried into the kitchen.

"Let me help you!" Trouble dashed in after her.

The remaining people waited in chairs and couches.

Trouble arrived carrying a dish of cookies and Juliet held a stack of papers. As she neared, the papers turned out to be copies of the photo taken with the snowman.

The tray of cookies and stack of photos were left on the center table.

Each person grabbed a cookie as they picked up their copy of the photo.

Juliet and Trouble settled down next to each other, each taking a cookie.

Trouble took a bite. "Ooh...Hey sweety, these taste wonderful."

Juliet giggled. "Thankies Trubbies."

Mulch looked as though he were about to barf. "For Frond's sake, stop with all the sappiness! It's sickening."

The male captain wrapped an arm around Juliet. "Too bad. We can't help it." He planted a smooch on Juliet's cheek.

Holly dragged her eyes from the happy couple. Somehow, they gave her a strange feeling. Envy? How could they have gotten together so quickly?

As she nibbled on her cookie, her eyes focused on the photo sitting in her lap.

On the right and left of the snowman's head were Mulch and Foaly. As for the front row, starting from the left were Root, Butler, Artemis, the snowman, Holly, Trouble, and Juliet.

Only Mulch's hairy head was visible from the window. He had a molar filled smile plastered on his face. Foaly had a look on his centaur features. It was like he was planning something. What it was, Holly did not know. Root stood with his arms crossed before him and Butler had to kneel to fit in the picture. Artemis stood nonchalantly while Holly was grinning brilliantly. As for Trouble and Juliet, they both shared a somewhat secretive smile as they stood close to each other. You could see hints of their hands at each other's waists.

There was something that stood out in this picture. With the pure white snow in the background and his dark black snowsuit, Artemis's blue eyes seemed to contrast against the elements. His eyes drew a lot of attention. Holly found them mesmerizing. They were an icy, deep blue, yet they had a warmth in them if you looked deep enough. That warmth wasn't there when she first met him. Holly noticed that Artemis had changed ever so slightly between today and the day he kidnapped her.

Holly was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed when Juliet slipped in next to her. It was only when the blond spoke did Holly noticed. "Hey Holly, who are you looking at in the picture?"

Holly jumped slightly. "Huh? Oh. Umm...no one in particular."

Juliet grinned. "Yeah, right. You're looking at Artemis and thinking how much of a pretty boy he is."

Artemis pretended not to have heard, but the bizarre look on his face gave him away.

Holly denied it,"No! Of course not! You're crazy. I mean, it's not just Artemis in this picture. I could be looking at the snowman for all you know."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm...You sure?"

Holly groaned. She finished up her cookie then got out of her seat. "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

Juliet watched her go out the door. "Oops. Did I make her mad?"

Trouble shrugged. "Maybe."

Juliet turned to her next victim. "Arty...!"

Artemis stood abruptly. "Good night." He was out of the room in a blink.

Juliet giggled,"That's fun. I think they're scared of me."

**12:38  
Artemis's Room**

_Thump!_

Artemis's dream faded to reality. What was that he just heard? It woke him from such a pleasant dream too.

_Thump!_

There it was again! Artemis cracked open his eyes and rubbed them sleepily. There was something going on. But what?

_Thump. Thump._

Artemis sat up in bed, still slightly groggy. He looked out the window. It was pitched black and he couldn't see a thing. Artemis wondered if it was a branch hitting against the manor.

_Thump._

No, it wasn't a branch. It wasn't coming from the attic or from the window. Artemis concentrated on the noise and waited for it.

_Thump!_

He concluded that it was coming from the wall next to his bed. Artemis threw off his blanket and padded into the hallway. He turned toward the door next to his and knocked.

No answer, except for another _'thump'_. It was definitely coming from inside the room.

Artemis turned the knob and what he saw next was unexpected.

A figure was writhing in the guest bed, in obvious suffering. Occasionally, it's leg or arm would slam against the wall. That would explain the thumps.

Then the figure turned toward Artemis for a moment and he caught a glimpse of who it was.

"Holly!" Artemis dashed to her bed, the sleepiness disappearing from him in an instant.

Holly groaned in pain. "D'Arvit. That centaur." She gasped. "Foaly! I'm going to," she gave a yelp, "to kill him. His morphing tablet! This is one hell of a side affect." She cringed. "A slight aching in the bones? Kiss my – " She twisted again, burying her face into the pillow. A muffled "D'Arvit!" came through.

Artemis's face distorted at seeing her this way. It pained him. He sat carefully on the bed as if afraid he would hurt her even more. The moment he sat down, Holly's hand shot out and grasped the hem of his pajama shirt. It would leave wrinkles, but Artemis didn't care. Not now, when his friend was in this condition.

Holly's forehead was beaded with sweat and her hair was matted down. Her blanket was just barely covering her. Holly's pretty features were scrunched up in pain and discomfort as she endured the changes going on inside and outside of her. She was a real mess.

He did the only thing he could think of. It was something his mother did when he was younger. He climbed into bed with her and with his back firmly against the wall, he took Holly into his arms and held her close.

"It's okay." He murmured as soothingly as possible. "It will be over soon. Don't worry. Relax and bear with me."

Holly buried her head into his chest, still clutching his shirt tightly. Her breathing came in sharp, painful gasps. Sometimes it would be interrupted with a groan.

Artemis watched Holly and kept holding her, rubbing her back lightly. He felt a slight helplessness. This was all he could do. How pathetic.

When she was finally calm, Artemis looked worriedly down at her. "Holly? Are you okay now?"

Holly nodded silently against his chest. Her grip had loosened and her eyes were closed. Her breathing had returned to normal.

Artemis looked closer and realized that she was smaller now. Pointy ears, three feet, tiny frame. She was an elf again.

The genius wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.

Then her breathing became deep and slow. Artemis took a look at her peaceful face. She was asleep.

Relief flooded him. She was okay. Artemis gazed down at her sleeping figure. He took her blanket and wrapped it properly around both of them then leaned his head back. He decided he didn't want to wake her up so he stayed where he was and closed his eyes.

Soon, his breathing slowed. Breathing as one, Holly and Artemis fell asleep in each other's arms.

**4:18  
Guest Room**

Holly blinked drowsily. Her face was pressed against something warm...and it had a nice scent to it. She remained there for a moment then parted with it and looked up. The elf found herself face to face with a sleeping Artemis.

She felt her heart jump in surprise. What was she doing here? What was he doing here?

Holly cleared her mind then studied him. His blue eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. He looked almost angelic with the way his hair fell over his eyes. His chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm and he had his arms wrapped loosely around her.

Holly recalled what had happened to have brought him here with her.

Oh. Right. The morphing tablet's side affect. Speaking of which, she was going to have to take several years off of that centaur's life span.

But that could wait. Right now, she was grateful that Artemis had came to comfort her. However, it was time to go.

Holly carefully slide out from Artemis's arms and from the blanket, careful not wake him. The blanket shifted from her action so she had to cover him securely with the blanket again. Then she gazed at Artemis's peaceful face. She bit her lip as a thought flowed through her mind.

Conjuring up some courage to somewhat repay Artemis for staying with her that night, Holly leaned in slowly. Her lips detoured from his cheek and landed on his lips. She whispered, "Thank you, Artemis."

Then she was out the door. She closed it quietly behind her then she wandered down to the living room feeling somewhat light-hearted.

Commander Root was already by the fireplace. He was still human, as expected. "Captain Short?" He greeted in alarm. "Why are you an elf already?"

Holly suddenly became annoyed once she remembered the trouble she went through. "It was Foaly's new morphing tablet, sir. He created one and made me test it yesterday. It wore off by midnight."

Root gave her a puzzled look that had just a tiny hint of worry. "That sounds unfortunate, Captain Short. You'll have to take the journey to the shuttle as an elf. I hope you're ready."

"Yes sir." Holly nodded. She cursed the donkey for causing this. She'll be in great discomfort all the way to the shuttle with this kind of temperature.

Mulch came from the stairs, patting his belly. "I'm here. Let's go. I'm hungry. I want to make it back in time for breakfast."

"Hold on there, convict." Root said. "We still have to wait for Foaly and Captain Kelp."

Foaly clomped down as quietly as he could from the second floor. "Holly? You're an elf already."

Holly twitched, trying to hold back from bursting out. "Yes, Pony-boy. I'm going to take a chunk out of you when we get back to Haven. You're lucky I don't want to wake the Mud People up. Your morphing tablet gave me one hell of a night."

The centaur kept his distance. "O-oh? I'm sorry about that then. I... didn't know."

Holly flexed her fingers into a fist. "Hmm...yeah, you should be. After I get you, you'll be even more sorry. I'll let you experience what I felt last night, right down to the little details." Minus Artemis comforting her, of course.

"What happened last night?" Trouble arrived.

The female captain left her fist fall. "I'll explain in the shuttle."

"Let's go then." Root ordered immediately.

Foaly couldn't decided whether the commander just wanted to watch him suffer or if Root only wanted to get back to his office on time.

**Author's Note:** That was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review! Tell me what you think, and remember that I always appreciate constructive criticism. I feel like I made it too short, considering that it was such a great scene. Also, I am truly grateful to my awesome reviewers:

**Outlawxx13****  
****hollyjayne****  
****ObsessedSGAgirl  
****Reli Lightwing****  
****Doc Ock223****  
****jennybai****  
****Holly M****  
alm  
Bluesparks  
holiday55  
****The Queen Of Mischief****  
Ripred Rocks  
****Sir Calibur****  
****bluesapphire19****  
bellalookalike  
Colfer  
Love4Crosscountry  
sheila**


	14. Start Secret Santa

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Writer's Block comes right about now lol. I'm still working on the story (typing it out after I've written it down on paper. It's how I do things) and I'm only a couple of pages ahead from where I'm typing right now... But I'll be sure to keep up to date! I promise that I'll always have a new chapter up each week. I'll try my best for my wonderful readers that give me support all the time 3

**Chapter Summary: **Who has the best luck today? It comes down to picking slips from the box that determines who is gifting who. Will Holly and Artemis get each other's name or will their names go to their friends instead?

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 14: Start Secret Santa**

_Previously:_

_...There was something that stood out in this picture. With the pure white snow in the background and his dark black snowsuit, Artemis's blue eyes seemed to contrast against the elements. His eyes drew a lot of attention. Holly found them mesmerizing. They were an icy, deep blue, yet they had a warmth in them if you looked deep enough. That warmth wasn't there when she first met him. Holly noticed that Artemis had changed ever so slightly between today and the day he kidnapped her..._

_...A figure was writhing in the guest bed, in obvious suffering. Occasionally, it's leg or arm would slam against the wall. That would explain the thumps..._

_...He did the only thing he could think of. It was something his mother did when he was younger. He climbed into bed with her and with his back firmly against the wall, he took Holly into his arms and held her close..._

_...Conjuring up some courage to somewhat repay Artemis for staying with her that night, Holly leaned in slowly. Her lips detoured from his cheek and landed on his lips. She whispered, "Thank you, Artemis."..._

_...Foaly couldn't decided whether the commander just wanted to watch him suffer or if Root only wanted to get back to his office on time._

**1:48  
Fowl Manor  
**

Right after lunch, Artemis excused himself from the table. He had ordered silence and no disturbances. Juliet quietly tended to the dishes, making sure not to clang the silverware together. Butler chose the wise decision of burying himself into books.

The reason for Master Artemis's strict demands was the idea shoveling its way into the genius's brain.

It was always this way when he had a plan or scheme arrive in his mind. It would constantly bug him and not allow him to focus properly until he had it down on paper. This particular idea had arrived this morning when he had discovered himself in the guest's room. The blanket had been comfortably wrapped around him, but Holly was gone.

The thought had burrowed itself deep into Artemis's mind by the time lunch started. This kind of And now, he just had to get it written on paper. The urge was becoming unbearable. Even more unbearable than the other times he had this happen to him. And he didn't know why the urge was so much stronger. What made this idea so special from the others?

Artemis climbed the staircase and locked himself in his room. Then he pulled out a notebook and pencil. Sitting crossed legged on the wooden floor with the supplies in front of him, Artemis closed his eyes, placed his hands loosely on his laps, and relaxed. His mind was clear, expect for that one image.

In an almost mediative state, Artemis's hand picked up the pencil and it began its journey across the empty white page.

**The Lower Elements  
Police Plaza  
Operations Booth**

Meanwhile, a centaur was crunching loudly on a scrumptious carrot. He was quite interested in the large plasma screen positioned in front of him.

The show was beginning. On the screen, a pale typist-like hand held a pencil which was scratching lightly on the paper.

A smooth, almond shape was being formed. The lines slowly started appearing, going from light to bold as the hand decided if the shape was right. Then the pencil began drawing a round, light circle inside the almond. In short, arching strokes, the pencil darkened the circle perfectly. After some careful shading, it developed an eye.

Foaly leaned forward into the screen, forgetting to chew. His attention was completely captured. This eye...it was strangely familiar.

After several moments, another attractive eye was created beside the first eye, along with a pair of feminine eyebrows. Then came the smooth curve of the nose. Next were the cherubic lips.

It was all too obvious who it was now.

The hiss of the pneumatic doors were heard, snapping Foaly's eyes from the screen. Automatically, the centaur's finger flew and the button to shut the camera-viewing window was pressed. Just in time too.

"Foaly?" Holly walked toward him.

The centaur realized he had unfinished carrot in his mouth. As he hurried to chew them, he spoke and chunks flew out. "Yes?" Foaly felt his heart trying to escape from his ribcage.

Holly pointed her chin towards the screen. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Really?" Holly questioned, "I thought I saw some part of the Fowl Manor's wooden floor."

Foaly bought himself time to come up with a lie by gobbling down his carrot. Once he was done, he shook his head rapidly. "No, no! Are you really okay? Hallucination must be a lingering side affect from the morphing tablet."

"Which reminds me..." Holly raised her fist and Foaly suddenly felt a sharp pain pulsing at his chin.

The centaur rubbed the spot. Well, at least the subject was changed. "Okay, I probably deserved that."

"Darn right." Holly exhaled moodily. The pain last night had been excruciating. In the end, she felt even more exhausted than when she had used the original tablet.

Foaly's eyes floated back to the blank plasma screen. "I wonder what Mud Boy is up to..."

"Probably getting ready to pick us up." The captain was completely obvious about '_that'_, much to Foaly's relief.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis dropped his pencil then he opened his eyes to see what he had put on paper.

The drawing in front of him wasn't what he expected. Even if he had been the one to draw this, when he had drawn it he had been in a mediative state hardly even knowing what was going onto the paper.

Why had he drawn this? And why had this image been drilling a hole into his mind ever since this morning?

The boy's blue eyes studied the image. All the lines and shapes were surprisingly accurate. The shading made it almost realistic. Something this accurate wasn't possible unless the artist had spent a load of time observing his object. Artemis delicately traced the pencil marks with his fingers, caressing them. Caressing her.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Artemis?"

The genius jumped. He filtered the surprise from his voice as he spoke, "Yes, Butler?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but it's time to pick the People up."

"Ah, yes." Artemis was alarmed that he had lost that much time. "I will meet you downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

As Butler's footsteps faded away, Artemis's eyebrows furrowed as he stood. It wasn't like him to lose track of time. As he bent down to pick up his pencil and notebook, he couldn't help but think.

How much time had he spent drawing this one picture?

Or more importantly, how long had he been staring at this picture of _her_?

Artemis left the manor with the thought drilling yet another hole into his mind. A rather deep hole.

**Ride Back to the Manor**

"You are using the original tablet, I presume?" Artemis inquired from the passenger seat of the limo.

Holly nodded. "Of course. I'm never using an alteration of it ever again."

Foaly sniffed, "I had to discard the tablet and all my calculations."

Trouble gave Foaly a curious look. "Starting from scratch can't be all that hard for a genius like you." As soon as Kelp said it, he dreaded it.

The centaur perked up a considerable amount. "That's right!"

The rest of the ride, to the remaining riders' dismay, Foaly began spouting an earful of his remarkable inventing talents.

**Living Room**

Everyone occupied the couches and chairs.

"Secret Santa?" Mulch asked.

Juliet nodded. "Yeah. Secret Santa. It's like a game where you pick names out of a hat and the person you pick is the one you buy a gift for. And the gift is anonymous so you don't have to worry if the person will hold a grudge against you if you give them a crappy present."

Holly rose an eyebrow. "Terrific."

Juliet continued, "But that doesn't mean you can buy whatever gift! That would be awful to the person receiving it. You have to spend time and think before you buy a gift. Get them something you would think they'd treasure."

"Okay..." Foaly trailed off.

Juliet twiddled her thumbs thoughtfully. "But you know, I think just one present per person is boring. So... let's pick two names instead of just one!" She passed out two mini paper slips to everyone. "Write your name on two of these. Then put them into that box." She pointed to a small cardboard box sitting on the tablet top. The box could easily fit into one's palm.

Holly blinked. "Pencil? Pen?"

"Oops." Juliet grinned apologetically. "I forgot." She darted out of the room and appeared again with a can of pencils in hand.

Everyone grabbed one and wrote their names on the slips of paper.

Once each slip was in the box, Juliet shook it to scramble the slips up. Then she instructed, "Pick two names. If you get your own or a double, put it back and pick again." She walked around the room with the box outstretched in front of her.

Trouble went first. The first slip caused him to look troubled. "I don't know what to give this person...can I try again?" He gave Juliet a pleading look.

Juliet kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered with her forehead pressed to his, "I'm sorry, Kelpie. If I give you a second try then everyone else will want one too."

Trouble slumped. His friends couldn't figure out if that was from defeat, the kiss, or the whispering. "Okay." He stuck his hand in again. This time when he looked at the name, he grinned ear to ear. "Yes! This can totally make up for the earlier one."

Juliet smiled. "Good for you, sweety." She moved on to Holly.

The female captain drew out a slip and read it silently. She blushed almost immediately despite her efforts not to. The second one caused her to raise an eyebrow. Foaly, eh? This will be interesting.

Root's turn. "My own." He said as he replaced the slip. His second and third try turned out okay. "Hmm...both are rather simple."

Next was Mulch. He dropped a whole palm in and withdrew an enormous handful of slips.

Juliet looked at him funny. "You're going to buy that much presents?"

Root grunted, "Convict, picking slips is not the same as grabbing chips. Or any foods for that matter."

Mulch groaned, "My bad." He picked two slips from his handful then dropped the rest back in. He pretty much gave away who they were when his eyes trailed over to Artemis and Root.

Root glared. "Wonderful luck I have, don't I? Get me something that's worth something, Diggums."

Mulch crinkled the paper and stuffed it down his pocket. "Yeah, yeah."

Foaly picked a slip. "Ooh! Lucky!" He grinned cheerfully, then took another slip. "Hmm...I think I can have some fun with this one." He chuckled mischievously.

Everyone stared at him in horror, hoping it wasn't them that he got.

It was Artemis's turn. He took two slips at once and looked at them. "Fairly easy." He tucked both slips into his breast pocket. He couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment, even though he had no idea why. His mind cried out a reason _I didn't get Holly! _His other mind said otherwise.

Butler, of course, couldn't fit his entire hand in so he had to settle with just his thumb and forefinger. He pulled out a slip. "Amazingly easy." Then next one got an, "Interesting."

Juliet took the two remaining slips. "Oh my gosh! So lucky! Thank you everyone for picking the other slips and not this one!" She hugged this certain slip preciously. You could already guess who she got. "Now, since we can't have anyone shopping all by themselves, we need buddies."

Root approved. "Safety in numbers."

Juliet thought for a while. "But...this will be complicated. How can we pair people up without having them reveal who they're gifting? I have no idea who is gifting who so I can't exactly pair them up myself. And if you were to choose for yourselves, what if your partner is the one that has you to gift? And if that person denies your partnership, then you pretty much know who is gifting you." Juliet discontinued her babbling.

Artemis solved the problem right away. "Divide ourselves into two groups. Each member from the first group will pick a partner from the alternate group. With this process, we can spend one day buying the first group's presents and the second day will be the second group's time. This way, the first group can pick someone that isn't the one they are suppose to gift."

Foaly completed the explanation, "And the person that gets picked won't have to tell who they're gifting because it's on the second day that they get to pick another partner of their own favor. All the second group has to do on the first day is help their partner decide on a gift and look out for him or her."

Juliet blinked for a moment, comprehending the long explanation. "Okay then! Great idea, my geniuses!"

"We are not your genii." Artemis and Foaly said dully in perfect unison.

Juliet smiled sweetly. "Of course you're not. Arty belongs to Holly and Foaly must have a special centaur girlfriend somewhere."

The genii exchanged glances, wishing they had not spoken.

The blond cleared her throat and got right down to business. "Alright. The groups. Let's see... Group A: Arty, Trouble, Butler." She pointed to each person as she went along randomly. "Group B: Holly, Root, and me. And Foaly and Mulch...we can't exactly afford for them to be seen in public. Is that okay with you guys?" Juliet sent them a sympathetic look. These were the two people that probably got the least from activities concerning the mall.

Foaly nodded. "I have my presents already."

Mulch murmured, "I have my ways."

Juliet clapped her hands. "Yay! Okay then. Group A, pick you partners."

Holly swore she saw Juliet's trade looks with Trouble. The next thing she knew, Juliet had grabbed Artemis and Trouble was at Holly's side. That left Butler with Root. So the groups were made rather quickly, completely disregarding Group A's choice. The only member from Group A that had his pick was Trouble.

Holly glanced at the captain next to her. Trouble had on a huge grin, as if he were hiding something. Holly frowned then asked, "Are we going to buy the presents now?"

Juliet clung to an uncomfortable Arty's arm. "Yep. We should go get changed." She disappeared to the second floor.

Artemis rubbed his arm to get the circulation going again. "Wonderful." He rolled his eyes and dragged himself to his room to trade his current outfit for snow clothes.

They had left the manor soon enough, leaving Mulch and Foaly behind, this time unattended.

**Author's Note:** Okay...I feel like this isn't the best chapter. And if you haven't noticed, I removed the "Chapter –number-:" thing on the pull-down menu where you scroll for the chapters (you can check ;D). I'm wondering if people prefer it with or without that so please tell me! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank the following people for supporting me:

**Sir Calibur**  
**hollyjayne**  
**Bluesparks**  
**Holly M**  
**Annie McPenguin**  
**Outlawxx13**  
**sheila  
****Doc Ock223****  
****Reli Lightwing****  
****bluesapphire19****  
****xDrEaMeRx4xEVA****  
****jennybai****  
Artemis Fowl ll **(Ripred Rocks)  
**ObsessedSGAgirl****  
TheQueenOfMischief  
AH4EVER  
****XxascendedsaiyanxX****  
Dappledcloud**


	15. Group A: Shopping

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: OMG...I envy all of you that have read the Time Paradox already! I still need to read it, but I don't know where to buy it or anything...

**Chapter Summary: **Group A starts their shopping. Meanwhile, Foaly shares a secret with Mulch.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 15: Group A, Shopping**

_Previously:_

_...In an almost mediative state, Artemis's hand picked up the pencil and it began its journey across the empty white page..._

_...Foaly leaned forward into the screen, forgetting to chew. His attention was completely captured. This eye...it was strangely familiar..._

_...How much time had he spent drawing this one picture?_

_Or more importantly, how long had he been staring at this picture of _her_?..._

_...Juliet nodded. "Yeah. Secret Santa. It's like a game where you pick names out of a hat and the person you pick is the one you buy a gift for. And the gift is anonymous so you don't have to worry if the person will hold a grudge against you if you give them a crappy present."..._

_...The female captain drew out a slip and read it silently. She blushed almost immediately despite her efforts not to. The second one caused her to raise an eyebrow. Foaly, eh? This will be interesting..._

_...It was Artemis's turn. He took two slips at once and looked at them. "Fairly easy." He tucked both slips into his breast pocket. He couldn't help but feel a hint of disappointment, even though he had no idea why. His mind cried out a reason _I didn't get Holly!_ His other mind said otherwise..._

_...They had left the manor soon enough, leaving Mulch and Foaly behind, this time unattended._

The limo arrived at the same mall as before and everyone climbed out.

"Artemis?" Juliet smiled sweetly for the following questions. "You have money right? Care to share with everyone else that doesn't?"

As Artemis took out his wallet and started dividing the amount among his companions, Juliet went over the rules.

"Be sure to stay with your partner. At all times! We don't want anyone getting lost. And to keep the fun in 'Secret Santa' do NOT tell the person you're gifting that you are gifting them."

Trouble asked, "What if he or she is your partner?"

Juliet answered, "Then save that particular present to buy later. One more thing, remember to have fun!"

Root grunted, "It's only shopping."

Juliet called over her shoulder as she dragged Artemis by his arm. "Then make it fun!"

Everyone else went their own ways.

**Fowl Manor**

Foaly and Mulch sat in front of the flickering fireplace.

"Now what?" Mulch wondered.

Foaly got up on all four of his legs. "Here, I have something to do. But promise me that you'll keep this a secret. It's a surprise."

Mulch brightened considerably. "A secret? A surprise? Sure thing! My lips are sealed as long as this is fun."

The centaur led the dwarf up to the second floor and into Artemis's room.

**The Mall  
Crowded Walkway**

Juliet tugged Artemis into the crowd, keeping a strong hold on him so as not to lose him.

"So, Arty!" Juliet's voice conquered the other thousands of chattering mouths. "Who do you have to gift?"

Artemis cringed at having his nickname cried out in public. He didn't mind all that much if it were used in front of Holly and his friends, but here in this crowded mall? It dips the genius's credibility down several notches.

Nonetheless, he answered, "Butler and Mulch."

Juliet sent him a sympathetic look as she continued to haul him around the mall. "Aww! You didn't get Holly? That sucks."

Artemis glanced at her nonchalantly. "What do you suppose I should give Butler?"

Juliet wandered over to an empty bench and sat down to think. "Um...Big bro already has tons of those weapon magazines. And he has you to handle all the time...so I'm thinking...vacation?"

Artemis considered it. "Perhaps. Our problem is how are we going to get him on a vacation."

Juliet was up and running again. "I know a place!"

Before he knew it, Artemis found himself being dragged to a spa.

Juliet grinned as she stopped in front of the doorway. "I go here often. They have the most awesome service." She opened the door and they walked in.

Almost immediately, Artemis's nose was bombarded with flowery and relaxing smells. The spa was rather large. There was a front desk, children care, changing rooms for both genders, jacuzzi, steam rooms, and so much more. The spa was quiet, with only the faint murmuring of conversation along with the hissing of the steam and the bubbling of the jacuzzi.

"Juliet!" A voice greeted happily from the front desk. A slim brown-haired woman with lovely complexion came their way. "How are you doing?"

Juliet smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other. "Wonderful! And you, Bonnie?" Artemis took the chance to get his circulation going again. Juliet's grip was tough, which was to expect considering she had training.

Bonnie smiled in a way similar to Juliet. "Just pleasant. I'm always happy to see you here. And it looks like you've brought a boyfriend this time."

Juliet shook her head. "Oh, no, no. This is Artemis. He's taken already."

Artemis's eyes bulged involuntarily before he got control over them again.

Bonnie nodded as she viewed the boy's reaction.. "Ah, I see." _He's in denial._

Juliet explained, "We're actually here to get my big brother a Christmas present. Since he's always working and stuff, I thought a spa treatment might be nice for him. Do you have anything like that?"

Bonnie scurried back to her desk and spun a rotating rack to face them. "Will these do? Here's one for a day, another for a week, a month, a facial, a massage, jacuzzi use, steam room use. And then there's the Grand Special – VIP treatment with Entire Spa Usage. It lasts for five years. Which one would you like?"

Artemis questioned. "The Grand Special, how much does it cost?"

"I thought so. That would be 56.95 _**(1)**_."

"Excellent. I'll take it." Artemis withdrew the said amount from his wallet.

Juliet cried as the boy flipped through his money, "Jeez! Do you _want_ to get mobbed carrying all that money?" And earlier he had to split the money too! Just how much does the boy carry?

Artemis silently traded his money for the VIP pass then filled out a small form to activate the pass.

Bonnie instructed, "With this VIP pass, your big brother can come in and get VIP treatment for as long as he likes. Let him write his name in that white block. If he ever loses this, show me that receipt and I'll replace it. Remember, five years, so tell him to use it well. Got it?"

Juliet grinned. "Yep! Thanks Bonnie."

Artemis and Juliet were out the door by the time Bonnie called out, "No problem, Juliet. Come back soon!"

The two partners were once again in the crowded passageways of the mall.

Juliet pondered. "Now...who's next?"

"Mulch."

"Oh, yeah. What can we get for him? Dirt? Beetles? Food? But now that I think of it, he probably already has tons of that." Juliet thought deeply.

Artemis reasoned, "The kleptomaniac dwarf does seem to have a fondness towards items of high value."

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Maybe jewelry then?"

"Perhaps."

Yet another time, Artemis was being towed across the mall. With Juliet trotting ahead, Artemis had to stumble to not have his arm disconnected. However this time, Artemis ran into something hard.

"Excuse me." Artemis mumbled as he tried to sidestep around the person.

"Watch where you're going, boy." A firm hand jammed into Artemis's chest, causing Juliet to lose her grip on his wrist and to cause Artemis to lose his breath.

The genius looked up. In front of him stood a big, burly male with dark curls. The male had a displeased grimace on his face. He was accompanied by two friends with the same type of body build. Expect his two friends were a dirty blond and a redhead.

"Come on, Billy." The dirty blond said, "Don't waste your time on a shrimp like him."

Billy pushed Artemis into a nearby wall. "Shrimp or not, I don't like this kid. Bumping into me and saying only 'excuse me'! A sissy, I tell you."

Artemis fed the moron his best cold glare, but at the same time looked seemingly impassive.

A crowd began gathering, muttering and whispering. Juliet finally pushed her way through. "At least he said something, dufus."

Billy laughed and his whole body rumbled. "Oh, ho! This shrimp needs a babe to protect him!"

"She's hot." The redhead said dumbly. The dirty blond nudged him rudely, yet his own eyes scanned Juliet.

Dirty Blond's eyes observed her. Her stance. Just slightly, but there was a difference. Battle-like, with her feet firm to the ground and parted, elbows slightly raised. Professional. "Hey Billy, I don't think you should mess with her."

Juliet personally thought the dirty blond was the smartest one out of the three.

Billy threw the redhead a look. "Why shouldn't I? She's just a chick, man! She can't do-"

Juliet had made her way toward him as soon as Billy had lifted his eyes off her. He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Juliet's fist connected with Billy's jaw, sending him tumbling backwards and landing on his behind.

Gasps came from the crowd.

"Billy!" The redhead and dirty blond yelled in alarm. They ran over to their companion laying flat on the floor who was trying to sit back up.

"Get off." Billy growled and threw this friends' arms off him. He began to get back on his feet but immediately froze when Artemis spoke.

"I won't if I were you." The boy's voice had an icy glaze. "It would be best if you stay down."

Juliet steered them both out of the crowd, but Artemis couldn't resist sending the threesome a sample of his vampire smile. Just something to remember him by.

"I swear it's your appearance, Artemis." Juliet said as Artemis patted down the wrinkles from his front. Then again, snow clothing do tend to bundle up a lot.

Artemis glanced up with a distracted smirk. "I would say it would be the oaf's indecency."

"Or the way you talk."

As the two returned to their journey and arrived at a jewelry store, Artemis's mind wasn't completely with Juliet and her shopping.

His thoughts were still back there in the commotion. When the redhead had commented on Juliet's stunning appearance, it had not bothered him the least. Unlike the other day when Holly had a guy all over her.

"Hey Arty, what do you think Stinky will like?"

Artemis didn't understand. Both Holly and Juliet were his female friends, but why had he reacted so differently in such similar situations?"

"I think Stinky likes gold. But I think sapphire and emeralds are prettier."

Artemis still remembered the way he had felt the day when the guy had appeared with his arm around Holly. And the way he had felt when Holly slammed a fist into the guy's nose.

"But this is his present...so maybe gold or diamond would be good."

The first feeling had been unpleasant... He couldn't place a finger on it. Was it jealousy? But the second feeling. It had brought him a whole new meaning for glee.

"Artemis?" Juliet waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Artemis!"

"Yes, Juliet?" Artemis finally returned, but his recent muse still floated within him.

Juliet grinned. "Ah, I see you're daydreaming. About Holly? It's too bad you didn't get her name..."

Artemis picked up an expensive looking staff-like thing that was made of gold. Embedded on its length were emeralds, sapphire, diamonds, opals, aqua, and many other jewels that you could think of. "This will do."

**Cosmetic Store**

Trouble felt horribly out of place, but this was for Juliet's sake. At least he had Holly with him.

The female was roaming the many rows of merchandise while Trouble followed meekly.

Holly poked an eyeliner kit. This particular female didn't seem too fond of makeup. "What do you think Juliet would like?"

Trouble stared at her, incredulous. "How should I know? You're the girl."

Holly continued on to colored contact lens. "I don't wear makeup often, but your girlfriend wears them 24/7. I think we have completely different tastes."

Trouble flushed at the girlfriend part. He had been so lucky to draw her name. "Well yeah, I understand that, but how are we going to pick _one_ for her? There's like a million choices."

Holly stopped in front of a huge kit. It contained mascara of all types, glittery eyeshadow, blush, lip gloss and lipstick, a mirror, a brush, hair accessories, and many more. "Jeez, Mud People may have made a girl's biggest dream come true. Well, since we can't choose just one thing for Juliet, why not get this? Think she'll like it?"

Trouble eyed the price tag and the huge item. "Do you think we can afford it?"

"Let's check."

**Fowl Manor  
Artemis's Room**

Mulch stared down at the piece of paper being presented to him. "_He_ drew_ this_?"

Foaly nodded. "Yep."

"Wow." Mulch took the picture into his hands. "This can actually be her if it were full-body and life-sized. Fowl boy is good."

"Well, he is a genius."

Mulch paused, then his eyes flew up towards Foaly. "I'm just wondering, but how do you know?"

"That he's a genius? Everyone kn-"

"No! Not that. How do you know he drew this?"

Foaly blinked. "Well, that is the secret part, Diggums. Are you willing to keep your lips sealed?"

Mulch nodded silently, sealing his lips ahead of time.

The centaur took a moment to glance down at the untrustworthy dwarf. "...I'm not convinced, but since we've already arrived at this topic, let me tell you. Here it is: I have bugs, cameras, microphones, and all kinds of miniature devices planted around the manor."

"Isn't that a violation to their privacy?" Mulch asked.

Foaly rolled his eyes. "Since when did you start caring about others' privacy?"

"You have a point there." Mulch contemplated, "But why all this trouble? What if you get caught?"

Foaly grinned wildly. "That's the fun part, my friend. I have lots of confidence in my work."

"No surprises there." Mulch noted.

The centaur ignored him. "So I'm sure no one will find out unless I want them to. I'm creating something for little, unsuspecting Holly."

Mulch was curious. "Creating what?"

Foaly winked in response. "Secret." With that, the centaur replaced the picture into its rightful place and exited the room.

As Mulch followed him to the living room, the dwarf couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious now that he knew there were concealed cameras all around the manor. Knowing the donkey's nature of going overboard with amusing ideas, there were probably cameras hidden in every corner monitoring every centimeter of the Fowl Manor.

The dwarf made a mental note not to break wind or dig a wedgie in this household anytime soon. And to be extra discreet in the Fowl Manor's bathroom...Who knows?

**The Mall  
Walkway**

Butler took out the hair clips from the pink bag that the salesclerk had handed to him with a strange look. Then he dumped the bag and slipped the clips into his pocket.

Root asked, "How'd you know Juliet wanted those hair clips?"

"I'm an observant bodyguard and she's my younger sister. Reason enough for you?"

"You're right. Stupid question."

They walked around aimlessly for a while.

Then Root sighed, "Now what?"

The two warriors exchanged looks then agreed on one thing. "The limo."

**Author's Note:**

**_(1)_** I'm terribly sorry! I have no idea how to convert American money to Irish currency...so I hope going with American money doesn't bother you.

Another thing, here's just a fun post I wrote on Gaia Online. There was a discussion on who would win in a battle of Harry Potter vs. Artemis Fowl. This is what I posted, feel free to discuss it with me if you want to. I just felt like sharing:

"It would depend on what kind of battle it is. If it was a battle announced ahead of time, then Artemis will have the upper hand with all his plotting and planning. And he can call the People for help. Holly would kick butt. lol.

But if it was a sudden encounter that calls for this battle, then Harry can just use his spells and be done. But then, if Butler is around...Well, Artemis's loyal bodyguard just might jump in front of the spell. If it were the Cruciatus Curse, Butler might be able to survive that...maybe...because of all his training to resist pain and all that. Other spells, I won't be too sure.

If he were all alone, with no help from the People or the Butler siblings, Artemis's only hope may be if he had future planning.

As for Arty's magic. That's only a small amount. It probably won't suffice for a battle with Harry. I mean...what can fairy magic do?  
Sheild - Harry might just cast random spells all over the place. If it's a confined place, Artemis will surely get hit sooner or later. That is, if the fairy magic is enough to vibrate him fast enough to even disappear.  
Heal - Probably not that helpful. Avada Kedavra can kill him in one shot.  
The _mesmer_ - Eye contact is needed for that. Artemis probably won't be able to get that close, but future planning might help him to get hidden cameras to get eye contact.

Now, if it were a chess game, Artemis would win hands down. Harry wouldn't stand a chance. And even if Ron were to go against Artemis in wizards' chess, Artemis would still win. Isn't wizards' chess just moving pieces? That won't mean a thing when Artemis wins against Ron in just a couple of moves. Artemis is a mastermind.

Overall, I pick Artemis. He'll win. If it's a confined space, that would probably mean the battle was planned ahead of time and that rules were made. This would give Artemis a chance to plot and call for Holly to shield and sneak in. If it were a sudden encounter, Butler would be there. Either way, Artemis wins. Woot."

And I know things are going slow right now. But I'm trying to make things as interesting as possible. Bear with me please :D So tell me what you think! I'd like to thank:

**Sir Calibur****  
****xXJayjayXx****  
bellalookalike  
****hollyjayne****  
TheQueenOfMischief  
sheila  
****Moon Vampire****  
****jennybai****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****Holly M****  
Artemis Criminal Mastermind  
Artemis Fowl ll  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****Bluesparks****  
holly juliet opal  
bluesapphire19  
obsessedSGAgirl  
Rose Red Misery  
AH4EVER  
JaBoyYa  
WannabeVamp  
holiday55  
Reli Lightwing  
Bensonrocks  
Artemis Fowl II (Ripred Rocks)**


	16. Excessive Thoughts and the Unexpected

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Well, school has started again...but I'm still writing more :D I bring my notebook to class so when I have free time (I usually finish my work faster than everyone else), I write. But you know, I didn't check my emails for two days and when I do, it's like massive reviews! So I'd like to thank all of you for that! I finally had more reviews than spam, rofl.

**Chapter Summary: **As the chapter title says, several unexpected things happen. Between Holly and Artemis and just Holly herself.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 16: Excessive Thoughts and the Unexpected**

_Previously:_

_...Nonetheless, he answered, "Butler and Mulch."..._

_...Juliet sent him a sympathetic look as she continued to haul him around the mall. "Aww! You didn't get Holly? That sucks."..._

_...Artemis silently traded his money for the VIP pass then filled out a small form to activate the pass..._

_...Artemis didn't understand. Both Holly and Juliet were his female friends, but why had he reacted so differently in such similar situations?"..._

_...Juliet grinned. "Ah, I see you're daydreaming. About Holly? It's too bad you didn't get her name..."..._

_...Holly stopped in front of a huge kit. It contained mascara of all types, glittery eyeshadow, blush, lip gloss and lipstick, a mirror, a brush, hair accessories, and many more. "Jeez, Mud People may have made a girl's biggest dream come true. Well, since we can't choose just one thing for Juliet, why not get this? Think she'll like it?"..._

_...The centaur took a moment to glance down at the untrustworthy dwarf. "...I'm not convinced, but since we've already arrived at this topic, let me tell you. Here it is: I have bugs, cameras, microphones, and all kinds of miniature devices planted around the manor."..._

_...The two warriors exchanged looks then agreed on one thing. "The limo._

**Wrapping Store**

"I'd like this wrapped, please." Trouble heaved the huge make-up kit onto the counter.

Holly delivered the fee and the counter girl walked away to wrap the kit.

Captain Kelp faced Holly with a serious expression. He went right to the point. "Have you told him yet?"

"Him?"

"Artemis." Trouble resisted rolling his eyes

"About what?" Holly's eyes glanced out towards the exit door where swarms of people were strolling past. Unfortunately, an escape from this conversation wasn't laid out for her.

Trouble let his eyes roll this time. "That you like him."

"How would you know?" Holly didn't make eye contact just yet.

The male snorted, "How could I _not_ know? Almost everyone knows. The way you two act around each other kind of gives it away, you know."

Holly insisted, "We don't act any different around each other."

"_You_ might not notice but we do. Though Artemis is pretty oblivious about it still. And that's exactly why _you_ have to confess!"

Holly spun and stared at him in disbelief. "_Confess?! _Are you out of your mind?"

Trouble countered her outburst, "If you're worried about rejection, don't be. We all know Artemis likes you back."

Holly tried to scowl but ended up flushing and looking down at her snowshoes.

Trouble continued, "You're scared of losing your job? It won't happen. I confessed to Juliet and I _kissed_ her in front of the commander. Everything went okay. The commander will keep it to himself. Isn't he like a father to you? All he might do is have a small lecture with you and that's it. The commander does what's best for us. If he thinks Artemis will make you happy, he'll let you go."

Holly shook her head. "It's not that easy. If Artemis _did_ feel the same, why doesn't he confess first? What if I make a fool out of myself?"

Trouble smiled in a way a grown-up would to a child that just said that stinkworms could fly. "That's why you have to make the first move. Artemis sure as hell won't. He's probably still completely confused with all these new emotions, Holly. This could be the first time he's ever fallen in love so seriously. You need to guide him through."

"How do – " Holly started but the return of the counter girl prevented her finish.

Counter Girl pushed the wrapped gift across the counter. "Here you go. Please come again."

Trouble hugged the huge, wrapped present and headed for the door. "Do it, Holly. Before this week ends or you just may have missed your perfect chance. When I confessed I felt so much better knowing that she knew. I didn't have to hide it anymore. And I really think you should tell him, it'll make you feel at ease. Trust me."

**Fowl Manor**

The day had went by fast. After returning to the manor, Juliet had served seven hot chocolates and an Earl Grey. By the time the drinks and small chit-chat were finished, it was time to sleep.

At the moment, Holly laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking.

She wondered if Trouble was right. That the Mud Boy did have feelings for her. Should she confess like Trouble said she should? He said it would make things easier for her...but how could he be so sure? Holly worried that it just might make things more complicated with Artemis and her fairy life. Humans and fairies just don't go along!

Holly squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sleep, but Trouble's words still floated across her mind.

_...before this week ends..._

Holly groaned in frustration and even pressed the sides of her pillow into her ears as if to block out his words. Trouble made it sound so easy. But it was a test of courage. To go up to Artemis and actually say it? That's...

Holly jumped out of bed and went out the door.

**Artemis's Room**

The boy genius wasn't having much luck in falling asleep either. He felt lonely. He realised that this was the first time in three nights that he would need to sleep alone. Those three nights, Holly had been with him but not this time.

Why was it bothering him so much? He always slept alone, but then Holly showed up during the Christmas week and brought him company.

Artemis tried desperately to relax. Clearing his mind, meditating, switching positions, and even counting sheep.

Nothing worked. Even in his meditated state, he felt an empty void that needed to be filled. And it was only possible by one specific person.

Artemis stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door. He turned towards the library door and slipped in quietly. He automatically followed his footsteps from the last time he had been here. The night when he found Holly here.

Artemis walked down the rows and rows of shelves, then he turned in the place where he remembered he had seen Holly. But this time, there was no Holly.

Bitter disappointment flooded him. The boy almost laughed at his foolishness. Of course she wouldn't be here. What were the chances that they would meet here at the same time again? It had happened before, but the chances of it happening a second time was against the odds unless the god of luck was with him.

Artemis picked a book. Since he was was already here, he decided he could try reading to fall asleep. It somehow made him feel ridiculous if he were to walk right out of there only after discovering that Holly wasn't in the library.

He read while slowly wandering towards the library corner where the chairs were located.

"Artemis?" And there was Holly, sitting in the same chair as before. Apparently, the god of luck _was_ with him tonight.

Artemis felt his heart lift to the heavens, but he kept the smile off of his face. "You're up late once again. May I ask why?"

Holly paused for just a second. The reason she hadn't been able to sleep? That would be because she had been thinking of confessing to him. "There's nothing to confess!"

Artemis looked alarmed. "Pardon?" If he hadn't know better, he would have thought that Holly was hiding something.

Holly blinked, trying to comprehend that she had just let something slip off her tongue. "Oh. I-it's nothing, really. I'm just thinking too much." She patted the seat of the chair closest to her.

Artemis took the invitation.

As soon as he took his seat, Holly tipped his book upwards to have a look at its title. She seemed amused when she read it out loud, "_Love and the Human Mind_." Holly couldn't help a snicker. "Did you even realise what you were reading?"

Artemis strangely stuck to the truth. "Actually, no, I wasn't aware at all. I must have been thinking too much, too."

Holly rested her book in her lap and leaned back in her chair. She sighed, "What a vacation this is."

"I've enjoyed it so far. You make pleasant company." Artemis swore he was on truth serum.

As soon as he had said what he said, Holly's neck snapped back to face him. She was sure she pulled a muscle right then, but ignoring that, she studied him. Trouble was right? What Artemis just said...meant that he had feelings for her? No! No, she was looking into his words too much. It could have simply meant to be a polite comment. Something just a friend would say. Nothing more. "That's nice to know." Holly hid her thoughts carefully.

Artemis discarded his book, placing it on the table. He had been surprised on that particular thing. He had even walked here reading that book. It seemed that he had been too lost in thought to even comprehend what he had been reading. He was thinking about her too much.

"What brings you here?" Holly asked casually.

Artemis answered simply, "I had difficulty sleeping."

"I thought so. You're thinking too much again." Holly declared.

Artemis blinked, not believing that she could read minds. "Yes, how could you have known so certainly?"

Holly stuck out her tongue playfully. "You told me yourself last time, remember? I remember stuff like that." Stuff about him.

Artemis caught himself observing her tongue. Small, cute, moist...soft. His words got stuck in his throat.

Holly eyed him. "Mud Boy, are you okay? You're not coming down with a fever, are you?  
Holly reached over and place her hand on his forehead.

That didn't help Artemis's 'fever' at all.

Then her hand closed and she ran her forefinger down the bridge of his nose. Then lifting with a little tap on the tip of his nose, Holly laughed. "That fever thing was too old, I had to try something new."

Artemis would have preferred the 'new' instead of 'old' anytime. He could still feel her touch. The way it slid down his nose, and ended with that adorable tap. It had happened so fast that Artemis wasn't sure if he had gone cross-eyed to follow it.

Holly stood up with her book. "Well, I'm finished with this one. Wait here, I'll be right back." She ran off to the mystery section, leaving Artemis there to ponder.

Did she even know what kind of an effect she had on him? Artemis ran a hand through his hair. Ridiculous hormones. He still couldn't understand these feelings for her. It was just a friendship...right? But something told him it wasn't. But what could their relationship be called then?

Holly returned with another book. "Hey Artemis, don't you think it's a bit cold in here?" She plopped down into her chair and cuddled with herself.

"Well, it is winter." Artemis pointed out the obvious.

"I guess there's no helping it then." Holly shivered and fought the chattering in her teeth.

"Actually, there is..." Artemis's mind suddenly conjured up an image in which he was sharing body heat with Holly. The boy muttered under his breath, "Absurd hormones..."

"What was that?"

Artemis stood up promptly and walked to the farthest chair. Then he bent down and stretched his hand towards something hidden behind it. "We have a heater here," Artemis explained as he switched it on.

Holly came over and bent down next to him, hands splayed out towards the heater. "Much better. Thanks." She turned her head to grin at him, but he was gone.

A voice came from behind her, "I'm right here."

The female turned and found Artemis seated on the ground, leaning against the leg of the nearest chair. He gestured towards the spot next to him. Holly crawled over and hugged her knees. They were about three feet away from the heater, but they could still feel the warmth clearly.

Holly glanced up at Artemis. "Do you mind if I fall asleep on you?"

The heater hummed in the background as Artemis felt puzzled. This again? She should have better sense to just rephrase that –

Holly didn't wait for an answer.

Artemis felt something warm and soft on his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened as he spotted Holly against him with her eyes closed. Her auburn hair tickled his cheek, making him much too aware that they were extremely close.

She breathed and his scent floated to her. It smelled the same as the night he had come to comfort her. Holly felt his arm go timidly around her waist. The funny thing was that she didn't mind at all.

"Good night, Holly." Artemis murmured.

"Sweet dreams." Holly smiled, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. In her own chest, she felt a happy kind of warmth.

Soon, Artemis fell asleep feeling satisfied. The empty void was finally filled in. Even if he hadn't fully realised it yet, it was all thanks to her.

**Day 6 – The Day Before Christmas  
The Lower Elements  
Holly's Apartment**

Holly was eating her lunch when her buzzer, well, buzzed. She finished off her lettuce leaf and answered, "Yes?"

The image of Foaly's face shimmered onto the screen. "Hey, Holly. I'm going around and calling everyone to tell you guys that we're staying overnight this time."

"Overnight?" Holly repeated

"Yeah, so get everything ready. If you have any underground business to be done, do it now. The day after today is Christmas and we're spending Christmas morning there. Christmas tradition, you know." Foaly informed. "And do you know what this means?"

"No...?" Holly looked completely clueless.

Foaly sighed. "It means that you only have two days to confess!"

Holly gawked at him. "Have you been talking to Juliet and Trouble lately?"

"No, but we're all on the same side. Our only goal this Christmas is to get you and Arty together. That's why you have to tell him! You only have limited time. Don't let this Christmas go to waste. Everyone has worked so hard to try to get you two together. And even worse, think about how confused Fowl would be if you don't tell him by Christmas. You'll leave and Arty will be there, completely –"

"It's not that easy!" Holly yelled into the screen.

"Then pick up your guts and do it!"

Holly rose an eyebrow. "'Pick up my guts'? Strange way to phrase it. Perhaps 'build up your courage' or –" That's when it hit her. "Oh, crap! Foaly,Ihavetogo."

"What –"

"Presents." Holly shut off the screen and darted out the door in a matter of milliseconds. She had things to do. Presents for Artemis and Foaly. She knew Foaly's favorite hoof moisturiser, but Artemis would be a difficult one. She didn't know what the boy genius would like, but there was one thing she did know. Her timer was ticking and she had to find a gift that would mean something to him.

**Fowl Manor  
Library**

"Psychology again?" Juliet asked.

"Yes." Artemis replied without lifting his eyes off of the words in front of him.

"Well, if you need anything," Juliet instructed, "call me, okay?"

"Certainly."

Juliet muttered as she left the room, "I still have no idea why you like such big, thick, boring books anyway."

The freshly brought tea with a slow string of steam rising from it sat untouched on the table. The room was lit by the rays of the afternoon sun.

He hadn't left the library after waking up. And the moment he had finished breakfast, he had returned back to the library for more reading. Even after lunch, he dedicated himself to his books.

For the next couple of hours, he was left inside the library alone. Book after book he read, completing them faster than the average human and comprehending more than the average human.

Finally, the library door came open. "Artemis, it's time to pick them up."

"Yes, Butler. I'll be right with you." Artemis lifted a thin chapter book hidden behind his thicker book. He replaced the thinner book into the stack concealed behind his chair. Then he headed for the psychology shelf in which he had found his thicker book.

If you looked closer to the pile of books hidden behind the chair, you could just make out the book's cover. _Love and the Human Mind_. As you lowered to read the spines of the other books, you could see titles along the lines of _25 Things You Need to Know About Love_, _Ways to Tell If She Likes You_ and _Forbidden Relationships and How to Deal With Them_.

**The Lower Elements  
Framing Store**

Holly checked the time on her moonometer. She figured she could make it if she hurried.

She gripped the enlarged picture in her hands as she watched the line shrink ahead of her, drawing her ever so slowly closer to the counter. Impatience bubbled within.

Holly took the time to think. Perhaps a gold frame would suit him. A frame with words, perhaps? To make it more personal.

Finally it was her turn. Holly walked forward, feeling the hoof moisturiser digging into her leg.

Holly set the blown-up picture on the counter and placed her order. "Golden frame, please, and I'd like four phrases on it..."

**Operations Booth**

"She's late," growled Root.

Trouble paced the room. "What is she doing? What if we're late for the shuttle? Won't our reservations get replaced by its original bookers?"

"Well," Foaly explained, "I called everyone to alert them that we're staying overnight this time. She must have had some unfinished things to do here."

Root grunted. "Short had better hurry."

Several minutes later, Holly came crashing through the doors. Not sparing a moment to catch her breath she gasped with her remaining air, "I'm so sorry! I'm so late. I had to get these finished." In her arms were a large, flat, rectangular wrapped present and a smaller cylinder present.

An already-human Trouble brushed past her in a hurry. He wanted to see his darling soon. "Come on! Let's just go!"

Holly gobbled down a morphing tablet as she followed him out.

**Author's Note:** As a gift to all the awesome reviewers and reaching +40 alerts on this story, I'd like for you guys to check my profile. There's a link there to lead you guys to my fanart drawing of AF characters. Though, I seriously need a scanner, it was only taken by camera... Anyway, I'd like to thank all my supportive reviewers (wow this list is getting long 3) :

**JaBoyYa****  
****Bluesparks****  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****Holly M****  
****Arty vs Eddie****  
****AH4EVER****  
bellalookalike  
Artemis Fowl ll (Ripred Rocks)  
****Sir Calibur****  
****And Back Again****  
****FantasyFan-WriterGirl****  
****bluesapphire19****  
****ilex-ferox****  
****Scathach's Sister****  
****The Queen Of Mischief****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****jennybai****  
frogsdung  
****xXJayjayXx****  
Reli Lightwing  
****hollyjayne****  
****Doc Ock223****  
****AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen****  
****holiday55**


	17. It's A Date

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer. I don't own any of the gaming machines, lol. Or anything found in the mall for that matter...I come up with lame names :3

**Notes**: Okay...I'm sorry. This chapter is entirely boring. . Not my best. Forgive me! I'll try to make the rest more interesting. Sorta getting Writer's Block but trying to keep my promise going.

**Chapter Summary: **As the title says, it's Holly and Artemis's unplanned date. Somehow, with Artemis as Holly's guide, she still ends up dragging him everywhere. Holly and Artemis explore the 'unknown' world called The Mall.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 17: It's A Date**

_Previously:_

_...Trouble hugged the huge, wrapped present and headed for the door. "Do it, Holly. Before this week ends or you just may have missed your perfect chance. When I confessed I felt so much better knowing that she knew. I didn't have to hide it anymore. And I really think you should tell him, it'll make you feel at ease. Trust me."..._

_...Holly groaned in frustration and even pressed the sides of her pillow into her ears as if to block out his words. Trouble made it sound so easy. But it was a test of courage. To go up to Artemis and actually say it? That's..._

_...Bitter disappointment flooded him. The boy almost laughed at his foolishness. Of course she wouldn't be here. What were the chances that they would meet here at the same time again? It had happened before, but the chances of it happening a second time was against the odds unless the god of luck was with him. ..._

_...Then her hand closed and she ran her forefinger down the bridge of his nose. Then lifting with a little tap on the tip of his nose, Holly laughed. "That fever thing was too old, I had to try something new."..._

_...Soon, Artemis fell asleep feeling satisfied. The empty void was finally filled in. Even if he hadn't fully realized it yet, it was all thanks to her..._

_...The image of Foaly's face shimmered onto the screen. "Hey, Holly. I'm going around and calling everyone to tell you guys that we're staying overnight this time."..._

_...If you looked closer to the pile of books hidden behind the chair, you could just make out the book's cover._ Love and the Human Mind_. As you lowered to read the spines of the other books, you could see titles along the lines of_ 25 Things You Need to Know About Love, Ways to Tell If She Likes You_ and _Forbidden Relationships and How to Deal With Them_..._

_...Holly gobbled down a morphing tablet as she followed him out..._

**Fowl Manor**

A couple of presents were already lying under the Christmas trees. They were from yesterday's shopping trip. Now it was time to buy the remaining presents.

"Holly, Root, and me." Juliet instructed. "Let's pick our partners."

Juliet started to head for Trouble, but quickly realized that she had to gift him. She changed her route and chose Butler.

Root partnered up with Trouble, leaving Holly with Artemis.

Juliet giggled. "Have fun on your date, you two."

"It's not a date!" Holly snapped.

Juliet nodded. "It's a date."

Artemis said nonchalantly, "It is not."

Juliet, Trouble, Mulch, and Foaly all nodded furiously. "Of course it's a date."

Holly fumed her way out the door, towards the limo. Artemis followed closely in a calmer manner.

All Juliet did was let an enormous grin explode on her face.

**The Mall**

"Enjoy your date!" Juliet winked as she walked through the mall's entrance with Butler.

Holly threw a withering look at her back as the siblings started disappearing into the crowd. The mall was still busy as ever. Christmas was drawing nearer and nearer.

Trouble looked longingly at the Butlers, wishing Juliet was his partner instead. But he figured that the reason she couldn't be with him was because she was buying a present just for him. He was looking forward to that.

The male captain turned to his partner. "Come on, Commander. Let's go buy whoever's presents you need to buy."

That left Holly and Artemis standing there in front of the mall's entrance. Alone.

Artemis spoke first. "Well, do you need to buy any presents?"

Holly eye's grew wide when she realized something. "Oh, man. You know those two wrapped packages I brought to the manor? Those were it. I'm done."

"Oh." Artemis looked slightly unsettled. He also realized something.

"Why? Don't you have presents to buy too?" Holly asked, praying silently that he did.

"No." Came the quiet and dreadful reply.

Holly gulped. It hit her then. This really will be like a date for them. They have nothing else to do.

Artemis questioned. "Have anything in mind, considering the option of buying gifts has now disappeared?"

"I have no idea. Nothing at all." Holly admitted. The silence was deafening as snow started floating down from the sky.

The boy motioned towards the entrance. "Perhaps heading inside to think would help?"

They did, walking silently side by side. Strangely enough, they became overly aware that the groups walking next to them were either teenage couples, husbands and wives with children, or elderly couples.

Holly and Artemis grew unbearably stiff, seriously hoping that the other hadn't noticed.

They walked silently past the water fountain display, numerous Christmas themed stores, and the clothing shops they had went to for their winter clothes.

Until finally, Artemis suggested, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

Artemis led Holly over to the Food Court. She was slightly surprised that he knew where to go. Maybe he even had blueprints of the mall too.

As soon as they got near, Holly could smell a huge variety of snacks and foods.

Holly licked her lips. "I think I smell hot cocoa."

Her eyes followed in the direction where the smell was coming from. Scanning upwards, her eyes caught the store with big yellow words on top of it – 'Christmas Frenzy'.

"Sounds good." Holly grinned and dragged Artemis by the wrist. Artemis stumbled along, people stared, and Holly ignored them. The boy started wondering why he was always surrounded by females that dragged him all over the place.

They reached Christmas Frenzy's queue line. Holly eyes wandered up to the menu hanging behind the counter.

The line inched forward as Holly asked Artemis, "What are you going to get?"

"Tea." Was the simple answer.

"What?" Holly looked at him in disbelief. "No! You always have tea. Try something else."

The line moved forward and it was their turn.

Holly didn't allow Artemis to speak. "We'd like two hot cocoas, please."

Artemis corrected her coolly, "Tea and a hot cocoa, please."

The counter girl stood there, bewildered.

"Two hot cocoas." Holly sent Artemis a glare, daring him to argue.

Artemis spoke directly to the counter girl, evading Holly's eyes. "Tea, please."

"Hot cocoas!"

"Tea."

"Hot cocoas!"

By now, everyone in line was staring at them.

Artemis wasn't giving up just yet. There was absolutely no chance that he would even take a sip from hot chocolate. "This is final. This is my money, my order. A tea – "

Holly clamped a hand over Artemis's mouth and smiled sweetly at the counter girl. "Sorry about that. We'll have two hot cocoas."

The counter girl looked uncertain, but she turned and readied two hot chocolates. Only then did Holly release her hand.

Artemis scowled. "You didn't have to do that."

Holly sent him a look. "Of course I had to. You're stubborn and there was no other way to get you to cooperate."

"It was my order."

The counter girl arrived with two medium-sized Styrofoam cups with a tiny straw for each.

Artemis took a moment to throw Holly a glare before he laid out the money.

As they walked away with the cups, Holly grinned at her success. "You'll thank me one day. It's good to try new things, you know." She sipped carefully from her steaming hot chocolate.

Artemis glanced at his hot cocoa in distaste. "I have no reason to thank you."

Holly stood against the wall and slowly drank her drink. "Just try some. It's not as great as Juliet's but its still something new for you."

All Artemis did was hold it.

Holly sighed. She took her empty left hand and lifted his drink into Artemis's face. The steam rose up into Artemis's nose and eyes.

As soon as Artemis had enough of the discomfort, he groaned. "Alright. Let go."

Holly shook her head. "Not until you drink."

Artemis's eyes showed a flash of annoyance but his discomfort made him decide quickly. He took a cautious sip from his straw.

The genius refused to look at Holly. "I still prefer tea."

Holly removed her hand and shrugged. "Too bad. Finish that up, I'm not drinking it for you."

"I suppose not." Artemis muttered, considering that his lips have already touched the straw.

They waited for each other to finish their drinks. Artemis ended up throwing a third of it away.

As they walked around some more, Holly started hearing gaming music. There was an arcade nearby.

Before Artemis could even react, Holly had ran off to enter the arcade. Artemis rushed in after her, not wanting to lose her.

Holly stood there, gazing into the dimly lit yet fully visible contents of the arcade. "Oh, this is so cool! Artemis, I want to try. How do we try?"

Artemis went over to a machine and allowed some of his money to be gobbled up. Right after, tokens came trickling out and into the machine's metal cup-like dome.

Holly waited for the clinging noise to stop before she eagerly grabbed the handful. The tokens were golden and engraved with the arcade's name 'Joyful Industries'.

Artemis instructed, "Insert the coins into the machine slots to play."

"Alright then." Holly grabbed Artemis's hand. "You're coming with me."

To the Mud Boy's horror, Holly's first choice was a Dance Dance Revolution machine. You had to step on the arrows under your feet as they flowed to the top of the screen.

Holly grinned with excitement as she went ahead to insert coins into both sides. She used the joystick in front of the screen to pick a song before stepping back. "Come on, Artemis. Let's do this."

Artemis grimaced as he stepped onto the arrow pad and watched the countdown lower on the screen.

1...2...3...

The music came on.

Unfortunately for Artemis, he found himself stumbling and tripping to the music. Entirely humiliating.

However, Holly was enjoying herself. In the end, her wonderful coordination scored her only two misses and a max combo or 284. You could never have told this was her first time playing.

The screen switched back to the music selection. Holly wiggled the joystick, watching the songs pass by. "Let's try expert now. That was only beginner."

Artemis's eyes widened. "You're not serious."

Holly stepped back after selecting their second song. "Try your best." She positioned herself properly on the arrow pad.

All Artemis could do was dread as the countdown started.

Then the music blared. Millions of arrows jumped to the top of the screen, impossible combos.

Artemis completely gave up after missing at least 30 arrows in a row in just five seconds. "Dear heavens." Artemis stepped off the pad, shaken. His screen still continued on with the mass of arrows, displaying the huge letters of 'Miss!' each time an arrow passed the top of the screen.

He watched as Holly continued pouncing the arrows. She only stumbled a couple of times. Her result was 73 misses and a max combo of 34.

She stepped off the arrow pad. "Whoo!" She wiped her brow. "That was fun. Wasn't it fun?"

Artemis cringed. "_Horrible._"

Holly laughed. "So, what's next?" She leaned on Artemis's shoulder with her arm.

"Nothing for me. It's your choice." Artemis tried not to notice Holly on him.

The female's eyes scanned the arcade. Something caught her eye. "I challenge you to a game of basketball."

"Basketball?" Artemis questioned.

Holly went over to the device. It was divided in half by a wall, for friends that wanted to challenge each other. It had moving basketball nets that were connected to a bar. Nets surrounded the perimeter of the device to prevent basketballs from bouncing too far.

"Ready, Artemis?" Holly took out a token for both of them.

"No," came Artemis's dry reply. He knew he would fail terribly.

"Sucks for you." Holly said giddily, lacking any sympathy whatsoever. She slipped the coins in and a hidden board lifted, allowing about six basketballs to fall on both sides.

The timer started from one minute. Holly grabbed a ball and started shooting.

Artemis was miserable. His basketballs either ended up bouncing off the board or didn't even reach it at all. His calculations didn't matter if his precision was off. He cringed each time the ball slammed into the board. Several times, the ball would bounce back towards his face. The only thing that saved his nose was his reflexive impulses.

The buzzer finally sounded, much to Artemis's relief. Artemis ended up with only three lucky shots. For Holly, well she did very good. There were about four shots that she had missed and she was six shots away from the high score.

Holly teased Artemis about his score. "I guess you were right about physical activities."

Artemis scowled.

Holly grabbed Artemis's hand again. "Come on, let's go find a mind game just for you." She dragged him along.

"Are you certain that there are mind puzzles in this arcade?" Artemis followed her, somewhat enjoying the warmth of her mittened hand.

"We'll look for something close to it if there isn't any."

They wandered around for a while, everything struck interest in Holly but it wasn't what she was looking for.

Holly finally found something. At the very back of the arcade, there stood a machine. Displayed across its screen were games. Moncola, checkers, Sodoku, chess, etc.

"Okay, I guess we can try this." Holly inserted a coin for Artemis.

Immediately, Artemis chose chess. In mere seconds, he beat the machine. He started skimming through all the games, inserting a coin for every three.

Once all the games were beaten several times, Holly eyed Artemis as if he had just grew a second head. "Dear Frond. That's scary, Artemis. Remind me never to play board games with you."

Artemis only smirked in satisfaction.

Holly took his arm and towed him away again. "I saw something that I wanted to try."

They arrived at a large row of race car simulators. Each machine had a screen, a steering wheel, foot pedals, a seat, and loud noises. Most of the simulators were already taken so Holly grabbed an empty one that had a spare on the side. Artemis cautiously sat on that one but he had no idea what to do.

Holly inserted a coin for each of them. Directions popped up on the screen, telling them to choose a race care. Foot pedals left and right to view the types of race cars there were and honk the horn to select it.

The captain chose a red car that had flames running along its sides. Artemis chose a simple, sleek, black car.

After selection was done, a timer appeared on the screen telling them that they would be connected to the other players as soon as the current race was over.

The timer ticked away. Holly got ready in her seat, hands on wheel, foot on pedal. Artemis copied her position, looking completely petrified.

There was a loud whoop from the left of them. A gelled black-haired teenage boy punched the air in triumph. "Oh, yeah! Four times in a row, baby! No one can beat me, I'm on a roll!"

Holly cocked her head at him. "Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Holly," Artemis muttered, "Don't bother him."

The teen laughed, "You're just a chick! Chicks don't know how to race. Our kind of racing will make you cry."

Holly rolled her eyes and hissed to Artemis, "Humans are so sexist!" She turned to her challenger. "You'll be surprised. Let's go at it." She held a thoughtful finger to her lip. "Although I would bet something, losing to a girl would probably be enough for your enormous ego."

The black-haired teen growled, "You wish."

There was a buzz to indicate that Holly and Artemis were now connected with everyone else. On the bottom of their screens, the road of the race track appeared. On the top right corner was the race track overview. The rear view mirror was on the bottom left and a speedometer sat on the lower right.

"Alright then." Holly grinned as the numbers jumped onto the screen.

A green flag swept across it and all the players jammed their foot onto their pedals.

The cars on the screens lurched forward, and Holly could feel vibrations coming from her seat. "Cool."

Artemis thought his ears would go numb from all the artificial engines.

Then suddenly, a green car rammed into Holly's red one, causing a violent rumbling to erupt from her seat. Holly growled, "That's dirty."

Holly swerved to the side, then punched down on her pedal, zooming in front of the green car. She deliberately blocked his path.

As she continued dodging cars and making her way to the front, she asked, "Artemis, how you doing over there?"

"Awful." Artemis looked terrified as his car swerved off the road when he took the turn of the track. He ended up on the rocky dirt and his seat bounced beneath him. He was already in last place. Wonderful, a genius like him couldn't drive a car.

In moments, Holly reached the first position. Shouts started coming from the other players.

"Who's driving the flamer, dang it?!"

"Man, he's good."

Artemis pulled his car to a stop, finally giving up. He murmured quietly just for himself to hear, "Holly is a she." Wait until the guys found out that they got beaten by a female.

"Who's driving car #14?"

Artemis glanced at the top of Holly's machine. A big, orange 14 was found there.

After a couple more of races, the players got out of their seats and gathered around Holly to watch her drive.

"Hey, you're good! How did you learn how to drive like that?"

Holly smiled. "I have my ways."

"You kick butt!"

"Thanks."

Artemis sat very still in his seat, feeling rather uncomfortable with all the guys surrounding her. He kept that to himself.

Thankfully, Holly spent the last of her tokens and grabbed Artemis's arm. "Okay, I'm done here. Let's go, Artemis."

The guys surrounding Holly blinked then strolled away.

As Holly and Artemis walked out of the arcade, Holly said sincerely, "Thanks for bringing me here, Artemis. I had fun."

"You're welcome." Artemis looked at the large clock positioned in the middle of the mall. "Unfortunately, the others haven't finished purchasing their presents yet."

"Then let's keep ourselves occupied." Holly grinned up at him. "Got anything in mind?"

Artemis thought for a while. "I believe there is a pet store on the 2nd floor."

Holly's eyes practically lit up in an instant. "Pets? Like puppies and bunnies? Let's go. Right now." She darted back to the area in which she remembered she had seen an elevator. Artemis was forced to chase after her. He barely made it in time before the elevator doors started sliding shut.

As the elevator lifted, they watched through its clear walls as the thousands of people underneath them grew smaller and smaller.

When they arrived at the pet store, Holly went directly to the bunny box. Despite the slight stench from their bedding, Holly asked, "Can we pet them?"

"Go right ahead." An assistant just happened to stroll by. And he kept going, desperate to relieve the boxes from his arms.

Holly reached into the box and petted a rabbit. She murmured, "It's fur is so soft."

Then she grabbed Artemis's hand, "Here, you try."

"No," he protested without a second thought.

"Why not? It's adorable." Holly pulled Artemis's hand down into the box. The rabbits jumped slightly away from the sudden intrusion, but after Holly moved his hand slowly to the right, Artemis felt his fingers brush against the bunny's side.

Honestly, Artemis was enjoying her touch more than the rabbit's fluffy fur.

Holly disappeared to the puppy section. "Long-haired ones are lovely." They watched a puppy sleeping silently in its cage.

They explored for a while, with Holly petting every creature she could get her hands on.

Then the pet store owner came up to Holly with a kitten in her hands. "Why, you seem like such an animal lover."

Holly smiled in response. "They're wonderful. How can you not like them?"

The owner held out the kitty, "Would you like to hold him?"

The captain petted the kitty on the head with a finger. It was so tiny. "Of course, I'd love to."

The shopkeeper transferred the kitty over to Holly. The female captain held the creature close and carefully.

Artemis watched, admiring Holly's caring nature.

Then Holly turned to Artemis and started transferring the kitten without even asking him. The genius didn't have much of a decision but to accept the kitten. He formed his arms into a cradle and the kitten laid in them cozily.

Holly grinned. "Arty with a little kitty. That's a sight to see."

Artemis gave her a deadly look. "You gave me no choice.

Just then, the kitty gave a soft meow and Artemis glanced down at it, eyes wide and annoyance suddenly forgotten.

Holly said what Artemis was thinking, "Oh, gosh! That was so cute."

The owner smiled kindly. "Yes it is, but that usually means little Nick is tired or hungry. I'll take him back now."

Artemis carefully removed the kitten from his arms and gave it back to its owner.

As the two of them walked out of the store, Holly looked up at Artemis curiously. "I didn't know you had such a soft side for kittens."

"What did you expect me to do? Drop him?"

Holly shrugged, "I don't really know what I expected, to tell you the truth."

Artemis sighed in exasperation. "I am not that cruel."

"_That_ cruel."

"There's a fish feeding area on the 4th floor." Artemis changed subjects quickly.

Holly smirked knowingly. "Okay then, let's go."

The two of them went up to the 4th floor.

When they arrived at the large pool-like thing that had low walls for people to lean or sit on, Holly looked over and saw koi swimming in the water. There were about 15 or so of them.

Artemis walked over to the uniform man who was selling fish and supervising. Artemis came back with two packets and handed one to Holly. They sat down on the low walls.

As Holly peeled open a packet, she made small talk just for their sake. "Do you come here often? You seem to know your place around a bit."

Artemis responded, "Juliet drags me here occasionally. She says I need to get out more often, I highly disagree. She's shown me part of the mall, but I've only shown you the places I was familiar with."

"Ah, I see." Holly watched the ripples spring across the water as she tossed in some food. The koi swam up to take a munch. They were wonderful colors. Red, black, orange, white.

A kiddie train came by, Christmas music streaming from it.

"Mommy, mommy!" squeaked an adorable voice, "That lady with the black and white man is pretty!"

Holly turned to find a chubby finger from the Christmas train pointing right at her. Holly grinned and wiggled her fingers as a hi.

Artemis rose an eyebrow. "'Black and white man'?"

Holly laughed. "Wonderful nickname, don't you think? Black and white man. I should use it. BWM. Wow."

"Don't ever – "

"Hey, you two having fun?" A voice called.

**Author's Note:** Okay, that's it for now. Sorry for the abrupt stop, but I'm running out of pages to type. I'm totally behind on my notebook. I mean, how can I write when all around me is the boring drone of the teachers? Lol. And yes, I know they're rather OOC in this chapter, but I just wanted to display Holly as someone who wants to explore and ends up helping Artemis to explore too. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers:

**AH4EVER****  
****bluesapphire19****  
****Sir Calibur****  
Artemis Fowl ll  
****Outlawxx13****  
****holiday55****  
****AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen****  
****Stecks****  
****Holly M****  
****JaBoyYa****  
Reli-Lightwing  
****Scathach's Sister****  
****Bensonrocks****  
Sheila  
****Bluesparks****  
****jennybai****  
Xxartemisfowl87xX  
****saturnz-moonlit-beauty****  
****HazelFaeri****  
****ObsessedSGAgirl****  
TheQueenOfMischief  
Holly Short  
Meinna7  
****Kai'x****  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****Myles Fowl****  
****seleenermparis****  
sheila  
****FantasyFan-WriterGirl**


	18. The Night Before Christmas

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Ah...school is sooo holding me up. I can hardly write at all. But I try. Anyways, please enjoy the following chapter :D

**Chapter Summary: **After their date, Holly decides she will confess to Artemis tonight.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 18: The Night Before Christmas**

_Previously:_

_...Juliet, Trouble, Mulch, and Foaly all nodded furiously. "Of course it's a date."..._

_...Holly gulped. It hit her then. This really will be like a date for them. They have nothing else to do..._

_...Artemis's eyes showed a flash of annoyance but his discomfort made him decide quickly. He took a cautious sip from his straw..._

_...Before Artemis could even react, Holly had ran off to enter the arcade. Artemis rushed in after her, not wanting to lose her..._

_...Artemis thought for a while. "I believe there is a pet store on the 2__nd__ floor."..._

_...When they arrived at the large pool-like thing that had low walls for people to lean or sit on, Holly looked over and saw koi swimming in the water. There were about 15 or so of them..._

_..."Hey, you two having fun?" A voice called._

Holly and Artemis spun their heads. Juliet was waving at them. Behind her was Butler, Trouble and Root. They held packages, pretty bags with tape on the top, and wrapped presents.

"Ready to go?" Juliet asked cheekily.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

Trouble grinned. "Had fun?"

Much to everyone's amusement, there was no reply. Instead, Holly and Artemis finished tossing their fish food into the water.

Then they headed for the limo.

**Fowl Manor**

"Oh, come on!" Mulch whined impatiently. "Hurry, hurry. Before they come back."

Foaly pouted, irritated. "I'm trying! Shush." The centaur fixed his gaze on the screen of Artemis's computer.

There were currently several windows opened. They seemed like recordings...and they were going at a ridiculously fast rate backwards.

On the screen, Juliet was bouncing backwards all around the kitchen, seeming to be undoing her sandwich. Butler was flipping his pages rather fast... except the read portion of his book was shrinking. For Artemis, he was in the library flipping his pages even faster.

Foaly arrived at the part where the three Fowl Manor occupants were eating lunch. Foaly stopped rewinding and played the recording.

There was a loud rumbling noise.

Foaly's eyebrows shot up. "What was that?!"

Mulch looked guilty. "Me."

In turn, the centaur looked horrified. "From what part of your body?"

Mulch sent Foaly a scowl. "My stomach. Watching them eat lunch is torture!"

"Then turn around." Foaly said. "I'll tell you when they're finished.

The dwarf turned his back towards the screen.

"Watch your gas." Foaly eyed the dwarf's behind with caution.

Mulch sent the wall a withering look.

After a while, Foaly finally announced, "Lunch is finished."

Mulch twirled around and looked at the screen. Now Juliet was watching a wrestling show. Butler had another book.

And that's when Foaly and Mulch spotted it.

Foaly stabbed the pause button when Artemis was lifting a book from behind a thicker one. "Did you see that?"

Mulch nodded, eyes glued to the screen. "Yeah. He...he's reading a love book?"

Foaly was astonished. "_Artemis_? A _love_ book?"

Mulch nudged Foaly. "Hey, think you can zoom in on its cover?

Foaly zoomed into the book's cover._ Love and the Human Mind__. _There was no mistaking it. 'Love' was in big, bold letters and the cover was pink and red swirled, with a large heart on it. It's not something Artemis would get caught reading.

The centaur switched view points on the recording. They were now looking at a hidden stack of books.

Suddenly, "They're here!" Mulch staggered away from the screen and scrambled downstairs, away from the danger of getting caught.

Foaly closed all the windows, but not before he had a look of the rest of the books' spines.

Baffled, the centaur trotted downstairs and collapsed casually onto a couch.

Hearts thumping wildly in their chests, Foaly and Mulch heard footsteps approaching the front door. Then the door closed shut and the shuffling came towards the living room.

"You two okay over there?" Juliet asked, placing her packages under the Christmas tree.

Everyone else followed her lead.

Foaly answered with artificial nonchalance, "Just bored out of our minds."

Mulch pitched in with the lying. "You really should take us with you next time."

Trouble retorted sarcastically, "Oh yeah, 'cause a centaur and a midget would sooo blend in the mall." Trouble didn't suspect a thing.

Foaly and Mulch slowly exhaled, relieved they got away. To anyone else, they would have seemed to be sighing depressingly.

Juliet came over and patted Foaly's shoulder. "That's okay. We're not gong anywhere from now on. Tomorrow will be a complete stay-at-home day."

Foaly forced a smile. He had wanted to take another look at his recordings. Then again, he could do that back at his booth.

Holly gave a quiet yawn. "Well, I'm tired from today's trip. I'm heading to bed. 'Night."

"'Night, Holly." Everyone chimed.

Juliet called to Holly's retreating back, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Yeah," Holly waved back vaguely, "You too."

After that, one by one, everyone went up to their rooms to hit the sack.

However, with everyone in bed, Holly was lying in her's wide awake at 1:26.

Something was really bugging her. This was the night before Christmas. Right after tomorrow, they'll be leaving the manor. She wouldn't know when she'll get to see him again.

Trouble and Foaly had already spoken to her. To tell her that she had to confess before they left. She knew she had to do it. Not only would it clear her mind, but it would also help Artemis with all his new emotions. She knew it, but she didn't have the guts to tell him.

Time was running out. Holly sat up and punched her pillow in distress. She wanted to tell him, but so many things were holding her back.

Human and fairy relationships were absolutely forbidden. It can never go well, right? She might even lose her job. And what if she made a fool of herself? Is it even worth the confession? Did she really want to be with him, knowing all the negative effects it may have on her life? Did she really want to have a...a...a relationship with him?

Holly paused for a moment. Then she realized that she did. He had changed over time, almost pleasant enough to spend time with. Sure he was stubborn to try new things in life, but perhaps being around her could help him explore more.

She bit her bottom lip, uncertain. After a while, she decided she would do it. She would go up to him and confess. Tonight.

The thought of it already caused her to lose her breath. She hesitated before she got out of her bed. This was it, she was doing it.

As she walked down the hallway, towards Artemis's room, she felt her palms go sweaty. _Could _she do it?

Holly reached his closed door. She was just about to knock, but stopped herself. No, she couldn't do it. No way. But... he had to know.

She stared at the doorknob before she grasped it and turned it. She opened the door quietly and, as expected from the Fowl Manor, it hardly even made a noise. Which was good.

Perhaps he was sleeping. Then she wouldn't need to confess to him. Waking him up wouldn't be good.

But no. He was awake. He had his back towards the door, eyes facing the computer screen. The screen glowed brightly compared to the dark room.

She hesitated. Was this it? She chewed on her lip, completely indecisive.

Holly stood frozen, unable to move. Even when he stood up from his chair to grab something. Even when he had reached his object. Then he turned to return to his chair...

Artemis nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted her dark figure standing at his doorway. "Holly? What are you doing here?"

"Umm...uh..." Holly stepped into his room. She had no choice now. He had spotted her. Time to confess. Her heart pounded so loudly that she wondered if Artemis could hear it. She started nervously, "I-I...I..."

Artemis stood there, holding his book, looking patient. As if he'll accept and answer whatever she had to say.

Her mind screamed I love you, but her words were stuck. "I...I'm here to tell you... that, uh...I..."

Artemis looked expectant.

But her following words came out in a rush. "I wish you a Merry Christmas."

Artemis gave a small smile, not knowing that it wasn't what she had originally planned to say. "Merry Christmas to you too, Holly. I'll see you in the morning."

Holly nodded silently. She pressed her lips together tightly to keep them from quivering. Then she darted back into her room, falling on her bed with tears of frustration flowing from her hazel eyes.

She couldn't believe it. She was so close, so close to telling him. But she had chickened out at the last second. How pathetic. She couldn't believe herself. That was her chance, but she couldn't do it. Her frustration level was at its top.

**Artemis's Room**

Artemis was a bit bewildered by the way Holly had stormed out of his room. Had he said something wrong?

Dismissing that, he turned back to his screen. When he had gotten back from the mall today, his computer had shown hints of intrusion.

His password security program had a count of three wrong entries before admitting access to his computer. And then there was the strange history of an unknown program. He had tried opening the program again, but it hadn't worked. So far he had spent his night trying to figure it out.

But he was getting tired. He shut his computer down and decided to try again when he had time and was well rested.

**  
Fowl Manor  
Guest's Room  
4:48**

Holly found herself awake after sleeping for about three hours. She felt like she had to do something. Getting out of bed for the second time that night, she crept down to the living room.

She made her way to the Christmas tree. Crouching, she shuffled through the presents, trying to find what she was looking for.

She looked at all the tags, finally arriving at the one in her handwriting.

_To: Artemis Fowl  
Fr: Secret Santa_

Impulsively, she glanced around the dark room for anyone spying on her before she carried the present back up to her guest room. Placing it quietly on her floor, she peeled it open as quietly as possible. She finished opening it then carefully took out the frame.

She searched her room for something hard and sharp. She settled for a loose nail. Aside from the fifteen minutes it took to completely unscrew it from the cabinet, it was perfect.

Holly edited a word from one of her four phrases. It took a bit of work, but moments later she was finished.

She replaced the nail back into its place, where it sat loosely.

Then she grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and wrote a message in place of her present.

Lastly, she scoured the living room for a hiding spot for her frame and left her message at under the Christmas tree. She just wasn't ready to give him that present.

As she plopped back into bed, task finished, she knew she would have a hard time sleeping tonight. It would be difficult to sleep tonight without knowing that he was right beside her and hearing his breathing. But she knew she had to get used to it. She realized being with him like that another time wouldn't happen ever again. Not after this Christmas. Not at this rate.

**Author's Note: **This chapter's ending was soooo emo. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading. Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers:

**Sir Calibur****  
FowlsFanBoy  
****bluesapphire19****  
****NutmegAngel****  
****Outlawxx13****  
****Holly Marie Fowl****  
afred  
****jennybai****  
****Individual Twelve****  
****Doc Ock223****  
Grass  
****ObsessedSGAgirl****  
****JaBoyYa****  
****Bluesparks****  
****Eighthnote****  
****FantasyFan-WriterGirl****  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****Anna Scathach****  
sheila  
****AH4EVER****  
Artemis Fowl ll  
****HazelFaeri****  
****holiday55****  
Bryony  
****Promethius****  
****Love4Crosscountry****  
****Bensonrocks****  
****Deadly.Nightshade.Blossom****  
****Myles Fowl**


	19. Presents!

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Nothing much in this chapter... X.x Sorry for the late update. I just recovered from some nasty influenza yesterday. I felt like I was dying! But I'm a bit better now...still sniffy in the nose.

**Chapter Summary: **Holly and the others are all opening their presents on Christmas morning. What do they have...?

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 19: Presents!**

_Previously:_

_...Foaly was astonished. "Artemis? A love book?"..._

_...Trouble and Foaly had already spoken to her. To tell her that she had to confess before they left. She knew she had to do it. Not only would it clear her mind, but it would also help Artemis with all his new emotions. She knew it, but she didn't have the guts to tell him..._

_...Her mind screamed I love you, but her words were stuck. "I...I'm here to tell you... that, uh...I..."..._

_...Holly nodded silently. She pressed her lips together tightly to keep them from quivering. Then she dashed back into her room, falling on her bed with tears of frustration flowing from her hazel eyes..._

_...His password security program had a count of three wrong entries before admitting access to his computer. And then there was the strange history of an unknown program. He had tried opening the program again, but it hadn't worked. So far he had spent his night trying to figure it out..._

_...As she plopped back into bed, task finished, she knew she would have a hard time sleeping tonight. It would be difficult to sleep tonight without knowing that he was right beside her and hearing his breathing. But she knew she had to get used to it. She realized being with him like that another time wouldn't happen ever again. Not after this Christmas. Not at this rate._

**Christmas Morning  
Fowl Manor**

"Wake up!" Juliet called from the middle of the hallway. "Present time! Everyone up!" She looked overly excited, clad in her green pajamas that were topped off with her matching sleeping cap.

Trouble was first to wake at his sweety's voice. He jumped her from behind, arms wrapped around her neck. He yelled down the hall, "Rise and shine everyone!"

Mulch shuffled from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Why so early?"

"He_llo_." Juliet said in her 'duh' voice. "It's Christmas morning!"

Foaly dragged his hooves down the hall. "It's only Christmas."

Juliet looked at him as if he were insane. "Only? It's present opening time! Come on, perk up."

Root appeared, hardly recognizable without his signature red/purple face. He was practically sleepwalking as he ventured toward the group. His face color slowly arrived as he neared, upset from being woke so early on a holiday.

Juliet popped into Holly's room. "Hey Holly! Wake up, you sleepy head."

Holly groaned, flipping her back towards Juliet.

The blond offhandedly dumped Holly's back onto the mattress again. The captain's eyes flew open.

"Geez, Juliet! Don't you think you can wake a person up less roughly? That can't be healthy."

Juliet shrugged. "The good thing is that you're awake." She tugged on Holly's arm, sending the elf tumbling off her bed. Holly and the rest of the elves had tranformed back into themselves by morning and there was no need to consume another tablet until they were heading back underground.

As Holly got back onto her feet, Juliet urged, "Come on, wake Artemis up." The blond made her way to the door, pulling Holly with her.

Holly glued her legs to the ground. "You wake him up."

Artemis appeared at the doorway. "I'm awake." He glanced at the females' position. It reminded him much of someone pulling a stubborn donkey along. And Holly was the donkey. With bed hair.

Holly's heart jumped, still repairing from last night's failure. She twisted her arm from Juliet's grasp. "Let's go to the living room then," Holly said quietly. She fixed her hair as she went out her room, past Artemis, with her eyes downcast.

Juliet noted the sudden atmosphere change. Judging by the look on Artemis, she figured he didn't know what was going on. Typical Artemis for not knowing what caused this. And it was probably his fault too.

The group headed downstairs to find Butler at the Christmas tree.

He greeted everyone, "Merry Christmas."

Mulch grinned up at the giant. "Hey, you know, I think you'll make a great Santa. All you need is a white beard, Santa suit, black boots, some stuffing in the belly..."

Butler gave no reaction.

Juliet clapped her hands together. "Anyway, who's going to open their presents first?"

Mulch stuck his hand in the air. "Me. I want to see what I got." He searched underneath the Christmas tree until he arrived with a package and a card. The card was separate from the package.

He opened the package first. It was the rod-like thing from Artemis. "Ooh...a golden back scratcher!"

Artemis rose an eyebrow. He decided to let the dwarf think that – Mulch was already scratching his back with it.

Then Mulch read the message. "Hey, I know this handwriting. It's Julius."

"Don't call me Julius!" the commander roared.

"Thanks, Julius." Mulch waved the card in the air. "I know it took some self-convincing to decrease this many years off my sentence."

Root glanced away and muttered, "Don't mention it."

"Me next!" Foaly clomped over to the Christmas tree and dragged out a jar that had its top covered by a pretty cloth that was held in place by a rubber band. The other present was a wrapped cylinder tagged with his name.

Foaly opened the jar first. The instant he did, his eyes lit up. "Carrots! Fresh too! Look...you can even see that it's not dry, the tiny little water droplets. How fresh! Thank you to whoever got me this."

Juliet smiled.

The centaur ripped open the small wrapped cylinder as he munched on a carrot. "Oh...my favorite hoof moisturizer! Thanks!"

Next was Butler. He received Artemis's VIP Spa Pass and a book from Root. The bodyguard muttered a thanks.

Artemis knew that was the closest Butler ever got to gratitude on Christmas.

Then Root went up and got his gifts. Both were wrapped rectangles. He opened one up. It was a wooden box. He lifted the lid and huge cigars sat in it.

"Ooh..." Trouble observed. "Those are gigantic! Can you really fit them into your mouth?"

Root demonstrated. It was a tight fit, but that was okay. A cigar was a cigar. He started to reach for his back pocket.

Juliet cried, "Ah, no! No, not in here, commander."

Root grunted and took the cigar out of his mouth and replaced it back into the wooden box.

Then the commander reached for the next present. He ripped open the wrapping.

Mulch cringed. Root had no idea just how long it took for the dwarf to wrap that.

Once the box was uncovered, Root opened the flaps and reached in...to produce a soothing, blue colored stress ball. The commander's face colored in an instant. "Convict! I know this was from you! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Mulch defended himself. "It's not a joke!" He stuck a finger at the stress ball. "Give it a squeeze! It relieves stress. I thought it would be perfect for you. Just...just imagine that the ball is my head."

Root squeezed the stress ball, and it looked as if it were about to burst. Mulch watched in horror, eyes wide, grateful that it wasn't actually his head.

Juliet stared at the bulging stress ball. "Uh...okay then... Trouble's next."

Trouble wrenched his eyes from his commander's murderous hands and pulled out the presents tagged with his name. One was a small, pretty shopping bag taped closed at the top. It was no bigger than his hand.

Based on the present's attractive appearance, Trouble carefully peeled open the bag and reached in. He retrieved a tiny silver heart locket.

He pressed the clasp and the locket bounced open to reveal a head picture of a grinning Juliet on the right side. The left side had a piece of paper protected by the locket's transparent glass:

_Merry Christmas Trubbies,_

_Put your picture here. I'll always be with you... Even underground. Remember that._

Trouble grinned, "Thanks Juliet, sweety."

Juliet pointed, "There's more!"

Trouble opened a box this time. He peered in strangely. "Human clothing?"

"Yep!" Juliet nodded. "For when you visit."

"Visit?" Trouble questioned. "But...I have work _and_ I live underground. And I can't be in the sun – oh, wait. I'll be human if I'm ever going to visit. Foaly can lend me a supply of morphing tablets, right?"

"Sure thing." The centaur nodded. "Anything to keep a couple happy." He sneaked a glance at the quiet Holly and Artemis.

Trouble looked thoughtful. "But there's that work issue again."

Root spoke. "Then your next present will surely make you happy." The commander took out some papers from his pocket. As Root unfolded it, Trouble could see that it was a stack of papers stapled together.

Root held the present out. "Sorry, I didn't have time to get a fancy envelope."

Trouble took the papers. "Uh...thank you?" He didn't know what was so special about a stack of papers.

"Read them." Root said.

Trouble scanned the lines, murmuring as he went along. "_...Captain Trouble Kelp is authorized for..."_ He trailed off, eyes growing big at every word.

When he was done, he lifted his head, eyes gleaming. "You gave me a week off of work?"

Root gave a confirming nod.

Trouble spun to Juliet. "This is wonderful! Now I get to visit you for a week!"

"Absolutely!" Juliet crashed into an embrace with Trouble.

Even if the commander didn't allow a smile, he was glad to see that his present had sent his officer into such joy.

The couple held their contact for a while before they broke apart to allow Juliet to squeal, "Me next, me next!"

Juliet was delighted to find a gigantic package for herself. She ripped open the wrapping and gasped. "Wow! How much did this thing cost? It's like, huge!"

Trouble smiled. "Use it well."

Juliet examined the make-up kit a little more, trailing her finger along its plastic cover. "It has everything...and I think I even see my favorite eyeshadow color! This is perfect! Thanks, Trubbies."

Butler stepped forward and handed her the hair clips he had purchased back at the mall. "Merry Christmas, Juliet."

Juliet grinned and immediately stuck the clips into her hair. "Thanks, big bro."

Artemis was next. Mulch had gifted him a large jewel that was the same color as his eyes. Then the boy found the message Holly had left for him.

The letters were feminine:

_Merry Christmas Artemis,_

_At the moment, I'm unable to give you the present I had in mind. But maybe if you're willing to wait, I'll find another present. For now, I'd like to say thanks for letting us stay. I had fun._

_Secret Santa_

Artemis responded with a slight raise of his eyebrow. He scanned the room, trying to find a hint as to who sent the letter.

However, Holly was acting nonchalant. She stared right at him questionably, occasionally making a show of helping him find who the sender was.

Then Artemis shrugged it off. "It's your turn, Holly."

Holly went up and dragged out a wrapped box and a small CD.

There was a note taped onto the CD case. Holly pulled it off and read it silently.

_Happy Holidays Holly,_

_Watch this CD in confidentiality._

_Enjoy, Secret Santa_

Holly looked curious as she examined the CD. It looked plain enough. Nothing was written on it.

She placed the CD aside, keeping in mind to watch it was soon as she got home. Holly took hold of the next present. Tossing off the wrapping, she found a box stamped with the name of a clothing shop.

Holly shot a strange look across the living room before she opened the flaps and took out the outfit.

She stared in horror at the matching red top and bottom that were lined with white fluff. The package came with black boots and a Santa hat. "What is this? A Santa Girl outfit?!"

Snickers were heard in the room.

Holly gaped at the outfit. "Who gave me this? It's –" Something at the bottom of the box caught her attention. She reached in and received a card that was shaped like a reindeer. It read:

_Merry Christmas,_

_I thought this would look nice on you. Wear it for Fowl, he'll love it._

_Mischievous Santa_

Holly's cheeks flared. First of all, a mischievous Santa was an oxymoron. More importantly, he had just suggested her to wear _this_ in front of Artemis! Someone's definitely lost his mind.

Suddenly, Holly distinctively remembered their first shopping trip. Trouble had been the one to hold out this exact same outfit to her. Holly should have known this was his doing.

Right when Holly was going to yell at him, Juliet jumped in to announce, "Well, now that the presents are all opened, time for some snacks. After that, we'll have a dress up game."

Root asked, incredulous, "Dress up? We are not little kids."

Juliet shook her head. "It's not kiddy. I bought some outfits for everyone. Holly won't need one. She can wear that Santa Girl. It's the perfect chance."

Holly gawked. "No way! I'm not wearing that, ever. Besides, it's human-sized. I'm an elf right now."

"We can fix that easily." Foaly held out a morphing tablet suggestively.

Holly scowled. "I'm not eating that just to be squeezed into this horrible Santa Girl outfit. It's completely unreasonable to use a tablet for that."

Juliet sighed. "Oh, fine then. Just waste the gift." She headed for the kitchen. "I'll get the hot chocolate and cookies."

"I'll come." Trouble trotted after her, allowing Foaly to slip him something on the way.

**Author's Note:** Alright, that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. The story is coming to an end soon, but there are still some more chapters left. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing

**Sir Calibur****  
****bluesapphire19****  
****Holly Marie Fowl****  
****jennybai****  
****Promethius****  
****HazelFaeri****  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****JimmyPageRocks****  
****JaBoyYa****  
Reli Lightwing  
holiday55  
AirDragon717  
Arty vs Eddie  
Artemis Fowl ll  
Bluesparks  
FantasyFan-WriterGirl  
AH4EVER  
Eighthnote  
The Mythical Pen****  
Deadly.Nightshade.Blossom  
Outlawxx13  
saturnz-moonlit-beauty  
artemis.fowl.the.fanatic  
Anna Scathach  
checkyesjuliett  
Ranyo Malight  
pichu610  
HarunoRin  
Ylloh Trohs  
forforeverandaday  
sheila**


	20. At Last

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: Wow, I reached 300 reviews! Thanks everyone! :DD Gawk, it's awful being sick. I still have stuffy nose and it's just getting super annoying /

**Chapter Summary: **The People are finishing up they're visit to the Fowl Manor. They do some dress up, and the time to say good bye is drawing near.

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 20: At Last  
**

_Previously:_

_..."Wake up!" Juliet called from the middle of the hallway. "Present time! Everyone up!" She looked overly excited, clad in her green pajamas that were topped off with her matching sleeping cap..._

_...Holly's heart jumped, still repairing from last night's failure. She twisted her arm from Juliet's grasp. "Let's go to the living room then," Holly said quietly. She fixed her hair as she went out her room, past Artemis, with her eyes downcast..._

_...Once the box was uncovered, Root opened the flaps and reached in...to produce a soothing, blue colored stress ball. The commander's face colored in an instant. "Convict! I know this was from you! Is this some kind of joke?!"..._

_...Merry Christmas Artemis,_

_At the moment, I'm unable to give you the present I had in mind. But maybe if you're willing to wait, I'll find another present. For now, I'd like to say thanks for letting us stay. I had fun._

_Secret Santa..._

_...Happy Holidays Holly,_

_Watch this CD in confidentality._

_Enjoy, Secret Santa..._

_..."I'll come." Trouble trotted after her, allowing Foaly to slip him something on the way._

**Fowl Manor  
Kitchen**

Juliet transferred the cookies from her tray to a large dish. It piled up high.

Trouble whistled. "That's a lot. Must have been several pounds of dough."

"Yep...at least I think so." Juliet headed for the exit with the tray balanced on her hand. "You ready?"

"Umm..." There was a little 'ploop' then, "Yeah, I'm ready.

**Living Room**

Trouble and Juliet arrived in the living room, each carrying a tray. Juliet left the cookies on the table in everyone's reach. Trouble travelled across the room to pass out the drinks.

Once everything was done, the servers took and seat and snacked.

Holly took a sip from her hot chocolate. "Hey...this tastes a bit funny. Juliet did you –" Suddenly she felt extremely drowsy, unable to countinue talking. Holly realized it was the same feeling she had when she ate a morphing tablet.

The next thing she knew, she was slumped over her seat, exhausting herself in attempts to keep her head up.

She felt the changes begin. Her hands and feet grew larger, her body grew in height and width. She felt something missing at the tips of her ears. As the transition continued, Holly felt too drained to even be upset that someone had slipped a tablet into her drink.

Juliet watched in alarmed. "What's happening to her?"

Foaly answered, far too calmly, "It's just the morphing tablet. In a little while, she'll be fine and human."

"And I suggest," Artemis noted, "for Trouble to start running."

Trouble looked uneasy.

Finally, Holly sat up. She tilted her head up to the ceiling and groaned. "Augh...A warning would have been nice." She glared at Trouble.

The male captain gave a guilty grin. "A warning would have given you a chance to avoid it."

Holly covered her face in her hands, recovering from the unprepared transformation.

Juliet got up and exited the room. When she returned, she carried a large box that was overfilling with what seemed to be Christmas themed costumes.

She placed the box on the floor and said cheerfully, "Okay then! Trouble, Root, Mulch, you guys aren't tall enough right now, so Santa's elves will have to do. Foaly will be Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Butler will be a Christmas tree – that's the only thing that I could find in his size. Holly will wear her Santa Girl."

Holly struggled to lift her head and mumbled, "No."

Juliet nodded, "Yes, yes, you will. And Artemis will be Santa."

Artemis sent her his deadliest look. "I refuse to do so."

Juliet eyed him. "Unless you want to switch with me. I'll be Santa and you can wear the angel's white dress, cute fluffy wings, and pretty little halo."

Artemis scowled.

Juliet smiled cheerfully. "Yay! It's decided then. Butler, go with Artemis and make sure he gets into that Santa suit. I'll go with Holly to make sure she goes along. Everyone else, to their guest rooms."

Everyone stooped down, grabbed their instructed outfits, and disappeared.

**Guest Room**

Holly laid on her bed, gathering some strength to yell at Juliet for this awful idea of amusement.

But the moment the humanized elf sat up and opened her mouth to shout, Holly was faced to face with an angelic Juliet.

Juliet's cheeks were perfectly rosy from make-up, her wings aid close to her back. She was barefoot and her glittery golden halo hung above her head. Her blond hair was flowing loose and it framed her face.

Holly couldn't bring herself to scold her.

Juliet swirled around, showing off her white gown that danced as she did. "Your turn! Get into the Santa Girl, Holly. It'll look great on you. Don't be shy."

Holly pulled herself to the farthest corner that the bed allowed. "No! I'm not getting into that outrageous outfit. It doesn't suit me at all."

Juliet pouted. "That's no fun! Do it for me and everyone else. It's not outrageous or hideous or anything. In fact, I bet Artemis would love to see you in it."

Holly flushed. "No, no, no, no, _no_."

The blond looked thoughtful. "Unless...you'd prefer to run around naked. I'm sure Artemis would love that sight. Don't think you?"

Holly freaked at the thought. "You're insane!"

Juliet sighed. "I was afraid I'd have to resort to this." She pulled out a thick rope from her pocket.

Holly sailed off her bed and backed up into the farthest wall. "Juliet! What – what are you planning?!"

**Artemis's Room**

The genius stared in horror at the enormous decorated evergreen tree that stood in front of him. There were gigantic limbs poking out of it.

Artemis thought he was blinded for life. "Butler, you look horrible."

Butler gave a slight smile. "You know how my younger sister is on holidays. Get into the Santa suit or you'll spoil her fun."

Artemis frowned. "Absurd. I am perfectly aware of Juliet's childish ideas and the frightening heights she is willing to take just to get me into a costume. Regardless of that, it gives me no reason to be her 'playmate'."

Butler sighed. "Artemis, give up your usual cold composure, as Holly would say. Have some fun. You're only a child once."

"I am no longer a child, Butler."

"I know that, Artemis. But you are still young enough to enjoy things such as – "

There was a sudden 'thump' on the wall which seperated Artemis's room from the guest room in which Holly was staying in. Yelps. Stumbling.

Artemis looked alarmed. "What is Juliet doing to Holly?"

Completely calm, Butler answered, "I see she has taken to the 'frightening heights' we were just speaking of."

It took quite a bit of self control for Artemis to refrain from dashing out of his room and checking if Holly was okay. The after effects from the morphing tablet must have lingered long enough for Juliet to take advantage of Holly's immobility.

Butler spoke wisely, "Seeing that Holly has gotten into her costume, don't you think it'll only be fair if you were to go along with her?"

Artemis scowled as he shuffled through his options. "I would prefer not to, but it would seem that I have no choice. Juliet will surely use the attack she used on Holly on me if I were to appear as I do now." Artemis took a deep breath. He would do a favor for Holly. To suffer along with her. He swallowed his pride and stretched out a pale hand. "Hand me the costume, Butler."

Butler did so. "I'm proud of you, Artemis." The manservant left the room to give his growing boy some privacy.

**Living Room**

"This feels uncomfortable." Foaly muttered as he tugged at his hind section of his reindeer outfit. "It feels like icky overalls."

There were indeed straps that connected the front and back of his outift. This reindeer costume was designed for two youngsters. One in front, one in back, held together as to not have a lagging behind.

To the centaur's humilation, the costume was like a hoodie for him. It came up to his head, and reindeer ears were connected, along with a rubber string with a red, blinking ball for his nose. A complete Rudolph.

Root glanced down at his green oufit, compete with cuffs and buckled black boots. "This is stupid."

"At least you're not Butler." Mulch patted the evergreen trunk of Butler's costume.

Trouble grumbled, "What's taking those two so long?"

Juliet yelled up the stairway. "Holly! Artemis! Get down here!"

Artemis stumbled into view, flustered. He fiddled with his belly filling – it kept sliding downwards. Red suit, with his belt amost sinking down his slim figure. The boots were black and he had large black mittens. He lazily held a large brown sack, its contents were unknown. Artemis's face was practically completey covered with his droppy Santa hat and itchy white beard. Needless to say, the boy looked silly.

Holly appeared behind him. Had it not been for her scowl, she looked attractive. All red and white, she wore velvetly long gloves and boots. Her dress went down to her knees, hugging her hips tightly. White fluff framed her outfit. It was topped off with an adorable Sanata hat, the exact same one as Artemis's.

As they descended the stairs together, Mulch snickered. "We now pronouce you Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus!

Holly nearly grabbed her hat and rammed it into the dwarf's mouth. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that it was incrediably difficult to move in her outfit. She growled at Juliet. "Okay, now what?"

Juliet sprung out a camera. "Picture time!"

Holly burst into protests. "No way! This is _not_ a happy moment for me. It would be best if I didn't remember it."

"But I bet Artemis is happy." Juliet wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Artemis shook his head, completely oblvious of what Juliet was hinting on. "Absolutely not. This is horrible. This suit is much too large for me." To emphasize, he pulled up his sagging red pants.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Just let me take a picture, then you can get out of those."

A murmur of agreement came and everyone arranged themselves in front of their decorated Christmas tree.

Juliet set the timer on the camera and positioned the camera on a nearby couch. She took some time to adjust the zoom and lens to fit everyone, then she pressed the button that started the timer.

She dashed back to her spot, white gown flapping behind her. She flashed a smile and the camera flashed them.

Artemis muttered a second after, "Excuse me while I change."

"Same here." Holly followed Artemis upstairs.

Everoyne else followed soon enough.

**Fowl Manor  
6:54 P.M**

The time was nearing to say good-bye. All the elves were human, due to the risk of magic drainage from the setting sun, and Foaly and Mulch were themselves. After some discussion, they agreed that they would allow themselves to be driven back to the field by Butler.

Root, Trouble, and Holly wore their snow suits.

Juliet grinned. "Take them home as suveniors. Or for whenever you visit the surface during the winter."

Holly personally thought she might not want to remember her holiday failure. After getting out of that Sanata Girl outfit, she caught herself not being able to get her mind off of Artemis. She hadn't managed to tell him yet. And now the last moments were approaching and she knew she wouldn't be able to say it.

They stood in the Fowl Manor's driveway, with their presents in hand.

"Everyone in." Butler ordered.

Everyone climbed in, along with Artemis and Juliet. A good farewell was needed.

They rode in silence, pondering on what they should say.

Holly knew there was no way she could confess during her good-bye. Not with everyone there. Besides, it would be awful to do when she was departing. It'll leave Artemis all stunned.

Before she knew it, they had arrived, standing in the middle of the grassfield.

Root spoke for all of them. "I would like to thank you all for the wonderful stay. I'm sure there were many happy moments and that we all had fun. We all had a nice, big taste of Mud Men culture."

"Oh, suck it up, Julius!" Mulch teased. "You're boring us all."

"If it weren't for your teary eyes, I'd yell at you." Root responded.

"I am not tearing up!" Mulch held open his eyelids for proof. "See? See?" In seconds, they were watered up due to the cold winter air.

Root took the chance to dig in an insult. And it resulted in the two of them having their own personal 'good-bye's.

Juliet was sniffling. "Trubbie, when can I see you again?"

Trouble gave her a hug and answered into her neck, "I have a week off remember? I'll see you really soon."

Juliet asked as they pulled apart, "When's that?"

Trouble shrugged. "I'm not too sure. I'll have to check with Root after he finishes arguing with the convict. Don't worry, you'll live."

"I guess. I love you, Kelpie."

"Love you too, Juliet."

They pulled into a kiss.

Holly's heart clenched in jealousy. She grabbed the nearest person to her and dragged them away from the couple for a talk.

It just so happens that Artemis was the one she pulled away.

Holly blinked. "Oh, hey, Artemis. Uhh...thanks for the stay, I had fun." She started babbling. "The snowball fight was exciting. Thanks for taking me to the mall. And comforting me on that night. And, and I'll find a present for you other than that crappy card – "

"So it was you." Artemis concluded. He took out the message Holly that had left for him under the Christmas tree.

Holly abruptly froze, not believed she had just let that slip. "D'Arvit..." Then she realized that he had had it in his pocket all this time. She shook it off. "Ah, well, yeah. Sorry about that. I'll find a present for you as soon as possible."

"Take your time." Artemis said politely.

Foaly announced, "Alright, we should get going now! We'll be late if we take any longer."

"Okay. Let's go." Trouble turned as he walked away. "Bye, honey! I'll see you soon!"

Juliet smiled. "See you!"

Holly scowled. "Oh, come on! Cut it out with all that couple stuff."

Mulch coughed and it sounded mysteriously like "Jealousy."

And the fairies were off.

**Author's Note: **Okay! That's it for now. I've reached 300+ reviews, 50+ favorites, 70+ alerts and it's all thanks to you guys! It's nice to know that people are enjoying my story so much. However, the story is coming to a close in the next chapter, so I'd like to give you guys a treat, check out my profile for some fanart. Thanks to the following people for reviewing my previous chapter:

**Ame no Iro****  
FowlsFanBoy  
TheQueenOfMischief  
Percy jackson  
****artemis.fowl.the.fanatic****  
Promethius  
****Holly Marie Fowl****  
****Eighthnote****  
****ObsessedSGAgirl****  
****HazelFaeri****  
****JaBoyYa****  
Artemis Fowl ll  
****Outlawxx13****  
****Hum-a-little-tune****  
****The-Poison-Im-Becoming****  
****Rose Red Misery****  
****xXJayjayXx****  
****AH4EVER****  
****WannabeVamp****  
****jennybai****  
****Ylloh Trohs****  
****Bluesparks****  
Anna Scathach  
****Ranyo Malight****  
IwriteBooks  
The Mythical Pen  
****holiday55****  
Reli Lightwing  
****bluesapphire19****  
sheila  
****pichu610**


	21. Finally!

**Title**: A Christmas Incident  
**Author**: Annie-morphs  
**Rating**: K/PG  
**Genre(s)**: General/Romance  
**Summary**: Holly, Root, Mulch, Foaly, and Trouble are all going to spend their Christmas week with Artemis Fowl and the Butler siblings. Who knows what will come from intertwining the People with Mud Men during the holiday?  
**Warning(s)**: There may be OOC ahead, please beware of this. Also, there may be cheesiness here and there.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Notes**: We have reached the last chapter of "A Christmas Incident". I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter, and I'd like to thank you for lasting to the very end of my story

**Chapter Summary: **Everything knits together in this chapter. Holly finds out what her CD gift is and Artemis checks out the mysterious program. What happens after that? And I bet everyone is agreeing to the chapter title. :PP

**A Christmas Incident  
Chapter 21: Finally!**

_Previously:_

_...Foaly answered, far too calmly, "It's just the morphing tablet. In a little while, she'll be fine and human."..._

_...Juliet sighed. "I was afraid I'd have to resort to this." She pulled out a thick rope from her pocket..._

_...Artemis scowled as he shuffled through his options. "I would prefer not to, but it would seem that I have no choice. Juliet will surely use the attack she used on Holly on me if I were to appear as I do now." Artemis took a deep breath. He would do a favor for Holly. To suffer along with her. He swallowed his pride and stretched out a pale hand. "Hand me the costume, Butler."..._

_..."So it was you." Artemis concluded. He took out the message Holly that had left for him under the Christmas tree..._

_...And the fairies were off._

**The Lower Elements  
Holly's Apartment**

By the time she reached home, Holly was exhausted from her Christmas day. It was not like any other day she had. Opening presents, resisting to wear that awful Santa Girl suit and being tricked into consuming a morphing tablet.

So now, she dropped off her presents at the side of her bed and dozed off.

**Fowl Manor  
The Next Day**

Awake and with breakfast eaten, Artemis strolled up to his room and settled in front of his computer. Time to figure out how to open that mysterious program.

He stretched out his fingers and typed away.

**Holly's Apartment**

Meanwhile, Holly was on her computer. Well rested, she had just remembered the CD gift she was given. She wondered what it contained and who it was from.

Popping the CD into her computer, she anticipated what was soon to come.

A file opened and Holly double-clicked on it.

A homemade movie started. Large letters crossed the screen:

**...Arty & Holly Moments...**

For a moment, Holly stared in disbelief as the words slid across her screen. Then she shrieked into the empty room. "FOALY!!"

Naturally, the movie continued on as Holly fumed. The first image was the mistletoe photo. Immediately, Holly grew red. Her lips and his were pressed together and the photo was taken at the perfect moment. Foaly did this to taunt her, she just knew it.

Then the image was replaced by a moving recording.

Snowy white background, snow chunks flying everywhere. Except for one spot. Holly and Artemis. She was practically on top of him, arm frozen and outstretched to reach for his ice cream scooper. They were staring at each other, breath puffs nearly touching.

And then were was the sunset moment. Occasionally there was a split second of a blink before it returned back to the two figures seated close under the picturesque colors.

As the video continued, Holly was shocked to find that even the bed-comforting incident was captured. Also, between scenes, the centuar couldn't seem to be able to resist putting in comments such as "How cute" or "Whoo, I bet you loved his hands on your hips". Those words just ruined the moment.

Foaly had even caught moments of argument among the two. There was the scene in the limo, in which they were coming back from the mall on the day Holly had been bothered by the boys. Holly guessed that the centaur somehow got Trouble to wear an iris cam for him. The centaur had even displayed the snowman making section of their stay. And she had thought Foaly had been busy with his own snowball. That sneaky little donkey.

But there were also certain scenes that got Holly's heart fluttering. Such as Holly and Artemis's blanket sharing and their moments in the library. She couldn't believe the way she had felt when his arm was around her.

The movie ended a little while later, leaving Holly with mixed feelings. Annoyance for the spying pony, longing for the Mud Boy, embarrassment for being caught in such scenes, and so many more.

The credits flicked across the screen, images of Holly and Artemis in the background. The pictures were mainly frozen moments. Close ups on smiles, adorable ones, and even delicate ones such as eye contact.

Foaly's credits mainly read:

**Moments of:** Holly Short & Artemis Fowl the Second**  
Recording: **Foaly the Brilliant**  
Editting: **Foaly the Inventor**  
Words: **Foaly the Genius**  
Timing: **Foaly the Master

You get the point. Holly was just about to close the video when suddenly a window popped up. On its bottom right hand corner, it read "LiveCord". It was a recording of Fowl Manor. Artemis's Room.

He was sitting on his bed, fingers to his lips, and he murmured four silent words.

**Fowl Manor  
Artemis's Room**

While Holly was watching the 'Holly and Arty Moments', Artemis had figured out how to open the unknown program.

Currently, he could tell so far that the program was a viewing system. He pressed the fast forward button. It was around the time where they were decorating the tree.

Then suddenly about eight windows hopped onto the screen, each displaying a different room. His own, the guest rooms, and the Butlers' rooms. He inferred that the cameras were motion activated.

The images skipped around while everyone got ready for bed. Then everything was still as they laid asleep.

Except for Holly. Still fast forwarding, Artemis reviewed the scenes in which he went into her room to comfort her. Then the part where they fell asleep in each other arms. Artemis admitted to himself that it had been comfortable.

He watched the clock beside the bed tick before he saw Holly shuffled out of his arms. Artemis pushed the stop button then played everything regularly when he realized Holly was watching him sleep.

Then...then she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Artemis sat there, wide eyed. The recording kept on playing, displaying Holly walking out of the room quietly.

Artemis unconsciously brought his fingers to his lips. He was stunned.

The boy had distinctively remembered a peculiar feeling on his lips when he woke up that morning. But he had just dismissed it for morning awakenings.

Artemis gulped, backed away from his seat and stumbled to his bed. Still daze, he trailed his fingers along his lips.

Now he could remember the feel of her lips on his. He had been sleeping back then, but there was definitely something.

Slowly he reminisced on all the other moments he had with her. Close contact had always made his heart hammer, and he enjoyed it when she smiled. Even though he never showed it openly.

Quietly, so that even he could hardly hear it, he whispered four words he never thought he would say.

"Holly...I love you."

**Holly's Apartment**

Holly sat frozen in her seat not realizing that she was gripping the sides of her chair until her knuckles turned white. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

She pressed the rewind button and played it over and over again. Foaly's bugs were whisper sensitive, and she knew there was no mistaking it. Artemis had said it for real.

Sure it was to an empty room, but Holly knew there was no time to waste.

Holly dashed out the door and headed for the Police Plaza. Blasting through the crowd, she flew past everyone and went to the Operations Booth. The double pneumatic doors hardly had time to open before she charged through.

Breathless, she panted, "Foaly. Pod. Wings. Now. Please."

The centaur grinned the largest grin possible. "I had a feeling you'd come. It's all ready for you."

Holly headed for the chutes without another word.

**Fowl Manor**

After several moments of calming himself down, Artemis went back to the screen.

He needed to check something. Fast forwarding all the way to the night before Christmas, he skimmed through everything. Then he reached the part in which Holly went into his room, nervous and stammering.

Now it all made sense. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it the moment she started fumbling for words. Artemis Fowl the Second was clueless about love.

The recording skidded forward to the moment where Holly got out of bed for the second time that night.

Artemis then played the video regularly. He watched Holly sneak her present upstairs, unwrap it, and replace it with a card.

He gripped the card that sat in his pocket. He still kept it close to him. Earlier he hadn't figured why he did, but now he knew it was because it was from her.

Artemis watched as Holly crept down the hall, finding a hiding spot for the present she had hidden from him.

As soon as he saw where it was hidden, he got out of his room and ventured out into the hallway.

She had concealed it under the frame in which his portrait was.

Now that he looked closer, he noticed that his frame looked as if something were underneath it.

He took his portrait from the wall and placed it on the ground. Underneath his portrait, there was indeed something.

**The Lower Elements  
Polic Plaza  
Operations Booth**

Foaly nibbled eagerly on his carrot as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. "Oh, this is great! So much better than soap operas! This is _live._"

The centaur was happy. Technically he had won the bet. Artemis and Holly had gotten together after Christmas. Which meant that the couple was together, and Diggums owed him five cartons of carrot juice. Life couldn't get better.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis stared at the picture framed in a fancy golden frame. This was the present Holly had wanted to give him.

The photo was of the group picture they had taken with the snowman, but it was the frame that caught his attention.

Had he been younger, Artemis would have been thrilled to find that it was golden, but that was not what he was looking at right now.

Right now, he was studying the words engraved in the frame.

Going along the top "Be human".

Holly wanted him to be a warm person, not a cold robot.

Going down the right side. "Smile, have fun".

The meaning for that was obvious. Artemis remembered the numerous of times Holly had told him to have fun and to smile warmly. There had been the moment when they were making their ornaments. She had smiled and said "Nothing. I was just thinking that maybe you should smile like that more often."

Going down the left "Remember you are not alone. You have us".

That phrase was so true. There were many times where they had been there for him. In the Artic, he wouldn't have gotten his father back had it not been for his fairy companions. And during this Christmas, he knew it was the most company he ever had during a holiday. He had Holly and her friends to thank for that.

And finally, the bottom line. "WE love you".

Artemis could clearly see that the 'W' was unprofessional. He figured it had been carved by Holly. Along with the 'W' was the middle horizontal line of the 'E'. He could tell that Holly had tried in vain to hide the original 'I'.

I love you.

That had been her message.

**  
Fowl Manor  
Outside**

Foaly was generous enough to have given Holly Hummingbird wings. Despite that, Holly had no time to enjoy the easy, silent flying. She hovered around Fowl Manor, desperate to find a way in. Now that she knew how he felt for sure, she had to tell him that she felt the same way.

She had checked Artemis's room first. The window was closed shut and he wasn't inside. Did he have to chose, of all times, to leave?

Butler was in the library, reading.

Juliet was in the living room with the T.V. blaring a wrestling match.

Holly hadn't found Artemis yet. "Where is he?"

She flew along the perimeter of the manor. Then she found him. In the hallway. Staring at the wall. At her frame that had been discovered.

Holly eyes flew wide. She panicked for a moment. He found it...he knew.

The next things happened in the blink of an eye. Artemis dashed to his bedroom.

**Artemis's Room**

Artemis blew through his door, rushed to his windows and threw them open. Immediately, Holly flew in and unshielded.

Not sparing a moment, she shut off her wings and pressed her lips to his. She was seated on the window – it was the only way she could reach his lips.

There was a dreadful moment where Artemis didn't react. Holly had a painful doubt cross her mind.

Then he responded. He brushed his lips carefully against her's, enjoying the feeling. He didn't care that the cold wind was blowing in. He didn't care that snow was settling on his wooden floor.

All he cared about was making the moment last. Artemis memorized the feel and the warmth of her lips. He moved gently, exploring, sharing.

Everything was clear to him now.

Holly felt a burst of emotions. She finally did it. She was kissing him and he was returning it. She felt light headed, but she didn't want it to end. And she could tell that he didn't want it to either.

But sooner or later they had to take a breath.

When they did, they kept their foreheads touching. Their cheeks were flushed, the tips of their noses brushed, and they gazed into each others eyes.

Holly confessed. "I love you, Artemis."

Artemis allowed a small, warm smile. "I know." And he pressed his lips to her's once more.

Christmas had always been a magical day for him. It was the day he had gotten his mother back. And he had been in the snow when his father was rescued. And Christmas Eve was the day he had kidnapped the one he was now sharing his love with.

It was the day he met Holly.

Everyone had been right about them. This was destiny. And Holly and Artemis were glad about how it worked out.

**Author's Note: **Haaaa...okay, that was WAY cheesey! But I hoped you guys liked it, and I hoped I didn't ruin the ending or anything. I have another fan art available on my profile. It's labeled as a spoiler for this fic, but considering you guys are already at the end Author's Note, you can check it out :P lol. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites to my fanfic and to me! It means a lot to me, considering you guys stuck around for sooo many weeks! And all the wonderful reviews I got, encouraging me to update soon. I'll miss them, but I'm currently working on another fanfic. It's a Valentine's one. I know I have a very strange habit of writing out of season. Ha...but this Valentine's fic might not be posted until very late, 'cause I'm still working on the plot. Anyway, here's the list of my lovely, faithful reviewers!

**JaBoyYa  
Ylloh Trohs  
Holly Marie Fowl  
Sir CaliburFowlsFanBoy  
holiday55Artemis Fowl ll  
AtlantisCat101  
artemis.fowl.the.fanatic  
Bluesparks  
AH4EVER  
Deadly.Nightshade.Blossom  
bluesapphire19  
Outlawxx13  
Hum-a-little-tune  
jennybai  
Sam  
Le Soleil Avant Le CrepusculeRanyo-Malight  
HarunoRin  
Kursunada  
emma1gibson  
hollyjayneReli Lightwing  
Smolinski  
Myles Fowl  
FantasyFan-WriterGirl  
Rose Red Misery  
TheWingsOfTheGods**


End file.
